Beginnings
by LilacKamiya
Summary: old title: Begins Continuation of Somethings Happen When You Least Expect it... Taichi, Sora, Mimi and Yamato go through out high school facing challenges of life. TAIORA MIMATO TAKARI
1. Chapter 1

_Continuation of Something's Happen When You Least Expect It_

**Begins Chapter 1**

**_Dec 1st Two Months after Yamato's Accident…_**

Christmas Dance posters where hung all around the school halls.

Taichi looked at one, "Wow and to think a year ago I had to take Mimi to that dance," he said then resumed to his locker.

"Taichi!" Sora called out to him.

The two met with a big hug, "I missed you last night," she whispered in his ear.

Taichi blushed somewhat embraced because they were talking about it in school, "Really?" he said whispering back.

"Aren't you two ever separate from each other," Mimi said coming up to them.

Both blushed extremely red, "Mimi, don't say that out loud," Sora said in a whisper yell.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Never mind," Sora said.

"Okay see you two later," Taichi said he gave Sora a passionate kiss before he left.

"Okay so what's really going on?" Mimi asked.

"Ah...nothing really, I've got to go see yah," Sora said quickly then left for her class.

Yamato came up behind Mimi and wrapped his arms around her waist, "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Taichi and Sora," she said.

"Huh why?" Yamato said confused he let of her and she turned around to face him.

"I don't know," she said.

He looked at her oddly, "That doesn't make sense, Mimi. There has to be a reason that you are," he said.

"Ah maybe but lets talk about it later you and I have to get to class," she said Yamato smiled and he grabbed a hold of her hand and she lead the way.

**_After school…_**

Yamato looked down at an assignment paper, reading it over again in his mind. He turned the corner and bumped into some one, "Hey!" he cried as his paper went flew from his hand and onto the ground along with his binder.

"Oh Yamato I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Sora said gasping slightly at a small case that had fallen out of her purse when she bumped into him.

"What is it?" Yamato questioned on why she had gasped.

Sora picked up the case before he could see what it was, "Oh...nothing I just realized that Taichi is waiting for me that's all," she said smiling and walked off.

Yamato frowned, "What is going on Sora?" he thought aloud.

Mimi saw him and Sora talking earlier but by the time she had reached him Sora had ran off, "Yamato?" she called.

"Oh hi," Yamato said and gave her a kiss.

"What was that about?" she asked him.

"What? You mean Sora. I bumped into her by accident," he said.

"Is that all?" Mimi asked angry.

Yamato turned to her quickly, "Mimi, I'm not going after Sora, she just seemed to be acting weird for just a moment," he said.

"Are you sure your eyes weren't following her down that hall?" Mimi asked him rather angrily.

"What and now you can't trust me after everything that has happened?" he questioned her angry.

"I'm sorry, Yamato," Mimi said feeling ashamed that she even said that.

"Its okay is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, it's just hard to trust. After what happened last year with Taichi and Sora, Sora especially last year she was my best friend and I do forgive her but look what happened. She broke it no both of them did and my trust instinct isn't there as it was before," Mimi explained to him.

Yamato pulled her into a hug, "Hey come on I'll give you a ride home," he said.

**_Yagami_****_Mansion_**…

Taichi and Sora were both giggling and laughing on the couch, "Want to go to the pool house?" he asked smiling.

"Alone?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course," he said.

The two walked hand in hand to the pool house Taichi opened the door, letting Sora walk in first then closed it.

"So what do you what to do?" he asked her.

"Oh...I got some suggestions," She said seductively.

"Really? What would they be," Taichi said as if he already knew the answer.

Sora kissed him, "How about that," she asked.

"It's okay," he shrugged his shoulders playfully.

Sora smiled she pulled him backward with her until they fell on to the sofa Taichi on top of Sora they begin to make out on the couch.

"Hold...on," Sora said pulling away from him.

"What is it?" he asked looking down at her.

"Let's go upstairs," she said kissing him softly. He got up then Sora did and hand in hand, they went up the stairs to the guest bedroom.

**_---------------------------------------------------- _**

**_Mimi fell asleep dreaming... _**

_There was a knock at the door Mimi being the only one at home opens it, "Taichi? Why did you come here for?" she asks shocked still._

_"I came to see how you were doing," he said approaching her slowly. _

_  
The scene changes drastically to her bedroom where Taichi transforms to Yamato, "Mimi what's wrong?" he asks._

_"How did you get here, Taichi was here," she said surprised. _

_"TAICHI!"__Yamato yells, "I thought you said you don't like him Mimi. What is it now you want him because he's great in Bed!" Yamato finishes angry. _

_"NO, I wasn't sleeping with Taichi are you crazy!" she yells back._

_"If I'm crazy what is he doing in your bed!" he says._

_Mimi turns around and looks to see Taichi there in her bed. Yamato starts walking away from her, "YAMATO, NO COME BACK! I DON'T KNOW HOW HE GOT THERE!" _

Yamato was shaking Mimi gently, "Mimi, wake up," he said kneeing next to the sofa she was sleeping on.

"No...YAMATO COME BACK!" she cried sitting upward and accidentally hit Yamato in the face, which knocks him over accidentally.

"Owe," he said sitting on the floor.

"Yamato?" she asked seeing him on the floor, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I was having a really weird dream," she said.

"I could see that. That is why I tried to wake you up. What kind of dream was it that it had you screaming for me to come back?" he asked confused still.

"It was weird because Taichi and you were in it. It made absolutely no sense," she said.

Yamato raised an eyebrow at this, "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, Taichi came knocking on my door and then scene changes to my bed room, then Taichi morphs into you and you yell at me cause Taichi's in my bed," she said finishing.

Yamato grimaced, "In your bed?" he questioned.

"Well, yah I told you it's really dumb," she said

**_Dec 2nd Next day..._**

"How's my baby doing?" Taichi said surprising Sora so much she jumped.

"Taichi you scared me," she said.

"Scared you? Is something wrong? Did I do something to you, Sora...look at me," he said completely worried about her sadden face.

Sora looked at him seriously, "No, you didn't something happened to one of my girl friends, she killed herself. I mean I didn't know her that well but it still makes me feel sad," she said looking away from him.

"Oh," Taichi said then pulled her into a hug she began cry on his shoulder, "Come on with me," he said placing the entire backpack into his locker then took Sora's bag and put it into his locker as well.

"What are you doing?" she asked startled.

"I'm taking you home," he said.

"But we will get in trouble," Sora said again worried about being in detention which she didn't what to happen.

"Don't worry just tell your mom and she will be glad to call in and say you are feeling sick," Taichi said smiling.

"Okay," Sora said agreeing with him and the two headed out the front doors of the school.

**---------------------------------------**

Yamato walked down the halls and was heading to his locker when he heard his name being called out, "Oh Yamato!" a girl called him.

"Hi," he said then walked by her.

"Wait, can I ask you a question," the girl said.

Yamato stopped turned around to face her, "Okay but make it quick I'm in a hurry," he said slightly irritated.

"My name is Brittany Coners," she introduced herself.

"Yeah, I've heard of you. You're supposed to be the popular girl in school," he said.

"Yeah, that me," she said smiling at him.

Yamato smiled politely, "It was nice meeting you but I got a girlfriend I have to meet," he said. She is just as annoying as I heard her to be he thought as he walked away.

Brittany watched him 'He thinks he's smart doesn't he,' she thought. "I can get you wrapped around my little finger Yamato Ishida," she said quietly to herself watching him walk a way from her.

**_Lunchtime…_**

Sora sat on the couch watching a little bit of her favorite soap opera.

"Here you go," Taichi said placing a bowl of soup in front of her.

"Taichi you don't have to stay with me all day and make me lunch and everything," she said.

"I want to," he took a seat beside her.

"Beside what kind of friend would I be if I didn't," he said.

Sora smiled at him, "I just wanted to say thank you for cheering me up a little, you'll come with me to the funeral and everything right?" she asked.

"I will, you know that," he said.

"I love you, Sora Takenouchi," he said kissing her.

"I love you too, Taichi Yagami." she smile and kissed him.

Sora finished her soup and both of them were watching her soap opera. That was on at two o'clock and snuggled up together. Taichi was asking questions about what was going on and Sora would fill him in on the few things that were happening.

-----------------------------------------

"Okay so you have to just do this and everything will be set. It would be just like the party last year at the Applegate's but only it will be at my house only that it won't be as dramatic hopefully," Brittany said to Nina who was her best friend.

"Okay so how are you going to get Yamato alone at the party?" she asked.

"We will get them both to come then something will happen and then I will get Yamato all alone," she said simply.

"Okay, Brittany I hope you know what you are doing," Nina said.

"Don't worry I'll get him and when I set my sites on someone, I get what I want," she said.

------------------------------------------

Yamato and Mimi were walking back to school after having lunch at his house, "That was good Yamato," Mimi said.

He let go of her hand casually and bowed to her, "Thank you I'm the great Yamato Ishida world famous chief!" he said.

Mimi laughed at his antics, "Cute Yamato," she said.

"We don't want to be late for third period class do we?" she walked ahead of him at a faster pace.

"Hey, Mimi! slow down!" he said rushing to catch up with her.

She had stopped and waited for Yamato to catch up, "You...walk...too...fast.." he said panting.

Mimi frowned, "I didn't see Sora today, I hope she's okay," she said.

"I'm sure Sora's fine...she's probably with Taichi," he said.

"Oh right, I'll call her when I get home she is my best friend you know, " Mimi said then took his hand in hers.

**_That Evening at the Takenouchi residence…_**

The telephone rang and Sora was going to get it but Taichi stopped her she had told him to go home but he wanted to stay, he called his mother and she reluctantly let him stay.

"No stay seated I'll get," Taichi said.

He picked the phone up, "Hello Takenouchi residence," he said into the phone.

Mimi frowned, "Ah, Taichi? What are you doing there?" she asked.

"I'm taking care of Sora," he said.

"Okay I should have phoned another time," she said and was about the close the phone.

Taichi realizing what she was thinking, "MIMI! Don't think like that. You're sick. Any ways I'm passing the phone to Sora," he said.

"Hi Mimi. I'm sorry about Taichi," she said

"No that's okay I was just calling to make sure you were feeling okay. You weren't at school," she said.

"I was in the morning for a while," she said.

"Were you feeling sick or something?" Mimi asked concerned.

"No something happened today that I don't feel like discussing now over the phone and Taichi brought me home and was taking care of me, he even watch my soap operas with me," she said.

"That so sweet, I wish Yamato would do that," she said.

"Oh I bet he would," she said.

Mimi giggled, "Okay then I'll talk to you tomorrow right?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, bye Mimi," she said then hung up the phone.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Begins Chapter 2**

**The Next Day at school **

"Hi Sora," Mimi said coming from her left Sora looked over at Mimi and smiled.

"Hi Mimi," Sora said.

"Oh are you okay. I'm sorry about the girl you knew," she said.

"It okay, I feel okay about it now. The funeral is Saturday there a wake tomorrow," pausing then continued, "Well how are you and Yamato doing?" Sora asked.

"We are doing good," Mimi said.

"That's good. I've got to go Mimi I'll see you around," Sora said as she walked to her class.

Mimi watched her leave, 'I hope your all right Sora,' Mimi thought.

Brittany came around the corner and saw Mimi looking in the opposite direction. She then accidentally bumped into her on purpose.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Mimi said angrily.

"Me? Maybe you shouldn't be standing in the middle of the hall," Brittany said nastily and walked away from her.

Mimi glared at her as she walked away, "What is going on today?" she said aloud.

"What do you mean?" she heard Yamato's voice say.

"Some girl bumped into me on purpose," She said feeling quite irritated.

"Well how do you know it was on purpose?" Yamato asked.

"Because these hallways are wide and there is no one in the hall except for me and you and couple of others," she said.

"Okay, okay don't worry. Just give me a hug and everything will be better," Yamato said smiling at her she shook her head trying not to smile at him then gave him a hug.

----------------------------------------------------

"Taichi." Sora said as she saw him.

Taichi ran over to her concerned, "Sora are you okay?" he asked.

"No," she said hugging him tightly.

"I can't deal with this it's too much," She said sadly.

"Shhh…" he hushed her. "Did you want to go to a councilor or something?" he asked, as he was gently rubbing her back.

"Yes if you don't mind," She said softly.

**  
Lunch… **

Yamato was looking for Mimi, he sighed, and then he spotted Taichi, "Taichi! Come over here," he called.

"Yamato what is up?" he asked.

"Have you've seen Mimi any where? She wasn't at our meeting spot," He said.

"Uh, no. I was just going to the washroom. Sora is still at the councilor. I have to go back. So I couldn't really help you out," Taichi said.

"Oh, you guys!" said a girl and Yamato frowned realizing it was the same girl from earlier.

"Who is that?" Taichi question as she approached them but it was too late for Yamato to tell him.

"I was wondering if you would both like to come to my party. It's coming up next weekend and I have my house all to myself," Brittany said.

Taichi kept staring at her for a moment longer then turned to Yamato, "I got to go Yamato see ya," he said then left.

"Taichi!" Yamato said shouting at him as he left.

Brittany looked annoyed that they both didn't want anything to do with her, "Well what is your answer?" she asked.

"I'll think about it," Yamato said while thinking Taichi is a dead for leaving him there alone with her.

"I want an answer now," Brittany said stomping her foot on the ground.

Yamato frowned, "Fine alright we will go," he said he hated pressure like that. "I just remembered that I have to go home for lunch," he said even though he had bought his lunch and it was half finished. With that, he got up put the rest in the garbage and got out of there like a cat out of water.

-----------------------------------------------------

In the library study room, Taichi and Sora were alone the door closed in side they were kissing softly and slowly when Sora pulled away from him.

"Taichi thanks again for today," Sora said.

"Any time," Taichi said.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Like last time," She said running her fingers though his hair then running them down his face to his chest.

"Oh yeah?" Taichi said the two got closer then and were about to kiss when they were interrupted by Yamato and Mimi.

They both blushed, "Didn't mean to interrupt you two," Yamato said holding the door open while Mimi came and stood next to him.

"Oh, sorry we didn't mean to bother you," Mimi said.

"Yeah don't worry about it," Taichi said he straightened out his clothing as Sora fixed her hair.

"Why did you leave me alone with her," Yamato said angrily suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Taichi said completely clueless to what he was talking about.

Yamato rolled his eyes, "Brittany she invited us to a party, remember? And you left me alone to answer and guess what happened we are going okay?" he said.

Taichi clued in remembering, "Oh, ha ha. Hey wait a minute you said yes?"

"You know I hate being pressured she was pressuring me! You have no option because you ditched me with her like that," Yamato said as he watched his expression change.

"No fair you said yes and you and Mimi can go," Taichi said.

"Can I ask what party?" Sora asked looking at the boys.

"Yes if you don't mind please explain," Mimi said as she two started at both of them.

"Brittany came and invited us to the party," Yamato said.

"Who is Brittany?" Sora asked very confused now.

"She is the cheerleader squad leader," Mimi said now glaring at Yamato.

"Oh come on, I don't like her," Yamato said defensively.

Mimi only smiled at him and began giggling, "You're cute when you get angry," she said winking.

"I'm a little sketchy on going, you know after the last party I'm not entirely sure I feel like I would want to go at all," Taichi said.

"It was partly your fault from what happened. Just eat first before you drink," Yamato said.

Taichi frowned, "That's just it I don't want to go," he said slowly.

"You have to as a punishment for ditching me with Brittany," Yamato said strongly.

"But I'm grounded for life," Taichi said irritated.

"We can work around it I will ask your dad to let you go," Yamato said as the two began to get angry at each other.

"Okay we will go," Sora said.

"Sora you forget that I was grounded for the foreseeable future?" Taichi questioned her.

"Yeah and it's only fair because sometimes you can be mean, besides we can use the party to have some personal time to ourselves," she said winking.

"Oh…yeah I get ya, but what about the grounded for the foreseeable future part?" he asked.

"I will talk with your mom and dad about it," Sora said with a smile.

"Hey we are still here guys," Mimi said snapping her fingers so that both Taichi and Sora looked at them.

"Don't worry Yamato we are going," Sora said with a smile.

"I got that much," he said then turned to Mimi, "Well honey lets get going to my house," Yamato then wrapped his arm around her.

"Okay, see you two later," Mimi said then the two left the library.

**_Yamato's house…_**

Yamato and Mimi where on his couch making out when he pulled away, "Have you thought about...you know," Yamato said.

Mimi nodded understanding what he had meant, "I have, when I was with Taichi I wanted too but he didn't. So now I'm kind of weary, I want to make sure that when I do it that it is with the right person," she explained.

"You know that I really care for you Mimi right?" he said gently caressing her cheek.

"I know you do, I feel for the first time since last year that I am with a guy that will actually love me for being me," she said.

Yamato grew concern, "Hey, where are the tears coming from?" he asked.

Mimi attempted to laugh and wiped the tears away, "You make me feel special Yamato, and I want that to last for a long time. So when the time comes when I feel ready to make love to you I want to ready and not incomplete. I just need more time is all," she explained.

Yamato pulled her toward him giving her a hug, "There is a reason why things happen the way they do and I will respect your wishes," he said.

"Thank you Yamato, if you don't mind it is starting to get late and my parents tend to worry," she said pulling away slightly from their embrace.

"No problem," he said getting up from the couch and helping her up as well.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Begins Chapter 3**

**Dec 8th Friday...**

"Sora? Darling are you all right?" her mother called out to her.

"Yeah mom just something didn't agree with my stomach that's all," She called from the washroom then washing her face she went back into her room and changed into her uniform.

"Bye mom," Sora said as she left.

Taichi was waiting his in his car for her, "Hi, honey," he said and kissed.

Once they arrived, they met up with Yamato and Mimi at the side of the school, "Hey so ready for party tomorrow night?" Yamato asked.

"It all depends," Taichi said.

The bell had rung, "Any ways guys were going to class now," Sora said as she guided Taichi to the classroom.

**In class…**

Taichi was sitting beside Sora, naturally. Right now, they were standing to the national anthem and prayer. Sora was starting to feeling nauseous the turned her glace to the desk looking down. "Mrs. Takenouchi stand up right," The teacher told her. She looked up at the teacher. Suddenly feeling light headed then everything went black.

**3 minutes later…**

"Sora, Sora…wake up," She heard Taichi voice which seemed far off.

"Huh? What happened?" she asked coming out of it.

"Sora your okay? You had me worried," Taichi said.

She looked around and noticed she wasn't in the class any more, "Taichi, where are we?" she asked.

"The nurse's room the teacher let me carry you down here," He said.

A nurse came into the room with them, "How are you feeling Sora?" she asked.

"Okay, I guess. I don't know why I fainted," Sora said to her.

"Were you sick? Or feeling under the weather," The nurse asked.

"No. I was feeling fine," Sora said slightly unsure of what to make of what had happened.

"Are you sure?" Taichi asked her.

"Yeah, I think so I just fainted. Maybe something to eat will make me feel better," Sora said.

"Okay thanks nurse Kelly were going to the caf," Taichi said and the nurse let them go.

----------------------------------------

Yamato walked by the cafeteria, he glanced his and saw Taichi. It' wasn't that hard considering that his hair was the thing that gave him away.

Yamato walked into the cafeteria "Taichi!" he called.

Sora and Taichi looked up at him, "Hey what are you doing here?" Taichi asked.

"I could ask both of you two the same thing," Yamato said.

"I was feeling sick earlier so we came here from the nurse's office to get something to eat," Sora said.

"How are you feeling now?" Yamato asked.

"I'm okay," she said.

"That's good get better soon, I got to get back to class," Yamato said and quickly left the cafeteria.

"So what did you want to eat?" Taichi asked.

"I don't know anything that looks good," she said as they looked up at the cafeteria menu on the wall.

**Brittany's room…**

"Okay you dragged me here for what reason Brittany," Nina said she was really annoyed with her.

"Don't get all twisted in knots, Nina. I need your help with tonight," She said then began to dig into her purse for something.

"My help? What do I have to do?" she asked.

"I need you to lead Mimi to where I'm with Yamato," Brittany said.

"Brit I need to know the plan why do I have to do that?" Nina said.

Brittany smiled triumphantly as she found what she was looking for, "This," she said holding out a package of sleeping pills.

"How are sleeping pills going to get you Yamato?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it Nina it is all up to me," she said smiling.

**  
_That Evening…_ **

Sora, Mimi, and Taichi were waiting out side Yamato's house, "What's taking him so long?" Taichi asked.

"He said he was fixing his hair. Something about not looking perfect enough," Mimi answered.

"That means he's going to be forever until he comes out Taichi, operation three thousand two hundred and one," Sora said.

"Right," He said opening the door and hopping out of the driver's side.

With in seconds they scaled the stairs to his apartment door entered and went straight to the bathroom door.

"Yamato, you better hurry up! Because I might leave and I'll take Mimi and Sora to the party," He said.

A second later Yamato opened the door, "Okay, man, don't you have patients any more?" Yamato asked annoyed.

Sora felt the same symptoms from this morning quite suddenly,"Taichi," she said grabbing hold of his arm.

"Sora you okay?" Yamato asked.

"Sora come on and breath," Taichi said but it was too late and she had fainted again, Taichi had caught her before she hit the ground he picked her up and lay her on the couch in the living room.

"Taichi what's wrong with her?" Yamato asked concerned.

"I don't know, she fainted in homeroom this morning too," He said trying to wake Sora up.

Mimi came in noticed the guys at the couch, "Oh, What happened," Mimi said she ran over to the couch and pushed Taichi out of the way.

Sora began to come too, she opened her eyes and slowly and saw Mimi, "Mimi?" she said.

"Are you okay Sora, maybe it is not a good idea for you to go the party," She said.

"No, I want to go I promised Taichi's dad that I would watch him and I will," She said getting up.

"Are you sure Sora because there is no loss in me not going," Taichi said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, from not getting enough sleep that's all," She said getting up.

"Now come on and let's party." She said with a encouraging smile.

The four left the apartment and went down stairs to the waiting car.

**Brittany's house...**

"Nina, did you see him?" Brittany called to her friend who was looking out the window.

"No, Brittany," She called back thought the maze of people.

There was liquor and beer, some of the guest who arrived had already started to drink, "Hey Brit, care for some fun," one of the guys called out to her.

"Ew…get a life. Besides you're not the person I had in mind," She said, turning around. There was only one person she had in mind but he wasn't here yet.

"Any sign of Yamato?" she asked walking over to the door.

"No, not yet," She said peering thought the window. "Wait there's a car pulling up," Nina said.

Brittany came to the window to look, "Well there Taichi, Sora, Mimi and Yamato," Nina said.

The four walked up to the house Yamato stopped inches before opening the door, "Get ready for some fun!" he said as he opened the door.

"Oh I can't wait," Taichi answered sarcastically then all four stepped into the house.

**To Be Continued... **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Begins Chapter 4  
**_

* * *

**_An hour later…_**  
Sora and Taichi sat on the sofa sulking, "Yamato sure knows what the meaning of fun is," Taichi said sarcastically to Sora.

"Well it is your fault anyways," Sora said to him.

"Was not, I left him with her but he could have said no but he didn't," Taichi said a tad bit angry about even being here.

"Hey Sora," Mimi said came and sat next to her.

"Yeah?" Sora said answering her.

"Have you've see Yamato?" she asked.

"No, how about you search the house," Sora said.

"I did but I'll go again," she said getting up and went in search of Yamato.

"Yamato already got lost," Taichi said with a sigh, he the looked over to the couple who were making out on the next couch to them then looking to Sora.

"Might as well copy what they are doing," Taichi said.

Sora glanced over to the couple making out on the couch then back to him and shrugged and the two began to make out on the couch.

"Mimi!" Yamato called rather disorientated, he only had one cup of beer, which he didn't really like at all and what sucked was that he couldn't find Mimi anywhere. He was suddenly confronted by someone, "Yamato, there you are," Nina said.

"Who are you?" he asked bewildered.

"Brittany's friend she wanted me to show you to her room," She said.

"Why? …I don't have time for this now," He said and began to walk away.

"Yeah but she going to cry if you don't go," Nina said, "She is a really big fan of yours. You don't want to disappoint her now do you?"

Yamato frowned, "Fine all right I'll go, but then I'm leaving to find Mimi," he said.

"Sure no problem," Nina said and lead him toward Brittany's room.

Taichi and Sora are making out on the couch still, when Mimi came back to where they were, "Sora, Taichi. Did you see Yamato?" she asked sounding worried Taichi waved her away. She grew angry, "Answer Me damn it!" she yelled.

The two sheepishly pulled away, "What is it Mimi?" Sora asked.

"I can't find him any where it's like he disappeared of the face of the earth," She said worried that something had happened to Yamato.

"Well, we didn't see him. We were kind of busy," Taichi said.

"How about you help me out!" she shouted at him.

"Mimi clam down, we'll help you look for him," Sora said.

Taichi sighed deeply, "Fine, did you look outside?" Taichi asked.

"No," Mimi said.

"Okay then we will do a thorough search outside then inside. Okay," He said the three started to search outside.

**Meanwhile…**

Brittany poured him another glass of beer, "No more," He said he was only drinking it because she was bothering the hell out of him.

"Okay fine," She said and took a sip from the cup then put it down on the dresser.

"Yeah so are you done yet? Can I go," Yamato asked impatiently.

"Nope, you just have to drink this one cup of beer then I'll consider it," She said turning around so Yamato couldn't see what she was going to do. Going into her pocket, she took out the small vial that had some crushed sleeping pills in it and poured it into his drink.

"You can't force me to drink more," Yamato said.

"I want a drinking buddy come on," she pouted then turned around to face him with her pouted face and Yamato's cup of beer in her left hand holding she held it out to him to take.

"Why do you want me to drink with you? What about your friend…..Nina," Yamato asked.

"No because I want to drink with you," She said.

Yamato growled angrily she won't back down I might as well make her happy and drink the damn beer the sooner I do the sooner I can find Mimi. "Okay, fine let me drink the beer then after I'm done I'm leaving to find Mimi," He said taking the cup from her and quickly gulped it down.

"Yamato! IDIOT where are you!" Taichi called frustrated, 'When I find him he's going to get it,' He thought angry, because it was ruining his time with Sora.

"Taichi, that's uncalled for," Sora shouted over to him from her side of the yard and they continue to look.  
They met up with Mimi after they couldn't find him anywhere outside, "We didn't find him. Any where," Sora explained.

"Oh no what if he's dead some where," She said feeling tears welding up in her eyes

"He's not dead. Mimi," Taichi said.

"How do you know that, we didn't find him," Mimi said shouting at him.

"We didn't look inside yet," Taichi said.

"Oh," Mimi said.

"So let's go and look inside the house he has to be somewhere in there for sure," Sora said.  
The three walked into the house, "Okay I'll go over there, Sora goes opposite my direction and Mimi check upstairs.

"I can't cover upstairs!" She cried.

"Okay I'll check down stairs and Sora help Mimi with upstairs," Taichi said giving orders.  
Sora glared at him, "Sorry," He said then she and Mimi walked up the stairs.

"Okay Mimi I'll go down this way and you can go down the other direction," Sora said.  
Mimi frowned she is acting just like Taichi unbelievable she thought to herself, "Okay Mrs. Yagami," She said and headed down her path.

While Sora started the other way only half way down the hall Sora realized what Mimi said, "MIMI!" she yelled.

"Sorry you sound like Taichi a lot more then you used too," She replied from the other side of the hall.

"Hey…that sounded like Mimi," Yamato said tiredly, he didn't know what was wrong with him but he was falling asleep standing up.

"No it's not Hun," Brittany said as she excited that the sleeping pills were working.

Yamato swayed on one spot and Brittany pushed him so then he would fall onto his back on her bed, "What are you doing?" he asked confused and tired to get back up but wasn't able too.

"You should rest a little," Brittany said.

"I don't want to rest I want to find Mimi…," he said then he was knocked out by the sleeping pills.

"Now the fun part," Brittany said and started to take all his clothing off.

"Yamato!" Sora called she frowned and look through all rooms upstairs. Now she was getting impatient because she wanted to be with Taichi.

**Meanwhile… **  
Taichi finished his search down stairs. Then went upstairs to help look for they're lost friend. Taichi saw Sora.

"Sora," He called out she ran toward him.

They met in huge kiss acting as if they haven't seen each other for years, "I missed you when you were gone," Taichi said.

"So did I," Sora said.

"Guys you're not looking for him," Mimi said from the end of the hall.

"Mimi I thought you'd found him by now," Sora said.

"As you can see I didn't," Mimi said angry with them.

"Sora and I were having fun," Taichi said.

"Fine I'll look for him my self," Mimi said turned stormed down the hall.

Mimi ventured down the hall and turned left on the side Sora had supposedly checked, "Yamato!" she called but there wasn't a response.

Brittany heard Mimi she had left the door to her bedroom open and now was the time to put the show on, "Oh, Yamato…." Brittany said loud enough. "You're so good I didn't know this side about you," She said again.

Mimi had heard Yamato's name coming from a room with the door left adjacent she walked over to the door then peered in and felt her whole world crumbling before her eyes, 'How could he!' she thought the ran down the hall past Sora and Taichi.

"Mimi what's wrong?" Sora asked.

Mimi didn't look at them, "I can't stay here I'm feeling sick so…I'll just call a cab to come and get me," she said her voice was broken.

"Mimi Wait," Sora called, "Taichi come on I have to go and see what's wrong with her," she said.

"Okay," Taichi said.

They both came down the stairs, "Mimi?" Sora asked as they came up to her.

"Taichi get lost!" Mimi yelled.

Taichi was confused. "What did I do?" he question.

"Your Yamato's friend that's what you did!" she yelled again.

Sora gave Taichi the look of to go somewhere else while she was trying to talk to her.

"Every time I try to help I get yelled at," Taichi said aloud and walked to the furthest corner away from the girls.

"Mimi what's wrong," Sora asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Mimi said as she gathered her coat and purse.

"Mimi if you'll let me help.." Sora was cut off.

"I don't want your help SORA! Just leave me alone!" she yelled and walk out of the door.

All the guests watched her leave then continued to do what they were doing before the interruption.

"What's wrong?" Taichi asked.

"I don't know," Sora said worried about her friend.

"Well, it worked Brit now what?" she asked.

"Now It just the matter of going with the follow," Brittany said.

"Come on. Let's go," She said as the two exited her room joined the party.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Begins Chapter 5**_

**_Hours Later…_**

Yamato stirred and he woke up startled, "What the hell….." he said aloud. He looked under the covers "My clothes! What happened?" He said scared out of his mind of what he might have done. He noticed that his shirt, pants, and boxers were strewed on the ground all over the place. Then he remembered the drinks and Brittany. "Oh, no… I didn't, I couldn't have," He said He hurried out of the bed and putting his cloths back on in a hurry and ran downstairs finding Brittany.

"Brittany, tell me we didn't do what I thought we did," He said with anxious look in his eyes.

"What do you mean? That we had made love?" she asked.

"SHHHH! Don't say that out loud!" Yamato cried clamping his hand over her mouth.  
She pushed his hand away, "Yeah we did. Why don't you remember?" she asked.

"Not exactly," Yamato said

Brittany gave him a disgusted look, "You're so mean I can't believe you don't remember our night of passion you…you! Pervert!" she cried and ran off Yamato stood there confused.

Sora and Taichi had turned and looked at the stairs.

"Yamato?" they both said looking him over his hair was all messed and he had lipstick all over his neck and his lips.

"I so…screwed. I mean…" he stopped then fell on his knees onto the floor.

"What did you do with Mimi?" Taichi asked.

"I didn't do anything….I woke up and I found myself in Brittany's bedroom…." Yamato said devastated and completely guilty of what had happened.

"I can't believe he did this to me, to us," Mimi said aloud. In her bedroom, her eyes were red from crying so much.

"How could he have done this?" She said repeatedly.

**Yamato's house…**

They had brought him to his apartment again, "Yamato we are friends come on and tell me what exactly happened?" Taichi said.

"I would but I don't remember, all I remember was that I needed to find Mimi but Nina came and brought me to Brittany's room and she feed me drinks then I wanted to leave after the last one but after that…my memory is blank," Yamato said.

"We should have never gone in the first place," Taichi said angry.

"The next thing I knew I woke up and I found myself naked in her bed," Yamato said truly confused.

"Oh my god, Yamato!" Sora said shocked as she remember when Mimi had run passed her.

"Don't tell Mimi Sora please!" he said begging.

"I think it's a little too late for that," Sora said sadly.  
Yamato looked at her startled, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"She probably saw with her own eyes, she didn't even want to talk to me or Taichi," Sora told him.

"No she couldn't have seen anything, because I don't remember doing it," Yamato said.

"You can find out tomorrow. We are going to go home and let's hope she didn't see anything," he said trying to comfort him

"Okay," Yamato said.

**In the car...**

"That's the only explanation that would make sense, Mimi was so upset," She said.

"We don't know that for sure," Taichi said.

After a few minutes later, they were as Sora's house, "Well I'll talk to Mimi tomorrow, and I will find out, I love you," She said she leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you too," He said.

**Dec 9th Saturday Morning...**

Yamato arrived at Mimi's house.

"Mimi darling Yamato's here," She called to her daughter.

"Tell him I'm not home," Mimi said from upstairs.

"But he's your boyfriend if you got a problem you have to at least talk to him," Her mother told her.

Mimi sighed, "Fine," She said coming down the stairs then going towards the door and opened it.

"You have the some nerve to show up here after what happened last night," Mimi said gritting her teeth angrily.

"Mimi it was not how you think it was and why didn't you wait for me," He asked.

"Why? I didn't want to see you and your new toy," She replied.

Yamato looked at her puzzled, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"STOP IT Yamato!" she shouted, "STOP LYING TO ME!"

Yamato began to fear that Sora was right, "Sora told me that you left last night and she said you were upset. Is it because you saw something?" He asked again.

Mimi was enraged it was as if he was trying to play games with her so she slapped him across the face,"You know perfectly well what you did. So stop trying to deny it," She said not yelling but feeling hurtful and betrayed and she began to cry, "I don't want this lying if you can't admit to what you did. Then we can't be together," She said.

Yamato devastated and angry, "How am I supposed to know what you saw last night? Mimi you got to believe me what ever it was it was not ture!" he said his emotions starting to get to him.

"Don't make me say it. I don't want to even think about what I saw or what you did," She answered she turned her back to him so she wasn't forced to look as his face.

"Mimi! You saw didn't you my god tell me cause I can't live with myself if I hurt you in any way," He said starting to cry himself.

"GO!" she shouted.

"Mimi I love you though, you have to know that..." he cried in despair.

"IF YOU DID THEN YOU WOULDN'T OF HAD SEX WITH BRITTANY!" she said yelling and then ran up stairs.  
Yamato eyes widened in horror then turned into anger as he slammed the front door as he left her house.

Sora moaned, as she tried to get out of bed. She didn't want to get up but she had too. She got out of bed slowly, she stood up and began changed into her clothing.

**In the kitchen. **

Sora came through the door looking sick her mother noticed, "Sora, are you okay?" she asked her daughter.

"Yeah, I feeling dizzy lately and I fainted a couple of times," She said.

"I'll make an appointment for you okay," Her mother said.

"Sure thanks mom," She said eating the breakfast that was laid out for her while her mother was on the phone with the doctor office to make an appointment for her. 'I got to call Mimi,' She remembered, 'but after I finish eating breakfast.'

"Sora your appointment is next week. Tuesday morning at 9:00am," Her mother told her as she wrote down the time and date and put it on to the fridge.

"Okay thanks mom," She said.

"I'll see you tonight later at the flower shop right?" she asked her daughter.

"Yeah," she said and finished her breakfast and put the plate in the sink going upstairs to her room she picked up the phone and dialed Mimi's phone number.  
_  
_"She's not answering me," Sora thought aloud.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, ' I wonder who that could be," She thought and ran down stairs to answer the door, "Oh gosh," She said as she looked through the peek hole she opened the door, "Mimi! Are you okay?" She asked.

"No…I….broke up…with Yamato," She said stammering over her words crying.

Sora was confused, "Why? What happened between you two?" she asked.

Mimi shrugged her shoulders still sobbing tears rolling down her cheeks. Sora had pulled her inside out of the cold and sat her on the couch. She sat next to her sobbing form, "Mimi, I would like to help you but you got to tell me what happened," Sora said softly.

She shook her head, "I can't, it hurts too much to think about it," She said.

Taichi rolled over in his bed and fell off it, "OW, CRAP!" he yelled. "Lousy good for nothing piece of junk," Taichi said to his bed. 'Yamato is such an idiot,' He thought angry, getting up from the ground and walked down stairs to the kitchen where he took his seat at the table, 'this is a mess,' he thought.

Yamato was banging on Brittany's house front door very loud making racket. The maid answered it, "Can I help you mister," She asked annoyed.

"I need to see Brittany is she here?" Yamato asked sounding desperate.

"She's left probably to meet her friends at the café," She said.

"Thank you," Yamato took off to his car and hopped in started his car and left for the Midnight Express.

Mimi had stopped crying now was acting like a zombie sort of, "Mimi I've got to go to work," Sora said to her.

"Oh, I'll leave I'm sorry if I miss convinced you in any way," She said as she got up and put her coat on.

"I'll drive you home okay," Sora said to her.

"Yeah sure, thank you Sora," The two went into the car and Sora drove her home and then went to the Express.

**_Around eleven thirty…_**

"Hi Cody," Sora said coming into the express to the counter and went behind it.

"It's starting to get a little busy mostly take-outs anyways, if you can just take care of the people sitting outside," He said handing her apron to her.

"Okay, got ya Cody," she said then began to get to work.

Brittany was sitting at the table with Nina near by, "Brit I don't know what you're doing but the first part of your plan worked," She said.

Brittany just smiled casually, "Yeah, it did work now I have to work on him," She said.

"He probably hates you how are you going to manage that?" Nina asked.

"I got my ways," She said.

Moments after Yamato burst thought the doors; he spotted Brittany and marched toward her. "Can I have a word with you," he asked her.

"Yeah of course sit here," She said and moved a chair so he could sit beside her.

"No some where else, how about outside there," Yamato said pointing outside to the glass patio.

"Okay fine," Brittany said getting up and winked at Nina before following him.

"What exactly happened last night?" he asked.

"We made love and it was the best experience ever," She said with a dreamy expression on her face.

Yamato looked at her then sighed, "No, I mean, what really happened did you set this up so Mimi could see us?." he asked.

"No! how could you say that," She said shocked then starting up on fake tears.

"Listen don't you find it a little odd that I don't remember a single thing about that night," Yamato said.

Brittany cried, "How could you not remember a night like that! I can't believe you," She said crying.

Yamato grew frustrated, "OH THE HELL YOU DIDN'T, HOW ON EARTH DO I NOT REMEMBER SOMETHING LIKE THAT! YOU DID SOMETHING AND I'LL FIND OUT!!" he shouted at her angrily.

Sora and everyone almost in the café turned there heads to the back of the café where they were standing, "I don't want to talk to you anymore go away now," She said tears strained face she returned to her friend who gave her a hug and resumed to cry on Nina's shoulder.

Yamato stared at her in disbelief Sora walked over to him, "Yamato keep it down," She said in a whisper.

"No, I can't did you see what she just did to me!" he shouted frustrated at Sora.

Sora frowned slightly, "Yamato, drop it you are causing a scene," She said.

"She is lying to me, look at the fake tears," he said bitterly as he watched her crying.

Sora looked at the girl at the table and then back at Yamato,"She looks upset for real, Yamato," Sora said.

Yamato angrily stormed out from the back door, "Yamato!" Sora called him but he just ignored her she only frowned then returned to work.

**_Late that after noon…_**

Sora's shift was ending in a little while. She folded her apron and put down it away in the drawer underneath the bar.  
Taichi came in just when she was done, "Hey Sora," He said looking at her.

"Hi," she said and the two hugged.

"Yamato made a huge scene earlier this afternoon by shouting at Brittany about what happened last night," Sora said.

Taichi sighed, "But you know that girl is a little whacked," he said.

"Are you agreeing with Yamato that she did something?" Sora asked looking at him shocked.

"Well yes, why would Yamato risk everything for her when he is in love with Mimi," Taichi said trying to make a point.

"I get you but she was really upset she was crying like real tears and all," Sora said sounding a bit spectacle.

"I just know that she is bad news," Taichi said to her.

Sora felt faint a bit, "I need to get something to eat," she said.

"Are you still feeling sick?" Taichi asked worried.

"Yeah, my mom made a doctor's appointment for me this morning for next Tuesday," Sora said as she sat down at a table.

"That's good the sooner we find out what is wrong the better it is for you," Taichi said.

"You can come with me if you want?" Sora asked him.

Taichi smiled, " Of course I will come I will always be there with you no matter what," He said.

"Thank you Taichi," she said and kissed him.

"Stupid …bitch," Yamato said aloud then he began crying his emotions finally reaching a melting point, "It's not fair, I never slept with her….. She ruined my life and my relationship with Mimi," He said wiping his tears away.

**_That Evening…_**

Yamato was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about Mimi, and all the happy moments they had together…

**_ Song playing; Because You Loved Me – Celin Dion _**

**A/N:due to rules can not display lyrics as part of a published work.Want to see the full verison check out my website;**

_ Yamato asked as the two were strolling through the park on a beautiful spring evening._

_"Yeah Yamato," she said. _

_"I just wanted to give you this," he said and pulled out a velvet box. _

_Mimi gasped, oh my god a ring, she thought and opened the box, "Wow Yamato...this is so beautiful I love it so much!" she exclaimed and jumped into his arms._

_"Here let me do the honors of putting it on," Yamato said she handed him the ring, which he put on her finger the two smiled at each other, and they began to kiss while the setting sun was glowing beautiful colors of yellow, orange and red. _

Yamato remembered it like it was yesterday instead of a year ago. He smiled. Happily There were other times too…

_  
"Yamato look what you did!" Mimi exclaimed wiping the snow the Yamato had thrown at her playfully. _

_"Oh sorry," He said. _

_Mimi grinned wickedly then picking up a mound of snow and formed it into a snowball and threw it a Yamato hitting him in the chest. _

_"Oh…so now who's asking for it," Yamato said teasingly, Mimi ran from him they played a while until Yamato tackled Mimi pinning her to the ground. _

_"I love you," Yamato said, Mimi smiled. _

_"I love you Yamato," She said. They kissed lightly. _

Yamato eyes were rimed up with tears this time.

After he had gotten out of the hospital him Taichi, Sora and Mimi went out together, for the first time in 3 months.

_"Sora would you like to dance?" Taichi offered her. _

_Yamato took Taichi's lead "Mimi?" he asked. _

_"I'd love too," they swayed gently to the music as he held her in my arms._

"Mimi I promise you I will never do anything to hurt you," I said that to her but I broke that promise, I didn't keep my promise I made to her.

Yamato let a few tears run down his cheeks. He tried to blink them back but couldn't.

Yamato sang softly, "I'm everything I am, because you loved me…." He closed his eyes,  
"But there is still one thing the song doesn't have in it. That I still love you," He said crying himself to sleep.

Mimi looked at the ring he'd had given her a year ago. She took it off and put the ring back into the box; she went over to small envelope and placed the ring in its box and a letter in as well then sealed the envelope.

She went down stairs "Daddy?" she called.

"Yeah sweet heart," He answered her.

"Can you please send this by UPS?" she asked.

"Yeah sure honey, just place it by my briefcase," He said.

She placed it by the briefcase and went up stairs to bed. Climbing into bed and listened started to sing hum to a song, "I'm everything I am, Because you loved me…..."

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

****

**_Begins Chapter 6 _**

* * *

****

**Tuesday Dec 12th Morning…**

Sora got up that morning feeling ill, she ran to the washroom throwing up, "I hope that its not anything serious," she thought feeling scared and she was glad Taichi was going to come with her to the hospital, since that's where her doctor was going to be that morning.

"Sora, are you okay?" Karen called to her growing more concerned hearing he daughter throwing up.

"I'm fine, it may just be the flu," Sora said.

"Okay honey, I want you to tell me how everything goes okay," She said as she headed out the door to the flower business.  
Just then, there was a knock at the door Sora answered it, "Hi, Taichi," She said giving him a kiss. "Okay I'm ready," She said as she grabbed her purse and the two left.

Yamato dropped his books into his locker sighed, 'This is hard' he thought to himself and closed his locker then resting his head against the locker door.

"Yamato?" Brittany said calling to him it had been a week since the incident.

He gritted his teeth, 'What the hell does she want now. Like she hasn't done enough all ready,' He thought bitterly, "What," He said snapping at her.

"You look upset are you okay?" she asked.

'How stupid can she be,' he thought, "Oh, yeah I'm absolutely fine. I mean my life couldn't get any better," He said sarcastically.

"I know your upset about losing your girlfriend and everything but I can help you out," She said.

"I don't need your help Brittany. So bud out of my life," Yamato said angrily and he took off down the hall.

"This isn't working the way I hoped it would," Brittany said.

"No, really Brittany you went about it all wrong. He hates you now," Nina said.

"I know that. But how do I undo this," She thought aloud Nina just shook her head.

**  
Doctor's office….**

Sora and Taichi waited in the exam room for the doctor to come up to see her. In the room were various posters of the lungs and a poster of a baby with vaccination requirements.

They sat there for about fifteen more minutes when the doctor finally came to see her, "How are you Sora?" he asked.

"I'm good thanks," she answered.

"And this is," he pointed to Taichi.

"My boyfriend," she said smiling at Taichi.

"Okay, so what brings you here?" he asked looking at her.

"Well I have been feeling ill since last week, I fainted a couple of times and the rest was morning sickness," Sora said then realizing what she had said look to Taichi how was blinking still trying to grasp at what she had said.

"I see, so morning sickness and fainting spells, have you tired taking a pregnancy test?" He said wondering.  
Sora shook her head, "No I haven't I didn't think that I would be, because of the pills," she said in a quite whisper.

"It's okay it happens. Let me write you up a blood test you can go do it now down in the lab and the results will come in with in the hour," he said writing on a form on his clipboard and handed her it. "I will call you and let you know of the results," he said.

"Okay thank you," Sora said she got up and let the doctor go then slowly Taichi got up who remained very quite. She could feel that he was scared out of his mind.

**Down at the lab… **

"Okay this will sting a little," The nurse said as she stuck the needle in the vein and drew a quarter of blood from Sora then pulling the needle out of the vein and took off the elastic from around her arm, "hold down on this firmly," She said.

While Sora was in the cubicle getting her blood drawn Taichi was having an difficultly stomaching the idea of begin a parent at the age of seventeen.

Once in the car Taichi had to ask something, "Sora you did use the pill right?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't know what happened," She said.

"I need to know whether or not you're pregnant. So, I think you should buy a pregnancy test right now," He said driving to a drug store.

Once they got there, Sora got one test and came back, "You'll stay with me right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm partly responsible for this," He said seriously. Sora looked pale as they approached her apartment.

**Quarter to eleven…**

Yamato paced angrily at Taichi's locker, 'Where on earth could he be. He promised to meet me here,' He thought. Then all his thoughts left him when he saw Mimi at her locker and decided to go over to her, "Mimi?" he said.

She turned around to face him, "Yamato, get away from me now!" she exclaimed, she was still so angry with him right now that words couldn't even describe it.

"But let me explain," He said begging her.

Mimi shook her head, "No, don't. I don't want any explanation on why you slept with her Yamato! So stop trying to talk to me," She said, and quickly left. All he could do was watch as she walked away from him again.

Sora waited patiently as she watched the indicator waiting for it to tell her whether or not she was pregnant.

Taichi was sitting on the couch thinking also, 'I can't be a parent now. I'm too young I still haven't done the things I wanted to do before I start a family,' He thought. Then he remembered about Yamato, "Shit," He said out loud he picked up a phone and called Yamato's cell phone.

"Hello Ishida," He said.

"Yamato I'm so sorry, about ditching you," He said.

"SORRY WERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! I FELT LIKE AN IDIOT HERE WAITING LIKE A MORON IN FRONT OF YOUR LOCKER," He yelled into the receiver.

"SHUT UP okay I got problems of my own you know," He stated.

Yamato sighed, "Sorry that I shouted like that its just Mimi won't let me explain myself she keeps avoiding me," Yamato said.

"Well you…." He stopped saying what he was going to say as Sora had came into the room tears streaked down her face,

"Sora?" he asked.

She stood a moment and walked over to where he was holding the phone with Yamato's voice asking what's wrong from the other end. Sora showed him the strip indicator, "The plus means…" Taichi trailed off, as Sora nodded.

"Who's on the phone?" Sora asked feeling sick.

"Yamato, I had to apologize about not meeting him," He said then hung the phone up.

She began to cry, "Please don't leave me Taichi, Please," She begged him her new tears falling down her cheeks.

"Sora, I'm not I don't intend to. I love you too much to do that to you," He said.

Sora sighed of relief and hugged him, she was still crying, "I used the pill how could this have gone wrong?" She cried upset.

"I don't know," Taichi said as he too was trying to hold his own emotions in.

"TAICHI!" Yamato yelled into the receiver then he heard dial tone he sighed, "The idiot hung up on me," He said angry and then he turned off his phoned the bell had rung, and Yamato slowly made his way to class in a rotten mood.

Mimi had picked up the phone, called Sora's cell phone. She hated to call her right now but she needed someone to talk with.

Sora broke away from Taichi, she looked over at her coat, "I should get that," She said she wiped some tears from her eyes as began to regain her composer.

"Okay," He said quietly.

Sora picked up the cell phone and opened it, "Hello," She said.

Mimi gasped before answering, "Oh, Sora what's wrong?" Mimi asked forgetting about her problems at the moment.

"Nothing, I'm fine," She replied into the phone.

Mimi didn't believe her, "I know your not okay Sora something is wrong. Tell me," she said demanding now.

Sora laughed a little, "You're sounding like me earlier," She said.

"I know," Mimi said smiling. "How about I come over to your place then we can have a girl's night," Mimi said.

"Yeah, how about I call Hikari and we can all have a girl bounding night. No guys," Sora said.

"Yeah I'd love to we haven't had something like that in a long time. We can tell each other our problems," Mimi said.

"Okay great I'll call Hikari? Where and when do you want do to do this?" Sora asked.

"How about my house, after dinner at 6:00pm," Mimi had suggested.

"Goodbye Mimi," Sora said as she closed her phone.

She looked at Taichi, "That was Mimi, were going to have girl's night tonight," She said.

"Okay, but about the baby what are we going to do?" he asked.

Sora paused to think, "I don't know. I don't even know if I want this baby," She said.

Taichi looked at her shocked, "You're not thinking about an abortion are you?" he asked.

Sora didn't answer him, "Sora I don't want you to do that. Don't do it because of me you'll regret it for the rest of your life," He said.

Sora let some tears flow down her cheeks Taichi gently wiped them away, "Taichi, we shouldn't tell our parents about this yet maybe next week or sometime this week, well once we know for sure then we can tell them," She said.

"Yeah, you got a point but were you seriously thinking of going through with an abortion?" He asked her.  
Sora shook her head, "I wasn't I was thinking like giving the baby up, but now I'm not so sure I want to do that. I mean I could cause our baby so much pain if I did," She said sighing.

"Can I just tell Yamato, he's my best friend I do need to talk to a guy about this," He said.

"Yeah, as long as he doesn't spill everything out to the public so it spreads around school," she said agreeing with conditions.  
Taichi smiled, "We'll get thought this together right?" He asked.

"Right," She said and they kissed.

"I'm going back to school. Will you be fine?" Taichi asked.

Sora nodded, she started to remove all traces of the pregnancy kit into a little bag, "I'll get rid of this stuff," She said.

Taichi kissed her one last time before leaving for school.

**_Four o'clock in the after noon Taichi's driving Yamato home..._**

"You still didn't answer me. Why did hang you up the phone?" Yamato asked for the fifth time.

Taichi kept on avoiding answering him even thought he did plan to tell him what had happened eventually, "I told you, I'll tell you later," Taichi said.

"Why not now what is wrong with right now?" Yamato asked confused and irritated.

Taichi pulled the car over, "Fine you want to know," He said Yamato nodded, "I was at the doctor's office with Sora…" he was interrupted by Yamato.

"Yeah that's nice I asked you why you hanged up on me," Yamato said impatiently.

"Will you just hear me out? I need some advice on this; it's my first time I ever was in this situation," Taichi said stopping and he closed his eyes resting his head on the steering wheel.

Yamato eyed his friend, 'this must be serious' he thought, "It's something more right. Does it have to do with Sora? Is something wrong with her? Is she sick? Is it your sister? What is it?" Yamato asked firing away questions at him.

"Well let's just say, I'm a father," He said.

Yamato's eyes widened, "Whoa, you mean Sora's pregnant?" he asked.

"I hung up on you because I was a Sora's house she was taking a pregnancy test, to see if it's possible that she was. Then I forgot about you on the phone I guess," He said.

Yamato was still shocked he hadn't said anything he didn't know what to say to him, "What do you want me to say?" he asked finally.

"Nothing, I'm sticking thought with her. It's not all her fault that this has happened I'm partly responsible too," He said.

"At least you acting like a mature person and not a rotten one and leaving her to raise the baby alone," He said.

"Thanks Yamato," He said that's when Taichi's emotions slipped, he started to cry in front of Yamato.

"I can't…you see that I'm not…..this….I'm only seventeen years old….and I'm a dad all ready…do you know how much that will screw up my life. My Mom and Dad are going to freak, and Hikari's going to be an aunt at age thirteen!" he yelled.

"Taichi! Get a grip man," Yamato said.

"Me get grip…" he half yelled then trailed off into softly looking off into the night sky ahead.

"Look you want to have guy's night we can talk and have some drinks, Takeru's coming over and I can call Koushiro and Jyou too.

"All at my place, my dad is in at Tokyo for a business trip," Yamato said hopping it would help cheer him up a little.

"Yeah, sure. I could use some drinks," Taichi said.

"Okay good, come over now, I'll call all the guys," Yamato said and Taichi only nodded.

**6:00pm Mimi's house…. **

"Hey Sora, you know I think if we put you hair up in a bun then it will looks so sophisticated," Hikari said.

"Come on girl's movie time!" Mimi called to them.

Sora and Hikari got up and went to the family room, "Okay so what are we watching?" Hikari asked.

"Notting Hill" Mimi said.

"Oh, that's my favorite movie? Sora remember when we forced Taichi and Takeru to watch it at my house?" She said laughing; as she remembered their reaction to hearing the title of the movie they had picked.

"Yeah I remember," She said laughing at the memories.

"When was that? I never got told about it," Mimi said complaining.

"That was last summer," Hikari said.

"Okay the movie is about to start," Mimi said and then shutting off the lights.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Begins Chapter 7 **_

* * *

**Yamato's house….**

"Hey Yamato can you hand me a beer," Taichi asked.

Yamato reluctantly got up and gave it to him. Taichi twisted off the cap and gulped down the beer in a second, "Is there something wrong?" Jyou asked.

Yamato and the others, "Yeah, but I don't think I should be the one telling you guys," Yamato said.

"No go ahead, tell them. It's not like it's going to stay secret forever sooner or later they'd find out," Taichi said rather angry.

Yamato sighed, "Taichi is going to be a dad," He said.

The other three had there jaw drop open from shock, "Sora's pregnant?" Takeru said.

"Yeah," Taichi said.

After the movie had ended, the girls got up and stretched Sora however felt sick and ran to the bathroom.

"Sora?" the two girls called after her then heard her throwing up in the bathroom.

"Are you okay? Was it the popcorn?" Mimi asked with concern as she walked into the washroom.

Sora got up from the toilet bowl and looked at her, "No," she said then washed her mouth out and wiped it dry she then walked away from both of them and sat on the sofa.

"Okay but are you going to be alright?" Hikari asked as she sat next to her on the sofa.  
Tears started to come to her eye and slowly run down her cheeks, "Nothing is ever going to be alright I messed up both Taichi and my own life…" she said.

Hikari frowned, "What are you talking about Sora? How could you have ruined your life and Taichi's?" she asked thoroughly confused.

Mimi sat on her other side she too was confused to what Sora was saying.

"I'm….I'm… I'm….." Sora said stuttering to get her words out.

"Sora come on and just say it. You're what?" Hikari said.

"Pregnant" she said.

Mimi and Hikari gasped, "Are you sure?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, I'm sure I took a test Taichi was with me you didn't see how upset he was," Sora said.

"He wouldn't leave you," Hikari said.

"I know he didn't say he was leaving me. He didn't have to tell me his feelings I knew what they are. He's disappointed that I am. It ruined his career his schooling and everything he wanted to do before having a family," Sora said crying.

Mimi hugged her, "Oh, Sora I'm sorry," she said rocking her.

"What do you have to be sorry for. I'm the one who's pregnant," She started to sob.

"It will be all right," Hikari said trying to console her.

"Taichi that's it no more, " Yamato said strictly.

"What I can't get another fucking beer!" Taichi said shouting at him.  
Yamato closed his eyes fists clenched, "I'm sorry Taichi, but I have to do this," He said then swung his arm back and punched him in the face knocking him out.

"Okay that's one way of stopping him," Koushiro said as he himself got up.

"Yamato you could of thought of a better way to stop him rather then knocking him out," Jyou said attending to Taichi.

"He got on my nerves, plus he's not going to be driving tonight I'll make sure of that," Yamato said as he dug into Taichi's coat pockets looking for Taichi's car keys when he found them took them out and went to hide them.

"I hate to see him when he wakes up," Takeru said uncomfortably looking at Taichi who was lying on the floor.

"Sora's pregnant? It sounds… surreal," Jyou said not knowing off a more descriptive word.

"I know what you mean," Yamato said sitting down, "I have my own problems that I'd admit are way better then what Taichi's going through," he said.

"Well, it's their own fault," Koushiro said.

Looking between them, "Okay how about we do something else, I rather not discuss this anymore," Takeru said trying to break the silence and uncomfortable subject.

**_The Next Day Dec 13th ..._**

Taichi awoke on the couch in Yamato's apartment, "Why am I still here?" he said to himself then looked around and saw the time on the vcr clock which read six thirty in the morning. He got up and held his head trying to fight back the headache but also trying to remember what had happened.

"Oh, great. I must have wrecked guy's night," he replied. He slowly got up and went to the washroom.  
Yamato awoke startled he had been having strange dreams every night since he broke up with Mimi last week he shook his mind out of those thoughts as he remembered about Taichi who was on the couch.

Yamato looked on the couch but he wasn't on it so he called out,"Taichi?"

"In the bathroom," Taichi said back to him.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked observering him washing his face with cold water.

"I don't know. But I'm not going to school today," He said as he dried his face with a small towel.

"Do you want to hang out I'll skip too?" Yamato asked.

Taichi shook his head, "No thanks, I want some time alone to think," He said.

Yamato looked at him skeptically, "Don't do any thing stupid like last night Taichi," he said.

Taichi turned to face him, "I'm not going to drink if that was what you were implying," he said walking passed him into the living room.

"Yes, drinking won't solve your problems," Yamato said.

"I'll deal with things my own way Yamato," he said.

"You don't understand do you?" Yamato said.

"I do okay, thank you for your suggestions and now I would like to go," he went to pick up his coat and searched through it for his keys, "Yamato where are my keys?" he asked irritated.

"Here," Yamato said tossing him them.

"Thanks," Then Taichi opened the door and left the apartment building.

**_School…_**

Sora walked to her locker, she glanced over at Taichi's locker maybe hoping he would be there and sighed when she didn't see him, 'he must really hate me,' She thought. Taichi would usually call during those all girl night but he hadn't.

Hikari saw Sora at her locker, "Hey Sora," She said to her but she didn't respond.

Hikari then decided to walk up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Oh, Hikari don't do that again," Sora said shaken up a little.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah sort of Taichi hates me I know he does," Sora said.

"Sora we've been over this he doesn't hate you," Hikari told her.

"He never phone last night. I'm probably on my own for now on," she said.

Hikari shook her head, "No, Sora he promised and Yagami's don't break promises," Hikari said sitting next to her.

"Hi you two," Takeru said.

"I suppose you know too. Right?" Sora asked.

Takeru nodded feeling a little ashamed, "I'm sorry Sora," he said.

"No it's okay? Who told you?" She asked.

"Yamato did sort off, because Taichi was gulping down beer after beer last night. All of us were there so when we asked what was wrong with him," he stopped noticing Sora starting to cry and Hikari glaring at him.

"TAKERU!" she exclaimed.

Hikari then pulled Sora up and walked her into the girl's washroom, "I'm sorry Sora I didn't mean it like that!" Takeru said shouting over to them.

"Takeru you stay there I want to talk to you," Hikari said from with in the bathroom in a not too happy tone.

"Hikari just go away, I don't need to be talked to," Sora said noticeably upset.

"Takeru didn't mean it the way he said it Taichi doesn't hate you," Hikari said trying to encourage Sora to say some positive things for once.

Sora was sitting hugging her knees to her chest her head rested on her knees.

"I'll talk to Taichi for you Sora. You guys can't hide this from your mom and my parents forever because you're going to start showing eventually," Hikari said.

"I know that, but this isn't about that now. If Taichi doesn't want this then I'll have to consider the other option that way everyone will be happy," She said looking up at Hikari.

Hikari looked at her odd, "What other option do you mean adoption?" Hikari asked.

"Abortion," She said.

"Sora! No you can't. It's just like killing a person you can't," Hikari said begging her.

Sora didn't say anything she was all cried out and now was just sad and angry, "Fine, but you tell your brother that he has to talk not to walk away and mop around and drink," She said angry then storming out of the washroom.

Taichi sat on his bed thinking back to last night to his drinking, 'I'm an idiot,' he thought bitterly, 'Why am I the one that's freaking out cause Sora's pregnant, she's the one who's going to give birth,' He thought.

"Taichi is there a reason why you're not at school?" his mother called.

Taichi sighed a bit, 'My mom is going to find out soon too and Dad going to kill me!' He thought again, "Yes, I wasn't feeling good is all," He called back to him mother, who now was standing in the frame of the door.

"Taichi, you look fine to me. Do you have a test today?" she asked.

Taichi nodded no, 'stupid school probably phoned,' He thought angrily.

"So how did it go at the doctors?" she asked.

Taichi froze suddenly getting up off his bed, facing his mother and plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Fine everything went absolutely fine. No need to worry," He said as calmly as he could then stuttered a small nervous laugh.

His mother eyed him suspiciously, "all right. Well since your home you can clean your room," She said noticing the clothing cluttered on a heap on the ground around his bed.

Taichi moaned annoyed, "Yeah... I will," He said.

Once she left he dropped on his bed, "We got to tell them," he said aloud to himself then looked out the his window, 'I'll call Sora after school," he said and started to drift to sleep. Taichi thought as he looked out the window from where he was lying on his bed. 'I'll call Sora after school.' He started to drift off into sleep.

"I am sorry," Takeru said quietly to Hikari.

"Sorry isn't good enough Takeru." She said.

Takeru shuddered at how angry she was at him, "Well, what do you want me to say?" He asked.

"Nothing, do you know she was considering abortion? But for now she is holding off. I have got to tell Taichi about this he'll be upset if she does go through with it," She said.

"Oh so then your not mad at me?" he asked carefully.

Hikari glared at him, "Yes, and no. But I couldn't stay mad at you forever," she said.

Takeru smiled, 'yes! I mean … wait she still angry?' he thought his smile faded a bit.

"Just when Sora is around keep you mouth shut next time," Hikari said.

"Okay. I can do that," he said.

Mimi saw the two and ran over to them, "Hi you two," She said sounding excited.

"What are you happy about?" Hikari asked.

"I've got a date tonight with James Leeman," She said.

Takeru eyes widened, "Isn't that what you call on the rebound?" Hikari asked.

Mimi thought for a moment her smile fading, "I guess, but I don't care because I don't want to be stuck with what if this and what if that," She said.

"But what about Yamato?" Takeru asked.

Mimi glared at him, "I don't want to see him, it was over when he slept with her," Mimi said angrily.

Takeru put his hands up in self-defense, "Okay, Okay," He replied.

"Well, I'm going see you kids later," Mimi said perky again.

Hikari and Takeru frowned, "Yamato's going to flip," he said and Hikari nodded in understanding.

**12:00pm Noon… **

Yamato looking like a mess walked to his locker he opened it and groaned, "Ah..damn that stupid assignment is due," He said to himself and got his books he needed and put them in his backpack, he closed the locker door. 'I can't believe it, my day's been horrible, first I get stuck with Taichi's problem then I got to face Mimi everyday in home room. What else could go wrong?' He thought and he turned around and saw her.

"Yamato before you say anything I want to ask you something," Brittany said quickly.

'I had to ask,' He thought. "What?" He asked.

"I wanted to really make it up too you about what happened with Mimi, I'm really sorry. How about we go out to some restaurant?" she asked.

Yamato shook his head, "No, what part of no don't you understand! Two letter's one word! N…O.." he said raising his voice a little.

"But if you get to know me at least I…." She pleaded until she was interpreted by Yamato.

"NO!" he yelled and walked off.

Brittany snapped her fingers, "Well I tried it the nice way, now it looks like I got to play dirty," She said.

"Sorry honey," She said innocently.

Mimi saw Sora at her locker and she looked mad, "Sora?" Mimi called.  
Sora turned to see who was calling her, when she saw it was Mimi she turned her attention back to her locker.

"Sora what's wrong?" she asked.

"Would everyone stop asking me that!" she cried.

"Sorry," Mimi said.

Sora sighed, "No…my bad. I'm sorry for yelling, I'm angry with Taichi. That's all," She said.

"Oh," Mimi said.

Sora closed her locker up and turned to Mimi, "You know after the promise he made to me he hasn't even called me to talk about it, he didn't even bother to come to my house," Sora said complaining to her.

Mimi frowned, "Sora it's only been a day since you found out. He'll get used to it soon. Maybe a couple of weeks then everything will be good again," She said trying to make her feel better.

Sora shrugged her shoulders, "I guess your right I'm acting a little too over emotional. Lately," She said. "Thanks Mimi, I'm going, okay so I'll see you tomorrow right." Sora asked.

"Yeah, bye Sora," Mimi said and hugged her and they went there separate ways.

**2:30pm afternoon… **

Yamato was walking at a steady pace down the hall, when he knocked into some one.

"Sorry, My fault," The guy said to him.

Yamato glared at him giving him the creeps, "Obviously, you should watch were your going," Yamato said darkly.

"Man what's your problem! I just said I was sorry," he said offended then Yamato just pushed the kid hard into the lockers then proceeded to his car.

Hikari walked into her brother's room and saw he was sleeping. She shook him, "Taichi wake up!" she said she did this a couple of times, until he moaned opening his eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"To talk," She said.

"About what?" he asked sitting up right on his bed.

"Sora, Taichi," Hikari said.

Taichi remained silent, "Did you know that Sora found out about what happened last night at Yamato's house?" She questioned him.

"No, who told her?" He asked flatly.

"Takeru, but that's not the point. The reason I wanted to talk to you was because Sora was thinking abortion Taichi, I told her not to, she said she was fine but she wants you to be a part of this too, and to stop moping around like a baby," She told him.

"What? A abortion? What made her think of that?" He asked.

Hikari sighed angry, "Taichi you have to be there for her! She wants to talk to you. Now phone her and meet her sometime tonight or tomorrow," Hikari said.

Taichi picked up the phone on his night table and dialed Sora house. Hikari watched him making sure he did call her.

"I'll get it mom," Sora said then walked to the phone and picked it up, "hello Takenouchi Sora speaking." She said into the receiver.

"Hi Sora," Taichi said greeting her.

Sora growled, angry, "Taichi, I can't believe you've built up the nerve to phone me," She said.

"Sora I'm sorry, but I had to think. The whole drinking incident wasn't what you thought it was about. I was upset I didn't know what to do," He said.

"Oh and you deiced to take up drinking again do you want the same thing to happen Taichi, you nearly died cause of drinking the first time!" she yelled.

"I know that Sora, I don't want you to have the abortion. Don't please," he said into the phone.  
Sora gritted her teeth, "Taichi just don't phone me again okay," She said then hung the phone up.

"Sora! Sora!" he shouted but to no use.  
He put the phone back where it was before, "Hikari just leave. Now," Taichi said not particularly happy.

Yamato came thought the door of his house his dad greeted him.

"Hey Yamato here's an envelope, it's for you but I wouldn't have an Idea where it came from, doesn't have a return address on it," His father said as he handed him the package.

"That's odd," Yamato said looking at it, "Well I'm going to my room," He said.

Once he got to his room he threw his bag off and dropped it on the ground near his desk he took a seat at the desk he opened up the envelop carefully, and examined the inside.

He took out the small box, suddenly recognized when he saw a letter in the envelop.

**Dear Yamato… **  
_I'm sorry that we had to break up the way we did, but I thought since we are broken up you can have your ring back. That's what's in this envelop.  
_  
_Mimi. _

Yamato placed the letter down on the desk, and opened the box examining the ring. He put it back in the box and closed it. Yamato breathed in some air then stuffed the box into the drawer. 'It's over… really over,' He thought in disbelief.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Begins Chapter 8 **_

* * *

**_Dec 14th Thursday at school…._ **

Taichi scanned the whole area for Sora but he couldn't see her anywhere. Until he saw her orange and reddish hair he knew it was her, "Sora!" he called he pushed people out of his way and made it to her, "Sora," He said.

Sora looked at him, "Taichi what is it?" she asked.

"I want to talk to you," He said.

"It's almost time to go to class," Sora said rather upset still about what happened yesterday and the previous day.

"No, we are talking and I don't care if it's time for class," Taichi said strongly.

"Fine," Sora said.

Taichi lead her somewhere in the school were there wasn't that much traffic.

Mimi was talking to James at his locker when Yamato walked by. He saw the two then he did a double take.  
'whoa it is that kid I slammed into the locker yesterday,' He thought distracted he stopped and hid behind the pillar and spied.

"Well thank you, for the date last night," Mimi said.

"No problem," James said.

Mimi whispered something in his ear. He smiled and then kissed her.

Yamato's eyes widened startled, "she's dating someone else all ready." He whispered angryily.

"Well two can play at that game," Yamato said glaring at the two of them.

Yamato took his cell phone out and dialed a number made himself visible to Mimi and her new boyfriend.

"Hello," The voice on the other line answered.

"Hi Brittany, I thought it over and I changed my mind that offer of dinner would be great," Yamato said loud enough so Mimi could hear him.

"Oh really!" Brittany exclaimed, happily.

"Yeah," Yamato said.

"How about tonight at seven o' clock we can go to the movies too," Brittany said, grinning.

"Okay tonight at seven it is, see you later bye," Yamato said then closed he phone and walked passed Mimi and James with a smug smile across his face as he saw the shock on Mimi's face.

"Hikari, I don't want to be dragged into this!" Takeru cried trying to get his get footing on the ground.

"Well guess what we are already stuck in this mess," Hikari said still dragging him through the halls. "Mimi!" Hikari called.

"Takeru, Hikari what are you guys doing here?" Mimi asked them.

"Ah…let's see we go to school here!" Takeru said annoyed on how clueless she is at times.

"Any ways you two meet James. This is the guy I'm going out with," She said.  
They shook hands, "Well, I was going to ask you something but never mind," Hikari said, then pulled Takeru with her the turned the corner and stopped.

"Sorry," Hikari said to him.

"That's okay I'm getting used to it now," He said.

Hikari smiled, "You're so cute," she said then kissed him.

When she pulled away, Takeru had a goofy little grin on, "Come on," Hikari said and he followed speechless.

"Okay so what are you waiting for?" Sora asked him.

"Okay, I'm a idiot. I didn't mean to do anything to make you think that I didn't want any part of it. I want to help you through it. I want to be part of it," He said apologizing to Sora.

"Taichi, are you sure I mean I can go through with an abortion," Sora said then turned her back to him.

He grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him, "No, don't I don't want you to do it. I don't believe in it," he said begging her.

"I don't know you…." She was then interrupted by Taichi who kissed her Sora hadn't stopped him either. She eagerly put her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her.

"Sora…..I mean …… it," Taichi said to her in between kisses.

"Yeah I believe you…" she said.

They're kissing slowed down and Sora broke away slightly, "Taichi I've been ….. Thinking," She said.

Taichi was caressing her cheek gently, "Yeah, me too….We'll get married…because I want you in my future and our problems will be solved. I mean when were actually old enough to get married." Taichi said.  
Sora smiled, "You took that right out of my mind…." She said softly then gasped.

"What is it?" Taichi asked.

"Our parents Taichi, we have to tell them about this," She said worried.

Taichi's face paled, "oh man," He said then rubbed his temples as if he was easing a real headache.  
Sora's cell phone rung she dug into her purse and pulled it out, "hello?" she answered.  
"Oh, hi…….really, thank you for calling me instead of my mom……okay…..when…………..okay…..Monday December eighteenth yeah that is fine. Thank you." Sora said and closed her phone.

"Who was that?" Taichi asked.

Sora raised her hand to telling him to wait a moment then taking out her planner and wrote down something, "It's the doctor," She said.

"That did he say?" Taichi asked.

"The results came in from the blood test and it is official I am pregnant, he said he wants to book an ultra sound to check to see if the baby's all right. So he booked on December eighteenth at ten o'clock with Dr. Sarah Ollson on the maternity level of the hospital," She said.

Taichi looked at her hopefully, "I want to come."

Sora looked at him unsure if he was serious, "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course I'm sure, I'm the dad," He said.

"I love you Taichi," she said.

"I love you Sora, and I'll never leave you ever," He said they hugged and kissed.

"When do you suggest we tell our parents?" she asked pulling away from their hug.

"How about tomorrow night? We will tell our parents over dinner at the restaurants private dinning room. We'll split the money up for it," Sora said.

"Okay, that's fine but let me pay for it because you need the money to care for…" Taichi said but then he was interrupted by Sora.

"No, Taichi let me do that to I'll pay half you pay other it fair enough now that we are engaged. That means we do things together," She said.

"Okay you win," He said.

"I'll make reservations for five at the Clearing Towers," Taichi said then kiss her on her forehead.

**12:00pm Lunch Time… **

Yamato sat at the cafeteria table by himself he had his head down with several other kids watching him.

Takeru and Hikari spotted him,"Yamato!" TAKERU called over.

Yamato looked up saw his brother coming over, "Hi Yamato what wrong?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know whats worst, that I ask Brittany out or that Mimi is going out with someone else," He said.

"You what?" Takeru said shocked.

"You heard me," Yamato said miserably.

Takeru and Hikari took a seat across from him soon after they had Taichi and Sora had came to the table looking happier then they did this morning and holding hands.

"Ah, look the two love bird are back to there old selves again," Yamato said sort of sarcastic.

"Hey Yamato, be happy for my brother and Sora," Hikari said.

Yamato shrugged his shoulders then took a sip of his pop.

"Hey we resolved our problems, Sora is going to go a head with the pregnancy, and we've decided to get married," Taichi said.

Yamato spit his pop out all over the table, "What? Are you both crazy?" Yamato said.

"No were not. Yamato!" Sora said, "We are both in love with each other and we proved it many times, it not only because of the baby if there wasn't no baby we probably would have eloped some time later on like next year," She said.

Hikari eye's lit up, "I'm going to have a sister!" Hikari cried she got up and hugged Sora.

"Hey lets go find Mimi," Sora said to her.

"Okay, got to tell her the news any ways," She said and the two left.

Yamato looked on a little bitterly at them as they had mention Mimi, "Taichi you can't get married, you haven't even dated long enough," Yamato said.

"We can and we will. We've known each other for a long time I think that would count," Taichi said.

"Don't say anything else I get it okay," He said annoyed then getting up from his seat. "Well if you two excuse me I'm going home now."

"But its only lunch Yamato," Takeru said.

"Yeah I know. There is something I have to do," Yamato said.

"Okay later," Taichi said.

"Bye Yamato," Takeru said hollering to make sure his brother heard him.

He waved to them and left the cafeteria.

"Mimi!" Hikari said running over to her Sora followed Hikari.

"Hi, Hikari, Sora! I haven't seen you in a long time," She said.

Sora raised one eyebrow at her, "Mimi you saw me yesterday," she said.

"Yeah but there was a whole twelve hours between," She said.

"Anyways guess what Sora's going to be my sister in law!" she said Sora blushed at the comment.

"What? You're getting married!" Mimi cried and she hugged her.

"Wait hold on. You're both too young to get married. What was Taichi thinking?" Mimi asked.

"The same thing I was," Sora said.

"Yeah but who cares, she's my new sister. Sora we are so going shopping for my new niece or nephew!" she said excitedly.  
Sora sighed a little, "Hikari, I think I hear Takeru calling you," She said.

Hikari listened for a few minutes, "No, he's not. I can brother him some other time. OH…that reminds me I have to get some things done. Bye sister and Mimi," She said and quickly left in a hurry.

"Hikari's excited, but what about your parents?" Mimi asked.

"We are going to tell them tomorrow night. So, did you tell Yamato that you still love him. He's gone a little crazy I think," Sora said.

"No I didn't and I don't intend too. Not after he asked her to go out to the movies," Mimi said angry.

"He what?" Sora asked almost shouting at her in shock.

"You heard me he asked her to the movies they are going out tonight," Mimi said.

"Yamato doesn't know what he is doing. That is why you have to go to him and tell him that you still have feelings for him," Sora said.

"I'm am not going to do something like that, besides I see my love waiting for me," she said then excused herself. Sora turned and watched her as she kissed him. Sora sighed, and headed back to the cafeteria.

**Later that night at the movies…**

"Yamato said he was coming here with bitchny," Mimi said looking around then she spotted them going into see Charlie's Angles. Mimi quickly paid her ticket and walked in shortly afterwards. She looked around and spotted the two in the back row Mimi sat well covered so that no one would recognize her especially Yamato then the movie began.

**_Yagami's Dinner Time…_**

Hikari's had went to her room while the three were still down sitting at the dinner table, 'okay Taichi just tell them about dinner tomorrow night and that Sora's mom going to join us too,' He thought to himself he cleared his throat, "Uh, Mom. Dad," He said rather nervous.

"Yeah what is it Taichi?" his mother asked.

His father looked over at him, "Okay, I ah…Sora and I decided to invite our parents to dinner tomorrow night are you free for that night?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't have to work late on Fridays," His father said.

"I'm free that's nice of you two is there something going on we don't know about?" his mother asked.

Taichi smiled and laughed nervously, "You'll find out tomorrow night. Now I am really exhausted and tired and I want to go to sleep," Taichi said slowly he got up and trying not to show that he was in fact, extremely nervous then went to his room.

**_Takenouchi's…_**

"Um…mom? Can I talk to you about something?" Sora said nervously.

"Yes what is it dear," She said watching her daughter.

"Well, Taichi and I wanted to take you and his parents out for dinner tomorrow night," Sora said with a smile.

"That is nice of the both of you," Her mother said.

"If dad would like to come too you can ask him," Sora said happily.

"I don't think he is in town he went overseas somewhere to be with his new girlfriend I believe," Karen said frowning as she saw her daughters face fall. "Don't worry about that I will be there," she said smiling.

"Thanks mom," Sora said then looked up at the time, "I should get going it's time for me to go to bed."

"Okay honey, no problem. Good night," she said as her mother finished cleaning up.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Begins Chapter 9 **_

* * *

**_Movie Theater…._**

"Yamato, you're so hot," Brittany said putting her hand on his cheek.

Yamato sighed why did he get himself into this mess he thought, "You're pretty too, Brittany," he said.

Brittany let her hands travel on his chest with Yamato starting to feel uneasy then without warning, Brittany laid a huge kiss on him. Yamato was unresponsive at first but suddenly began to kiss her back.

Mimi dropped her magazine that was in her hands and it fell onto the floor, 'how could he!' she thought tears running down her cheeks Mimi then rushed out of the theater in a hurry.

In Yamato's mind, he had forgotten how it was like to kiss Mimi and was imaging that it was her he was kissing and not Brittany.

'Yamato's such a good kisser,' Brittany thought to herself.

Yamato pulled away realizing it wasn't Mimi, he looked shock at her, "Listen lets just watch the movie okay?" He asked her in whispered so he wouldn't disturb other people who were actually watching the movie.

"Okay, but you promise me that, we'll have some fun later," Brittany said.

"Ah, yeah sure what ever," Yamato said then slumped back into his seat feeling ashamed of himself. How ever he was totally unaware that Mimi had seen the kiss.

Mimi was crying outside in the cold, "Why did I even do what I did?" She asked herself feeling tears rolling down her cheeks, "Now he likes her, after he slept with her, he is nothing but a bastard," Mimi said and angrily dialed on her cell phone to call her house for a limo but she saw James in the distance.

When James came by with some of his friends he saw her and told his friends that he will see them later and came over to her, "Mimi! I thought you were doing a project for school?" He asked.

"I finished it at school," she said wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Are you okay you look like you've been crying," He said.

Mimi shook her head, "No, I'm not. Can I go home with you?" she asked.

James nodded, "Sure," he said and put his arm around her and they walked to the bus stop together.

"James thanks for being there for me," She said she reached up and kissed him, passionately. James was surprised but he started to kiss her back.

"Taichi? What are you going to stay to Mom and Dad? 'Guess what you're going to grandparents all ready. Sora's pregnant,'

"Hikari said a little loud.

Taichi flipped, "SHHH! Keep your mouth shut!" he exclaimed and looked at the door nervously.

"Don't worry they can't hear anything," She said.

"All those posters make this room sound proof," She said.

Taichi glared at her, "No, I'm not going to say that. I'll start off by saying, Mom Sora and I are getting married," He explained.

Hikari gave him an odd stare, "You're forgetting about the baby," She said.

"I know that, when they ask 'what for?' we'll tell them," he said.

Hikari crinkled her nose "Either way you are so grounded or on the other hand, they might kill you. Could I have your stereo just in case that they?" She asked.

"NO, I'm trying to be serious here Hikari," Taichi said angry with her little games.

"I'll come too," Hikari said.

"Too late all ready made the reservations," He said.

Hikari glared at him angrily, "Nice, Thanks for including your sister."

Sora sighed, 'How did it happen I wasn't supposed to get pregnant, the pill was supposed to be ninety-nine percent effective,' she gasped. 'Oh no it is my fault I missed taking it after the third time,' Sora sadly looked over at the window. 'And now I'm paying for the consequences,' She thought. Sora pulled the covers of her bed back, climbed in, and closed her eyes before slowly drifting to sleep.

**_James's house…_**  
Mimi and James were in a passionate lip lock when Mimi pulled away from him slowly,"James…you're the nicest guy ever," She said kissing his neck.

James pulled away from her a little, "Mimi? What's wrong?" he asked she never acted like this before.

"Nothing, James just shut up and come here," she demanded then kissed him hard.

They kissed more, until he stopped, "Mimi…" he said he pulled away from her.

"James just..." she was cut off.

"I know something wrong," He said again.

"Stop saying that," She said then pulled at his shirt.

James took a hold of her by her wrists, "Mimi, you're not ready to do this, and I'm not either. I care about you and I'm not going to take advantage of you because I now your break up with Yamato was bad so tell me what is wrong," James said strongly.

Mimi sniffled, she broke down, "I'm sorry," She said in a whisper, "If I told you about this you'll be mad at me," She said.

"Why?" he asked.

"It has to do with Yamato," She said.

James nodded it was about time the subject had come up he knew she still had feeling for him, "What did he do?" he asked.

"He asked Brittany to go to the movies with him, and he kissed her. I saw because I lied to you about finishing the project…I went to go and spy on them," Mimi said crying.

"I know you're on the rebound Mimi and I can't be your boyfriend if you're still going to cry about how your ex betrayed you with Brittany," He said.

Mimi bit her lip, "I'm sorry if I hurt you," She said looking up at him.

"That's okay, I understand, we can just be friends," He said.

Mimi nodded, "Thank you I would like that very much and also for not taking advantage of me," She said.

James nodded, "I'll take you home okay," He said.

"Yes please," She said and he drove her to her home.

**Brittany's house…. **

"Well here you are," Yamato said as they stopped at her house.

"Will you walk me to my door?" Brittany asked.

"Sure," Yamato said they walked to her door and stopped.

"Yamato I had a great time. I'm just grateful you fo -- I mean your not mad at me," She said.

"Well, I can't really stay angry at someone when it's my fault," He said glumly.

Brittany walked up to him, "Well I guess this is good bye for now," She said.

"Yeah," Yamato said.

Brittany kissed him full on his lips, pressing herself against his body then pulled away slowly.

"Well good night, Yamato," She said walking into her house closing the door.

Yamato was still standing there a little dazed from the kiss, "Ah yeah…tomorrow," he said he slowly turned around and walked back to his car.

**Dec, 15th Friday Morning...**

As soon as Sora got up, she felt sick and ran to the washroom throwing up. Sora held her hand to her forehead.

"Sora?" her mother came running into the washroom. "Honey, are you okay? You not sick are you?" her mother replied.

"No…it's ….." she couldn't finish her sentence when she threw up again.

"You never told me what went on at the doctor's office," Her mother asked.

"You'll find out tonight. Mother," She said as she cleaned her herself off and went to get ready for school.  
Her mother nodded, 'This reminds me all too much of when I had first found out I was pregnant …..Oh god,' She thought,

"Sora, I want to talk to you," He mother said with urgency.

"Sorry mother but I got to get to school quickly. Oh, look there's Taichi. Bye mom," She said when kissed her on her cheek and left. Her mother was too shocked even ask Sora about it.

She watched her daughter out from the window as she got into Taichi's car, "Oh please let me be wrong," She said aloud.

**School homeroom…**

"Sora, I got to leave here after home room. But I'll be back," Taichi said.

"Okay, but where you going?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled at her, "It's a surprise you'll find out tonight," Taichi said.  
The bell rang he helped Sora up then Taichi walked Sora to her class they stopped near the door. "You know how to treat woman," Sora said.

"I know. Now here's your biology class," He said.

Sora grabbed his shirt. "Ah can I come with you then?" she asked.

Taichi slowly un-raveled his shirt from Sora's hands, "Sora. You're forgetting your class and that it's a surprise wait till tonight," Taichi said repeating what he said earlier and smiled.

"Oh…alright then can I at least do this," She said and kissed him.

Taichi pulled away, "To your class missy," He said and pushed her toward the door lightly Sora then reluctantly went to class.

Taichi walked pasted Yamato who seemed to be stating off in space. Taichi stopped and did a double take. "Yamato?" he questioned. He approached him waved his hand in front of Yamato's face. "Hello?" he said.

"What? " Yamato replied quickly.

"In case you haven't noticed I called you," Taichi said.

"Yeah I know that's why I'm asking you what you wanted moron," Yamato said.

"Yeah anyways, I have to go," He said then left in a hurry.

"So he interrupts my thinking for nothing," Yamato said and glared at him.

**Near the end of second period… **

Taichi returned to the school he was still in his car he took out a small velvet box, 'I hope tonight's going to go good,' He thought. "Or why wait tonight I'll give it to her at lunch," He said the looked at his watched. "Speaking of which, It's all most lunch time," He exclaimed place the box into his pocket and locked up his vehicle.

While Taichi began toward the school, he saw Yamato and Brittany, 'What is he doing?" Taichi thought then deciding to have a little talk with Yamato and approached the two, "Hi," Taichi said and they both turned to look at him.

"Hey Taichi," Yamato said.

"Hi," Brittany said.

Taichi smiled patted Yamato on his shoulder, "You don't mind if I speak with Yamato alone. Do you?" he asked.

"Nope, I'll wait for you inside," Brittany said she kissed Yamato who was seeming enjoying it.

"Okay first of all. What the hell are you doing?" Taichi said not believing what he just saw.

"She kissed me so what?" Yamato said now starting to feel irritated by Taichi.

"No kidding what are you doing with the girl that broke your relationship up with Mimi?" Taichi said to him almost shouting.

"Just relax. Is there a problem with you? Can't you see I'm trying to move on," Yamato said.

Taichi started at him odd. "With her that witch!" he exclaimed.

"She's not a witch Taichi and watch your mouth when you start calling my girlfriend names," He said.  
At this point Taichi couldn't believe what he was hearing from him and was getting annoyed and angry with his friend,

"There has got to be another reason isn't there," Taichi said hoping he would explain more on why he was doing what he was doing.

"Taichi, Mimi gave me my ring back I think that's an indication that she wants to move on," Yamato said.

"Yamato, why are you moving on with Brittany of all people? Is it because she coming on to you or is it because you want her to be with her just for sex?" Taichi asked.

"Maybe that is part of it," He said.

Taichi closed his eyes, "Okay, let me give you this piece of advice. Don't do it, you're using her, and if she finds out you've been using her she'll do something worse, then what she has done to break you and Mimi up. Do you get what I'm trying to say Yamato?" he asked.

"Yeah, and she won't find out. So relax," Yamato said.

"Listen to me I'm your friend, and I'm serious. That girl is a wacko," He said.

Yamato ignore the last comment, "Taichi I think you've been over thinking. Don't worry about me I can handle it," He said.

Taichi shrugged his shoulders, "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you," Taichi said and walked away, to find Sora.

'Taichi overreacts too much,' Yamato thought.

"Hi what was that all about?" Brittany asked as she returning.

Yamato rolled his eyes slightly, "Nothing, he's a little bit paranoid," He said.

"Oh. Well come on let's go inside, It's a bit chilly," Brittany said shivering from the cold air.

Sora saw Taichi and immediately went over to him, "Taichi, what is it?" she asked.

Taichi looked at her, "Honestly, Yamato's lost his sanity when he and Mimi both broke up," He said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because Now Yamato's having some fun with Brittany," Taichi said.

Sora didn't know what to say, "What do you mean some fun? He's using her?" she asked.

Taichi nodded, "I warned him if she finds out she's been used she's going to act psychotic. I warned him but he doesn't want to listen, " Taichi said then slipping his hands into his pockets and felt the box he was going to give Sora, "Come on let's go somewhere private," He said and looked around leading her away from the busy halls.

Mimi walked with James to his locker, "James, I really meant it last night. You're a really nice guy who deserves some one's that going to be committed to you. I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling in anyway," She said.

He smiled, "That's really nice thing to say Mimi."

"I really am grateful to you," She said.

"Well, so am I," he pauses to take a look at his watch, "I've got to go and meet up with some friends," He said.

Mimi nodded understandingly she watched him leave and then saw Takeru, "TAKERU!" she said to him.

Takeru who was startled jumped, "Mimi! You scared the crap out of me!" he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry really I am but I got a favor for you to do for me," She said.

Takeru looked at her oddly, "Really? I'm afraid to ask…..as long as I don't have to do anything really stupid," he said seriously.

Mimi laughed, "No, nothing like that I just need you to spy," She said.

"Spy? On who," He asked.

"Your brother of course," She said.

Takeru's face went pale 'great,' He thought, "Ah…I don't think I can do that. I mean…he's my brother and if he ever found out that I did spy on him he'll kill me, literally," Takeru said trying to get out of Mimi's plan.

"Takeru don't be silly he won't do anything like that. Now here," She said as she had went into her school bag and pulled out a few things a tape recorder, camcorder and a camera.

"No Mimi, you don't understand I can't!" Takeru said begging her as she was leaving him with all the equipment.  
She just turned back to him, "Thank you Takeru! I got to go find Sora or Hikari whomever I find first," She shouted over to him and disappeared down the stairs.

"BUT….MIMI!," he said shouting at her then sighed looking at the equipment she gave him, 'Where is Hikari when I need her?' he thought.

Brittany and Yamato were making out outside in the cold, 'When are we going to get to the fun part' Yamato thought.

Brittany pulled away from him, "Hey…Yamato can we go inside I'm kind of cold and I really don't feel like kissing any more lets talk some where," She said.

Yamato sighed, "Okay where do you want to go?" he asked casually.

"Library, it's always quite in there," She said.

"Okay fine, lets go," he said and they headed toward the front entrance.

**_At The Library…_**

In a small study room in the library the two window room, with the windows being covered by blinds, and in side were Taichi and Sora where standing talking, "Okay so what is it that you wanted to show me?" she asked.

"I was originally going to give it to you tonight when we are at the restaurant with our parents and then I thought what if the whole thing just goes wrong and our parents flip and any ways I decided to give it you now and do it properly," Taichi said then got down on one knee.

He pulled out a small box from his pocket then opened it in front of her, "Sora Takenouchi will you marry me." He said.

"This feels really strange," Sora said with a little laugh.

"I know it's probably not as I imagined this day would be but at least it's a step in the right path for our baby right," He said still on his knee.

"That is true," Sora said.

"Well do I get an answer?" Taichi asked anxiously.

"Of course I will," She said and pulled him up and gave him a passionate kiss then pulled away.

"But Taichi you didn't have to get a ring," She said.

"Sure I did, it makes it official," He said then hugged her, "You're the best and I love you," He said.

"I love you too Taichi you mean the world to me," Sora said then she looked down at her watch "Oh no," she said worried.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I've got to find Mimi and tell her about the assignment," Sora said.

"Okay well let's go," Taichi said and they exited the room where they almost ran into Yamato and Brittany.

"Oh, hi Brittany, Yamato," Sora said.

Taichi didn't say anything until Sora nudged him, "Hi Yamato…Brittany," He said unwillingly.

Brittany looked at them they are his friend and she was being nice, "Hi Sora…is it?" she asked. Sora nodded.

"And Taichi how are you two?" She asked.

"We are fine and if you excuse us we got to go find someone," Sora said and they both left.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders, "What is wrong with them I was being nice," Brittany said.

"Don't worry about it they are just uptight snobs," Yamato said feeling a little alone by how cold they had acted toward him just because of his interest in Brittany. 'They have to accept the fact that I'm with Brittany,' Yamato thought as they both went into the room that Taichi and Sora had just vacated.

Yamato sat down on a chair, "Hey I'm sorry, about them if you were upset by what they did," he said.

"No it's okay. I understand I'm not their favorite person in the world," She said "Any ways, what's their story?" she asked.

"Nothing interesting," he said quickly.

"I've heard rumors about last year between you four," Brittany said.

"I'm sorry I can't answer that any questions about what happened last year, let's talk about us," He said attempting to change the subject.

"Okay sure," She replied.

Takeru looked all most everywhere for Hikari but he couldn't find her but then he saw Taichi and Sora, "Guys!" he said calling out to them.

Taichi and Sora looked up to see Takeru on the second floor waving at them.

Sora and Taichi waved to him to come down when he came down he was panting, "Have….you've…seen…Hikari?" he asked.

"No we haven't why are you looking for her?" Taichi questioned as looked at all the small bags that he was carrying on his shoulders along with his own backpack.

"I got a question. Why are you carrying all that stuff around?" Sora asked.

"I'm on a mission," He explained.

"What kind of mission?" Taichi asked suspicious.

"Um, nothing," he said quickly then was about to leave when Hikari came.

"Hikari! Finally where have you been?" Takeru asked her.

Hikari saw all the equipment he was carrying and smiled delighted, "Where did you get all this stuff. We can have so much fun with this," She said as she looked at Taichi and Sora.

"NO, Hikari don't even think about it. Besides it's almost time for class so we got to go," Taichi said Sora had agreed with him and they were off to their class.

"Chickens," Hikari said muttering to herself.

"Hikari that is not why I have this equipment with me Mimi wants me to spy on Yamato and so I was looking for you because I wanted your help," He said.

"Oh of course I want to help! I love spying. Even thought your not supposed to but. What ever come on!" Hikari said as she dragged him. "Okay, Just don't drag me though!" he cried.

**5:00 pm Evening at the Takenouchi's...**

"Sora, this dinner party thing with the Yagami's what is it about?" he mother asked as she put some earring on and put some finishing touches on her hair.

"It's something but I'll tell you later after dinner," Sora replied. She put some shoes on.

**Yagami's...**

"Hikari don't stay up late tonight," Her mother said.

"Mom its Friday there is no school tomorrow," She said.

"Well don't over tire your self," She said.

Hikari nodded Taichi was already was waiting in the car outside with his dad.

"Bye Mom," Hikari said.

"Bye honey and behave," Anna said as she opened the door.

"I will," She said smiling.

A few moments after the Yagami's left for the restaurant, Takeru came out of the bushes and knocked on the door, "Takeru there you are what took you so long?" Hikari said as she put on her coat.

"We got a problem I don't know where Yamato is taking her," Takeru said brushing the leaves out of his hair and off his clothing.

"Well why don't you call and find out," Hikari asked him.

"Okay hold on," Takeru said pulling out his cell phone and dialed his house number hoping his brother hadn't left yet.

"Hello," Yamato answered the phone.

"Yamato, how's it going?" Takeru said trying to be casual.

Yamato frowned, "I'm getting ready to go out, why?" he asked.

"With Brittany I am presuming… where to?" Takeru asked.

"The Clearing Towers why?" Yamato asked.

"Oh cool, good restaurant well have fun okay? I've got to go bye," Takeru said and pressed the end button on his cell quickly before his brother could question him any further.

"Awesome this couldn't be any better," Hikari said excitedly.

"Why do you say that?" Takeru questioned a little confused.

"Because that is where Taichi, my mom and dad, and Sora and her mom are at the moment," Hikari said with that mischievous smile.

Takeru frowned, "Hikari…" he said trailing off and shaking his head.

**_Clearing Towers Restaurant_****  
_Yamato and Brittany _**

"So what are you going to order?" Brittany asked him.

"I don't know, if something sounds good I'll take it," He said.

"Okay," she said and they both browsed through the menus.

Just a couple tables away was Takeru and Hikari with the equipment Mimi had given them, "do you think this is close enough?" Takeru questioned her in a whisper.

"I think so, just let me place the recorder more closer so we can get their voices on tape," Hikari said as she got up and slowly, while watching them, working her way so she was directly behind the booth they where sitting at and placed the recorded in the plants that lined the top of the booths.

**8:00pm the private dinning room… at the Clearing Towers**

Everyone was finishing up there dinner while chatting, Sora sat there smiling nervously, Taichi held her hand underneath the table trying to get her to relax.

"So, what is this big elaborate dinner about?" Taichi's dad asked suddenly.

Catching both Taichi and Sora off guard, "Um, would you believe me if I said it was for fun?" Taichi said.

"Not really everything has their reasons," His dad said to him.

"Oh okay," Taichi said and slyly slid back into his sit.

"Taichi there going to want to know sooner or later," Sora said starting to fell a little uncomfortable after feeling the six eyes all on her.

'Okay your okay Taichi go,' Taichi said to himself then stood up at the table and cleared his throat, "The real reason why we have gathered everyone here is to tell you that we have decided to get married," Taichi said slowly he watched there expressions.

"Excuse me?" Kevin said with disbelief.

"Haven't you thought this through yet you're only seventeen years old," Anna said quickly.

"I'm sorry, but there another reason isn't their?" Karen said she knew there was something else or else the two wouldn't have thought of marriage yet.

'My mom knows….' Sora thought panicking.

"What do you mean other reason?" Kevin asked her.

"I don't know but they both seem to have it figured out which I have had a bad feeling about," Karen said explaining to Kevin.

Taichi and Sora paled, 'Mrs. Takenouchi knows,' He thought feeling sick He looked at Sora asking her with his eye if she told her, she shook her head no.

"My mom is right there is another reason and that other reason is that I'm ….." Sora stopped she couldn't get the word out.

"She's p--," he stopped but he couldn't say it either.

Karen looked paled at the two kids who were in front of her, "Pregnant," Karen said suddenly.

Taichi and Sora both looked at her in shock then they both looked down at their hands.

"What! Is this true!" Kevin said shocked his wife on the other hand was too shocked to speak.

"I'm so sorry, it's my fault," Sora said to Kevin then broke down crying Taichi hugged her.

"Dad!" Taichi said.

"Don't dad me Taichi! Because right now I'm not very happy with you," Kevin said.

Taichi looked at his mother who was in shock still of the news then Karen spoke, "I only thought the throwing up was a bug that you had Sora, all until I realized something today. It all happened to me when I was pregnant with you, the exact same symptoms," she explained teary eyed.

"Mom I wasn't meaning to get pregnant. I swear to you," Sora said pleading with her mom.

"I know that, but you had to be more careful," She said.

"So what have you kids decided? What about school?" Anna asked angry at her son and his girlfriend.

"Were getting married, and I we want to have this baby, we are not getting an abortion or going to but the baby up for adoption as for the school we can take home schooling," Taichi said.

"We are going to continue this conversation at home," Kevin said he looked at his wife and then at Karen.

All three parents all got up and left the private room, "It didn't turn out well," Sora said.

"Well let's hope it turns out okay at the house," Taichi said.

"Okay remember that I love you," Taichi said to her.

"And you remember that I love you too," Sora said to him the two got up and exited the private dinning room and followed their parents out side.

Hikari laughed 'this is great footage.' She thought Hikari had temporarily forgot about Sora and Taichi but was having to much fun taking picture of Brittany and Yamato from all kinds of angles.

"There kissing, and talking and kissing and talking…." Takeru said repeating everything rather dully as he sat the table.

Then something caught the corner of his eye. He saw Hikari's Mom and Dad followed by Sora's Mom and a little later Sora and Taichi and he caught it on tape, "I don't think that went according to plan," Takeru said out loud trying to get a close up on Sora and Taichi's faces.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Begins Chapter 10**_

* * *

**Yagami's...**

While their parents were conversing of the right way to handle the current situation Taichi and Sora talked.

"What do you think there talking about?" Sora asked trying to hear what they were saying in the kitchen.

"I don't know if it's taking them this long too decided over something. Then I take that as a bad sign," Taichi said looking at his living room door and sighed.

"I think there deciding some kind of punishment," Sora said to him.

"No….never mind you are probably right about that," Taichi said wearily.

* * *

"Hikari!" he whispered. "Hikari!" he whispered again. Takeru scanned the restaurant until he found her and pulled her back to there table.

"What is it I was just getting some good pictures," she exclaimed angrily at him.

"I think that's enough evidence all ready Hikari," Takeru said.

"Mimi's waiting for us at her house so come on," He said.

"Okay fine you win, mister, I'm too scared to be caught by my brother," She said.

Takeru rolled his eyes, "I got something on your brother," Takeru said teasing her.

Hikari looked at him excited she jumped, "What is it?" she asked.

"You'll find out when we go to Mimi's," he said with an evil smile.

"Okay let's go then she said," Hikari said and ushered him out of the restaurant.

* * *

"Where are those two?" Mimi questioned, walking a back and fourth in her bedroom.

* * *

"Dessert next?" Yamato asked.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders, "How about we go to my place?" she asked him.

Yamato looked at her, and smiled, "Okay sure. Let's," He said standing up and paid the meal. Then they both left for Brittany's house.

* * *

"Taichi, Sora we've decided that it's fine. You two can get married and the baby will be happy with both parents around," Anna said looking at the two teens who were shocked to hear them saying this.

"And we decided to let you two live together starting this weekend, we will help you move and everything," Anna said finishing.

They stared at their parents in disbelief, "Your letting us live together?" They asked astonished.

"In the guest house," Kevin said.

"Um, whoa, is there a catch somewhere?" Taichi asked carefully.

"Yeah and you have to get a job and pay rent for the house, your food and clothing and of course baby supplies," Karen said.

Sora and Taichi faces dropped, "Okay so when do we move into the guest house?" Taichi asked.

"Tomorrow so start your packing," his father said to him and Sora.

Taichi gave Sora a kiss, "I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, bye honey." She whispered back.

"Okay now that that's settled Sora, lets go home and start packing," Her mother said as they headed to the door.

"Well see you tomorrow Anna, Kevin." Karen said waving at them.

"Bye, Sora, Karen," They both said waving.

* * *

Brittany patted a spot next to her on her bed and Yamato sat down next to her, "So wanna start now?" She asked.  
Yamato kissed her she fell back lying on the bed, Yamato got on top of her. Brittany began to un-fastening the buttons on his shirt and Yamato took it off himself letting it fall on the ground he began to work on her shirt when suddenly images were hitting him hard.

_'Mimi and him kissing on her bed the last night they were together.' … 'Giving her the ring.' … 'Mimi walking to him…' …. The feeling of her lips on his was burning his mind._

Then feeling Brittany's lips on his neck…he felt so guilty, so dirty, as if he was betraying Mimi. Startled Yamato pulled away quickly and looked at Brittany in shock.

"Yamato what are you doing? Keep on going," She said looking up at him.

He shook his head, "I can't," he said.

Brittany stared at him, "What do you mean? You can't?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't explain it. I just can't," he said getting off her, he bent down to pick up his shirt off the floor and putting it back on him he redid the buttons of his shirt up. He hurried to the bedroom door but Brittany, with her shirt undone, stopped him.

"Yamato? What is wrong? Tell me!" she shouted pleadingly.

"I can't. Let me go. Now!" he replied angrily.

Brittany moved out of his way and watched him walk to the front door opening it and closing it behind him.

"What did I do?" Brittany said aloud.

* * *

Mimi, Hikari, and Takeru were watching the video tape now and were now at the end when they saw Taichi and Sora walking out of the private dining room looking sad.

"Is that the part that you were talking about Takeru," Hikari asked.

"Yeah," He said.

"That was all you got?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah sorry Mimi," Takeru said.

"It's okay," she said quietly.

"Mimi I'm sure my brother is a little bit preoccupied at the moment but I don't believe that he is in love with Brittany," Takeru said to her trying to comfort her.

"Thank you for being nice," Mimi said, "You guys can go home."

"Take care, Mimi," Hikari said.

"I will thanks, for doing what I asked you too," she said smiling at them and the two preteens left her room and out the front door.

* * *

Yamato lay on his bed thinking, 'I'm so confused,' He thought. He eyes resting on a picture on his dresser. He then reached over, grabbed the phone from it cradle, and dialed Mimi's phone number.

"Hello, Mimi speaking," She said into the phone.

Yamato didn't stay anything thing he couldn't speak, "Hello?" Mimi said once again then Yamato pressed the end button on the phone and put it back to where it was.

'Taichi was right,' He thought, "I can't go on like this anymore I don't want her. I'll break it off with her tomorrow," Yamato said. He didn't want to lead her on anymore. When in his heart was telling him you love Mimi not Brittany.

His whole world was turned around. He was trying to get something from Brittany, which wasn't love it was he being selfish.

**Saturday Dec 16th Noon...**

Yamato waited for Taichi to pick up the phone he taped his fingers lightly on the coffee table, "Come on Taichi…I know your home," He said out loud his dad was coming home today and Yamato promised to pick him up at the airport shortly.

"Hello….Sora speaking," She said into the receiver.

"Sora? What are you doing there?" he asked.

Sora just sighed, "Long story, you want to talk to Taichi?" she asked.

"Yeah…where is he?" He asked carefully.

"He is hauling a mattress to the guest house," She said.

Yamato was confused, he could hear a lot of commotion going on in the back ground, "Okay, what exactly is going on? I mean….it's sounds like a party is going on," He said.

"Oh, no. real reason. Don't tell any body. But our parent thought it was a good Idea we live together, just me and Taichi and our baby feed ourselves buy our own food, get jobs, and pay the rent to stay at the guest house," Sora said.  
Yamato was surprised, "What is that supposed to be? Punishment?" he asked, not really believing it.

"No….hey here's your brother what to talk to him?" she asked Yamato.

"No that okay just say Hi and tell Taichi to call me back," Yamato said.

"Okay well, see you later, bye Yamato," Sora said then closed the phone.

As he hung the phone up and looked, though the window and he sighed.

Sora and Hikari were sitting in the Yagami's living room floor. Sorting threw some of Sora's things she brought from home. The two mothers were talking. While Taichi, Takeru and Kevin were moving some new furniture into the guesthouse.

"Okay, so this, that and…those things?" Hikari said as she pointed to the weird looking glass vases Sora had brought.

"Yeah, aren't they pretty," Sora asked.

"Ah, yeah I guess," Hikari said trying not to laugh.

"Okay, so there not that pretty but flowers look good in them," Sora said gigging.

"Hey this is kind of weird," Hikari said whispering to her.

"I know but, after everything is over and done with it will be better. We can get used to it," Sora said to her.

"Right I guess," Hikari said.

"Sora, don't you think about when the time comes to give birth, it's going to hurt a lot," Hikari said Sora made a face.

"Don't talk about it right now because, I have to get thought the whole nine months still," Sora said.

Hikari nodded, "Fair enough."

"But you'll be there with me right?" Sora asked.

Hikari bit her lip. "I don't know. Taichi's going to be there with you don't you want him there?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, just in case he faints," Sora said and two started to laugh.

"What are you laughing about you two?" Sora's mom asked.

They shrugged there shoulders and were still laughing.

* * *

"Is this going to work?" Karen asked Anna they returned to there normal conversation.

"I hope it does. It's there own good. They created this and there going to stick threw it Karen. Don't worry," She said looking over at two girls.

"Well, I think everyone is getting along well," Karen said looking at girls then she looked over to the door leading out to the guesthouse.

"I hope the boys are okay, it's pretty cold," Anna said as she tried to see them through the window.

* * *

Next was a dresser drawer that was supposed to go to Sora and Taichi's room, Taichi and Takeru carried it in through the front door, "Okay set it down there," Kevin said.

"Okay there," Taichi said.

Mimi sighed Sora's not home, Deanna isn't home and neither is James, 'That's not fair,' She thought lazily.

"Mimi want to come shopping with me?" her mother asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh! Yeah mom, wait for me to get changed," She said excited.

Mimi came down stairs all changed ready to go to the mall for shopping with her mother.

Everyone was in the guesthouse looking around after finally finished to clean up and reorganize the guesthouse.

* * *

"This really turned out great," Anna said looking around, "I thought it would be really old and disgusting in here."

"Me too honey but now its all cleaned up," Kevin said.

"Okay, Taichi, Sora. Your sleeping arrangements are you two sleep in different beds and the other room is going to be the nursery right," Anna said.

Taichi and Sora walked into there new bedroom, "Yeah that is really nice mom," Taichi said with a fake smile.

"Yeah, really nice," Sora said agreeing with Taichi.

"Okay so that means no Taichi in the house? right?" Hikari asked her mother.

"Well you'll still see him and Sora when they come over for breakfast and Dinner but other then that they will live here," She said.

Hikari lowered her eyes Takeru put his arm around her to comfort her.

Sora gasped, "Taichi, Yamato called at lunch time he wanted to talk to you," She said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? He's going to freak out at me for not calling him," Taichi said already hearing Yamato's voice in his head shouting at him for not calling.

"Honey, just tell him I forgot to tell you," She said.

Taichi was about to walk out of the bedroom when he stopped, "Doesn't the house have telephone line?" he asked.

"Yeah, here's a phone right here," Taichi's dad picked up the receiver showing them.

Taichi took it from him and was about to dial Yamato number when he looked at everyone who was starting at him.

"Can everyone get out of my house!" Taichi said then smiled amused.

Everyone turned around and filed out of the house Sora too was going to go until Taichi called her to stay and Taichi proceeded to dial Yamato's phone number.

"Hello Ishida household," Yamato said into the receiver.

"Yamato I just got your message," Taichi said.

"It's about time," He said.

"Sora, kind of forgot," He said.

"That okay, any ways you were right," Yamato said thinking back to what almost happened last night.

"Right about what?" he asked.

"Brittany, Taichi," he said annoyed.

"Oh, right that. So what happened?" he asked.

Sora was sitting on the bed listening, curiously.

"Well, we went to her house and you know started to undress and then Mimi starts coming to mind, I swear I felt like I was betraying her," Yamato said honestly.

"Really, didn't I tell you?" Taichi said.

"Anyways, I stopped myself so I told her I can't do it and I left," He said.

Taichi looked at Sora then paid his attention to Yamato, "I won't know what do. I never exactly stopped myself from…." He was cut off by Yamato.

"To much information Taichi, keep it to yourself," Yamato said.

"Sorry anyways what are you going to do?" he asked Yamato.

"I'm breaking up with her," He said.

Taichi glanced worriedly at Sora, "Okay but prepare yourself. That's the only good advice I have unless you want to talk to Sora," Taichi said to him.

"No that's okay. But wish me luck," He asked.

"Good luck man," Taichi said.

"I going to break it off with her tomorrow though," Yamato said.

"Yamato, tomorrows to long to wait do it tonight," Taichi said.

"No man I got to think about this I have to put all together so it doesn't sound bad," Yamato replied.

Taichi sighed, "All right then, suits yourself. Bye," Taichi said.

"Bye" Yamato hung the phone up.

"He's going to break up with Brittany," Taichi said.

"Oh, when tonight?" she asked.

"No tomorrow, well that's what he says but I don't know," Taichi said a little weary that he refused to tell her tonight.

**Sunday December 17th Early afternoon...**

Yamato sighed, 'Yamato just say what you practiced last night, and everything should go smoothly,' He told himself picking up the phone and dialed Brittany's house.

"Hello, Coners estate," said a small female voice.

"Is Brittany there?" Yamato asked.

"This is her," She said.

Yamato smiled, "Hi, um could you meet me at my house in about an hour?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, what is it about?" she asked.

"You'll find out when you get here," Yamato said then hung up.

"That's odd what would he want to meet me….." she trailed off realized what he could been suggesting. 'Notty boy Yamato,' she thought.

Sora got up slowly from her bed then felt sick as soon as she did so. Then getting up she ran to the washroom, which woke Taichi up.

"Sora?" he asked slowly getting out of his bed, he could hear her throwing up and got scared that she was really sick went he had came to the washroom, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah….don't worry it's just morning sickness, Taichi," Sora said after she had finished she wiped her mouth and then washed her face. Holding her stomach, she went into the living area of the guesthouse, the kitchen and living room were fused together, and there was a knock at the door.

Taichi slowly still in shirt and boxers went to get the door "Mom?" he questioned. "Hi, Mrs. Yagami," Sora said from the couch.

"Hi kids, I brought you some crackers Sora, these help you from not feeling really sick in the morning," She said handing her a box.

"Your mother told me about your morning sickness so I went to the store and I bought some boxes. Hikari is bringing the rest but I don't know how long it takes her," She said aloud.

"Here I am mom," She said bringing along six boxes of crackers.

Taichi frowned, "I thought you said we have to buy our own food?" he asked.

"Yeah but I'll help you guys get started," She said with smile.

**Hour later...**

Yamato paced in his living room as he waited for Brittany.

Yamato jumped to the door, as the doorbell rung, and opened to see a smiling Brittany, 'what is she smiling about," He asked himself.

"Hi Yamato, I didn't know you were so eager," She said.

Yamato shook his head confused, "I'm sorry what are you talking about?" he asked.

Brittany moved closer, to him incanting her intentions, "Brittany, not that," He said pushed her away from him.

"Okay then what is this about?" she asked annoyed.

Yamato closed his eyes, 'okay you just have to say it nicely, and everything will go smoothly,' He thought to himself. "Um, well. I really think your pretty and everything Brittany but, I can't see you any more," He said.

Brittany looked at him shocked, "What do you mean? You're dumping me after 2 dates?" she asked.

"Well yeah in a way. I can't see you because it isn't working out," He replied.

'Where is this coming from…unless that stupid bitch did something or said something to him... Time for the original plan even if it's impossible,' She thought then sniffed.

'She crying now….uh… god,' Yamato thought. "Brittany I'm sorry," He said.

"Yamato, do you remember that night…the night you don't remember that we made love…." She sniffled.

Yamato rolled his eyes he only really remembered half of it, "Yeah, the night that I don't remember what happened," He said starting to turn bitter.

"It turns out…I'm pregnant." She still had her back to him.

"What?" Yamato asked.

"Yamato I'm going to have your child," She said and turned to face him.

"But…but…I…I don't remember that night how am I supposed to know your telling the truth?" he asked.

"Yamato, I took a test, a blood test and my doctor told me," She said.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"I am Yamato why can't you listen to me!" she cried and ran out of the apartment.

Yamato stood there dumfounded and really pissed off he couldn't believe this was happening now he picked his phone can called Taichi's house.

"Hello Yagami's" Taichi dad said into the phone.

"Is Taichi there?" Yamato asked.

"Nope Sorry, he's moved into the guest house I'll give you the phone number though," Kevin said.

"Yeah hold on…okay what is it?" Yamato asked.

"555-8734," Kevin said as Yamato wrote down the number and hung up the phone and dialed Taichi's new phone number.

"Hello Taichi Yagami," Taichi said into the phone sounding rather bored.

"Taichi, everything went absolutely wrong! She claiming she's pregnant now," Yamato said panicking.

"What?" Taichi asked.

"You heard me she's claming she's pregnant. I mean I told her the whole I'm sorry stuff and everything then she starts crying and pours on about how she's pregnant," He said getting really angry so much so Taichi held the phone away from his ear.

"Ah, Yamato settled down," Taichi said.

"How can I when I'm screwed over. I don't even know what I was thinking when I asked her out!" Yamato said.

"Okay just breath and relax," Taichi said to him.

Yamato ran his fingers through his hair, "Taichi, you don't understand….she's freaking scaring me I just want things the way they were before," He said.

"Okay, Yamato listen to me. The one way to get rid of her is to beat her at her own game," Taichi said.

"Game?" Yamato questioned.

"Yeah, you got to find out if she lying or if this whole mess is real. Now, go to Mimi and beg her to help you…." Taichi was cut off.

"Taichi! I can't Mimi's probably doesn't want to see me ever again. How can I get through to her if she won't talk to me?" Yamato said.

"Don't worry I'll get Sora to look after Mimi, but as I was saying we got to play Brittany's game. If you can't remember sleeping with her then you obviously hadn't. There isn't many guys that don't remember something like that. So we got to prove that it was a scam," Taichi said he looked out the window.

"But, how Taichi?" Yamato asked annoyed.

"I will have to think about that, first lets get Mimi to cooperate with us," Taichi said he looked at Sora who had just walked into the living room.

"Okay do it but hurry because I want to get rid of her," Yamato said then closed the phone.

"What about me?" Sora asked.

"Yamato broke up with Brittany and now she's claming that she's pregnant," Taichi said.

Sora looked at him, "And where do I come in?" She said looking directly at him.

"You need to convince Mimi to start talking to him again," He said.

"Okay I'll see what I can do. However, she is going to come here so….make yourself useful Taichi," She said.

"Okay boss," He said and walked to the main house. Sora picked up the phone and called Mimi house.

"Hello Mimi speaking."

"Mimi it's Sora."

"Oh Sora I was trying to get a hold of you yesterday but you weren't home so why weren't you home?" she asked.

"I moved in with Taichi. Apparently it's punishment of the pregnancy and married proposal," Sora said.

Mimi gasped, "Sora! You never told me how come no one ever tells me about things like this!" she cried into the receiver.

"Sorry, come on over let's talk in person," Sora said.

"Okay I'll be there in flash," Mimi said and grabbed her purse and coat and left in a hurry.

* * *

'I'm so confused and frustrated,' Yamato he thought. Then laid down on the sofa, 'what was I thinking? Taichi was right about her and he warned me and now this…' he looked over to the stereo getting the remote turned it on.

* * *

Mimi walked past the main house and to the guesthouse where she knocked on the door, Sora opened it and they hugged then Sora ushered her in.

"Oh, wow so this is your own place?" she asked looking around.

"You need a little bit of pink in here though," She told her.

"Ah, I don't think that would go good with Taichi," She said.

Mimi shrugged, "So what's this about the engagement?" she asked.

"Well, Taichi and I decided why not get married so then this baby has a whole family and he was thinking the same thing pretty much," She said then felt dizzy and took a seat on the couch, "Uh Mimi can you pass me the crackers near you," Sora asked.

"Sure," Mimi said handing them to her and sat down on the opposite sofa.

Sora started to nibble at a cracker, "Now, before you flip I want you to consider this. Don't go off the wall please," Sora said seriously.

"Okay I promise," Mimi said.

"Well, it's about Yamato," Sora stopped expecting her to say something but she had only sighed at the mention of his name.

"Mimi you don't still hate him do you. You miss him don't you?" she asked her.

Mimi nodded, "I do miss him, but how can I ever forgive him for what he did," She said.

Sora looked at her friend then at the main house through the window, "Taichi has a plan, because Yamato broke up with

Brittany and now she says she's….pregnant..." Sora didn't get a chance to finish when she was cut off.

"WHAT!" she yelled.

"Mimi sit down! I thought you promised not to over react!" Sora said quickly.

"Fine, go on," Mimi said feeling tears coming to her.

"As I was saying she's pregnant but Taichi doesn't think so and neither does Yamato," Sora said.

"How do they think that? I saw him in bed with her with my own eyes!" she said shouting at Sora.

"Mimi please just put that aside, they want your help to expose Brittany's lies," Sora said begging her hoping she could find somewhere in her heart to let her work with him.

"Put it aside something like that which has been haunting me for a month," Mimi said.

"Please Mimi, if you want to know the real truth then you will help them. That way you can really find out what really happened," Sora said.

Mimi bit her lip, "You don't understand how it feels," she began.

"No I don't. Yamato claimed he doesn't remember a thing what kind of guy would not remember if they slept with a girl?" Sora said

"You have a point I should give him the benefit of the doubt then," Mimi said she smiled to Sora, "I'm in."

"Good, I'll let Yamato and Taichi know you are in as well," Sora said.

"Okay, tell Yamato to meet me at my locker at school tomorrow okay?" Mimi asked her.

"Sure I will do that," Sora said with a smile.

"Well bye Sora thank you," she said and left the house.

With in a couple minutes of leaving Taichi came threw the front door, "How did it go?" he asked quickly.

"She said yes and that she will meet Yamato at her locker tomorrow," Sora said with a huge smile of success across her face.

"Great we are close to know the real truth," Taichi said he grabbed the phone and called Yamato again.

"Ishida," Yamato said answering the phone.

"Yamato good news," Taichi said.

"She agreed?" Yamato asked him a little surprised.

"Yeah and she wants to meet you tomorrow at school at her locker," Taichi said.

"Looks like my luck is finally changing, tell Sora thank you," Yamato said grinning as things were finally looking up. Mimi was agreeing to see him and make an attempt at a normal conversation with him tomorrow.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Begins Chapter 11**_

* * *

**Dec 18th Morning at the guest house at 10:00am...**

"Hello, Miss. Takenouchi, and Mr. Yagami," Dr. Ollson said greeting them.

"Yes and you are Dr. Ollson right?" Sora asked her.

She nodded, "Yes nice to meet you both, I sometimes get young women in here you must be by far the youngest though," She said.

Sora and Taichi both looked down to the floor, "I would imagine that is not very good either," Sora said.

"Oh of course not things happen that are out of your control sometimes," Dr. Ollson said smiling at them trying to make them both feel better. "So all I'm going to do is run a few tests do an ultrasound and a physical," she said.

"Taichi you can go and do some shopping I'll be fine," Sora said to him.  
Taichi squeezed her hand acknowledging her, "Okay, I'll be back in an hour or so," he said then left the office.

**Grocery store…**  
Taichi was looking for milk, "Where's the milk?" he thought out loud looking around and walked up along the Isles until he saw the dairy products sign, "Ha found it!" he said.

Some old people were staring at him oddly but he didn't care, 'cereal…where oh yeah I saw it over in the other Isle,' He thought walked to the other isle and saw a hole bunch of cereal and smiled, 'yes two points for me!' he thought happily.

**School...**  
'School sucks, school sucks, school sucks…' Takeru said repeating it in his mind during all of his second period class.

Hikari saw he was lost in thought and poked him, 'that didn't even faze him' she thought laughing. 'A little harder maybe', she poked him.

Takeru startled jumped in his chair causing the class to turn and look at him, "What's wrong Mr. Takashi?" the teacher asked.

"Nothing, I was just about to…fall and I stopped myself," He said to the teacher.

The class laughed Takeru's face went red with embarrassment, "Very well," The teacher resumed talking.  
Takeru turned to Hikari who was beside him trying not to laugh, "What did you do that for?" he whispered.

"To wake you up because you seemed lost," She said.

Takeru put his head on the desk, "Well, you try to stay interested in this class," Takeru said his voice muffled.

* * *

Yamato looked around, 'I'm so dead if I don't go back to class soon,' he thought, he went to the washroom then didn't go back to class right away and now was about forty-five minutes out of class.

"Hey! Tony!" he called to his friend who was sitting in the cafeteria.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much? But what are you doing here don't you have class?" he asked.

"Yeah, I went for a washroom break about forty-five minutes ago," He said.

"Hey did you catch the game?" Tony asked.

"No, I missed it," Yamato said taking a sit next to him, then looking at his watch.

"Oh crap I'll see you later! Class is over in five minutes!" Yamato said taking off to his class.

"Man, he's got to stop wandering the hall at every chance he gets," Tony said then went back to finishing some homework.

**12:00pm **

Taichi and Sora arrived in time for lunch and they saw Yamato coming toward him, "Yamato?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah what is it?" he asked.

"Um aren't you supposed to meet Mimi?" he said to him.

Yamato jumped up, "Oh, man! See you guys later," he said then ran to Mimi's locker. He ran up the stairs and to the second floor and finally reached his locker where she was waiting patiently.

"Mimi, I'm sorry for being late," He said trying to catch his breath.

"It's okay Yamato," she said she didn't look very happy though.

"I'm so grateful that you are talking to me," he said, "I have to admit that I only went out with Brittany because I saw you kissing that guy in the halls the other day," he said.

"James, Yamato his name is James," Mimi said trying to look to happy at what he had told her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "Anyways Taichi and I thought of about this yesterday and we both think we can pull it off. I know you want to know what exactly happened two weeks go and so do I," he said.

"I hope you are right Yamato that you didn't do anything that night, but its her she is the one that did it," Mimi said feeling tears rolling down her cheeks.

Yamato took a step closer but Mimi stepped back, "Mimi..." he said.

"Don't touch me please because if we are wrong then I don't want to be hurt all over again," she said Yamato nodded respecting her wishes.

"Either me or Taichi will tell you about the full plan okay?" Yamato asked her.

She nodded, "Okay I'll be waiting for your call," she said then Yamato left going down the stairs Mimi was watching him she sighed then turned around and came face to face with Brittany.

* * *

In another corner of the school Takeru and Hikari were kissing, then pulling apart from each other. "Sorry I got a little carried away," Takeru said blushing.

"Oh that's okay," She said then looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was coming.

"Takeru have you ever thought about…you know," She said to him.

Takeru looked confused then clued in, "Oh sometimes before Sora and Taichi's misfortune," He said.

"Oh, so then you won't consider it then?" She asked.

Takeru shook his head, "I really like you Hikari and everything. However, I'm not about to copy their mistake, I don't want to take that risk," He said.

Hikari nodded, "That's okay I wasn't suggesting it I was wondering nothing more. I'm not stupid I don't think I'm going to repeat Taichi's mistake," She said and the two kissed.

* * *

"Taichi!" Yamato shouted over to him.

Taichi looked up and saw Yamato approaching him, "Yeah what did Mimi say?" he asked.

"I think she still is in love with me," he said smiling a little.

"You know this for sure?" he asked.

"Well she didn't say it right out but I could just tell," Yamato said.

"Look at it like a chance to prove you didn't do anything," Taichi said explaining.

"I know that's why I would like to start this mission as soon as possible Taichi," Yamato said eagerly.

"Don't think you can just come into our lives and ruin our relationship, bitch," Brittany said.

Mimi laughed, "I am not interfering in your life," She said.

"No seriously don't you dare go near him again, because see here," she pats her lower abdomen, "I have his child in here," she said.

Mimi glared at her, "All you got is your word and that doesn't mean anything," Mimi said angrily and walked to class.

Brittany watched her leave glaring at her, "No one is going to find out that I'm lying, I just need a pregnant women's test. And so there is nothing you can do about that," she whispered to herself bitterly before heading off to class.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Beings Chapter 12**_

* * *

Sora and Taichi begin the New Year arguing. 

Yamato, Taichi, and Mimi are still working on a way of try to find out if Brittany was lying or not about her pregnancy and that night, she and Yamato supposedly slept together. However, Yamato and Mimi haven't been communicating very well. Then they would get angry about the whole thing and didn't talk to each other for two weeks in the middle of January. With Taichi's help, he eventually got them to start talking again.

**February 17th, Saturday Noon...**

"Mom you have to help me out please," Taichi said begging his mom over the phone.

Anna just sighed, "Taichi just clean it up, Sora can't do everything all the time," She said knowing how Sora felt about it.

"But she won't let up!" he said.

"TAICHI, GET OFF THE PHONE!" Sora voice said shouting at Taichi.

Taichi cringed, "please!" he begged.

"Sorry honey, just clean up your mess and everything will be fine," She said then hung up the phone.  
Sora came into the room and threw his clothes at him, "Sora stop it!" he said covering his head with his hands.

"Those clothes are dirty take them to the main house and put them in laundry, I'm not cleaning your mess any more! Don't you see…" she said then fell to her knees crying.

"What's wrong?" he questioned carefully.

She sniffed, "You don't listen to me…I'm trying my best Taichi you got to co-operate too…..I'm pregnant I can't do this when I'm in my ninth month," Sora said then started bawl.

Taichi knelt down to her and pulled her up, "I'm sorry, it's just school and everything it's all too much," He said Sora then started to cry even more then before.

"You said that before!!….." she said in between sobs.

"Look I really promise. I think you're too stressed out here just lay down on the couch," He said then guided her to the couch and made her lay down.

Taichi took a tissue from the box on the coffee table and wiped her eyes. Propping her head up on a pillow, "There you go just relax I'll make you some tea," Taichi said, getting up.

"Camille, and has to be light with a little bit of sugar," Sora said.

"I got it I'll be right back," he said then walked into the kitchen put a kettle of water on the stove.  
He picked up the phone and dialed a phone number, "Hello Ishida," Yamato said on the other end.

"Hey Yamato I was wondering if you wanted to come by?" Taichi asked in a whisper.

Yamato frowned, "Why are you whispering?" he questioned.

"Because I am, are you going to come or not?" Taichi asked getting irritated with him.

"Not if Sora is going to yell at me like last time remember?" Yamato questioned shuddering at the thought about what had happened.

"No she won't she is just hormonal during the past couple of months that's all," Taichi said.

"I'm going to take your word for it then, I'll see you later," Yamato said.

"Later," he said and he closed the phone.

The kettle by this time was whistling indicating the water was at a full boil Taichi quickly turned off the heating element then poured hot water into a mug and put a tea bag in it he put a teaspoon of sugar in the mug as she had asked then delivered it to her.

Sora took the mug then placed it on the lamp table next to the sofa, "Thank you," she said quietly.

"You must be tired, close your eyes, and sleep for a little bit and I will clean up," Taichi said getting up off the couch.  
Sora let her eyes close then soundly went to sleep, Taichi smiled then kissed her on her forehead and pulled a blanket over her.

He then started to put all the dirty clothes that Sora had thrown at him into a hamper and went around collecting a whole lot of clothing. He then put on his coat and shoes, took the hamper out the front door, and headed to the main house.

He walked in through the kitchen door where his mom was sitting, "Hi Mom," he said smiling and placed the hamper on the ground while closing the door behind him.

"Did you resolve your problem?" she questioned.

"Yeah, Sora is sleeping now," he said then looked at his mom with a smile, "Mom you wouldn't mind helping me find out how to do the laundry would you?" he asked.

Anna looked at him wide eyed, "Sorry say that again?" she asked in shock.

"Show me to do the laundry?" he said uncertainly.

**An Hour later……… **

Taichi finished the laundry and it was in the dryer. He went back to the guesthouse were Sora was still asleep, "Yamato said he was coming where is he?" he said aloud quietly not to wake Sora up.

There was a knock and Taichi hopped up and opened the door, "Yamato, I called you an hour ago where were you?" he asked.

Yamato avoided the question, "Sora's sleeping, what happened to her?" he questioned.

Taichi sighed, "She is just tired of me," he said.

"What did you do?" Yamato asked.

"I didn't clean after myself, so she threw all my dirty clothes at me and then she collapsed and started to cry," he said.

"I see, she is pregnant and pregnant women have mood swings because of hormonal changes," Yamato noted.

"Thank you doctor," Taichi said dully.

"No problem," Yamato said.

Taichi frowned, "I got an assignment for you," he said.

Yamato looked at him weirdly, "An assignment?" he asked.

"I need you to get me something for Sora," he said then whispered something in Yamato's ear which made his eyes widen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mimi and Hikari are at the mall doing the usual shopping and talking, "And you know the rest right," Hikari said.

"Um yeah sure," Mimi said. 'Maybe this isn't such a good Idea what if it turns out he did but he was too drunk to remember about it,' She thought. So lost in thought she didn't know Hikari was trying to get her attention.

"Hey Mimi?… Mimi!" Hikari called her; she waved her hand in front of Mimi's face.

"Oh, sorry what was it that you were saying?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you were okay. You seem spaced out lately," Hikari said.

Mimi sighed, "Yeah, I'm scared about the plan tomorrow. I know Yamato said it was definitely going to work and everything but I'm to afraid of the out come of it what if Yamato really did sleep with her and he was just to drunk to remember what happened?" she questioned.

"Mimi, don't fall back on to the past. Besides I think Yamato's telling the truth and Brittany is lying about the entire evening that night," She said.

Mimi worriedly looked at the up in front of her, "I hope your right. Because I couldn't handle it if that case was true," She said.

"Listen quit being so up tight. Remember, its past issues…" Mimi cut her off.

"Past issues that still hurt.!" She said rather loudly.

"Okay, Okay. Can we not talk about this anymore?" Hikari asked.

"Okay sure," Mimi said then smiled at her," Takeru's birthday is coming up. What are you planning to get him?" She asked smiling.

Hikari blushed, "Well, don't laugh at me…I got him. Boxers they are silk," She said.

Mimi smiled, "Oh that's so cute!" Mimi laughed delighted.

"I don't see what's cute?" Hikari said embarrassed.

"And don't mention this to Taichi! He'll never leave it alone!" Hikari said.

"But what about Sora?" Mimi asked giggling.

"No, she lives with him sooner or later it will slip!" Hikari said.

"Okay between you me and Takeru," Mimi said.

"He's so dead, why did I ever agree to this," Yamato said angrily walking through the women's lingerie section of The Department Store. 'Okay where that purple silk night gown with the robe.' He thought bitterly.

About the same time Hikari and Mimi walked by The Department Store looked in only to see a familiar blond head walking around in the lingerie section.

Mimi and Hikari gasped, "Is that Yamato?" Hikari asked.

"I think it is," Mimi said looking a little interested why he is in the lingerie section of The Department Store.

"Lets go and asked him," Hikari said mischievously.

The two girls walked toward Yamato, who had his back turned.

Hikari smiled, "Hm.. is that Yamato Ishida?" she asked clearing her throat.

Yamato turned around startled then turned completely red in embarrassment, "Ahh, Hi?" he said.

"Yamato what are you doing here?" Mimi asked.

"I ah was looking for something for Sora…" he said.

The two girls eyes widened, Yamato realized what he said, "No I mean…I mean Taichi asked me to come here to get something for Sora!" he said.

"That had better be true," Mimi said.

"Honestly it is."

"So Taichi basically blackmailed you to coming here," Hikari asked him.

"Sort off," he said.

"Well who knew Yamato was so easy to blackmail?" Mimi said now smiling.

"I am not easy to blackmail, I am only here because of Taichi otherwise I would never set foot in this section of a department store ever," Yamato said defensively.

"Don't worry Yamato I'll find something for her," Hikari said as she began to browse.

"Taichi said purple silk with a robe," he said to her and she nodded began to browse for what he has told her.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Mimi asked suddenly.

Yamato looked at her confused, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"About the plan tonight," she said.

"OH that don't worry, me and Taichi have a perfect plan," he said.

"I got one," Hikari said shouting aloud.

"Okay here pay with the money Taichi gave me," Yamato said pulling his wallet out of his back pocket and handed Hikari a hundred dollar bill.

"How much did he want you to spend?" Hikari said shocked.

"I don't know I don't ask why Hikari, just go pay and come back," he said.

"Okay already," Hikari said then walked off to the cashier.

"Mimi don't worry about it everything will go smoothly," Yamato said continuing the conversation before Hikari interrupted.

Hikari came back minutes later, "Here you go Yamato," she said handing him a bag.

"Thanks Hikari I owe you," he said.

"Well let's go Mimi we have to finish our shopping spree," Hikari said and took her by the hand and dragged her away.

Yamato looked on, "See ya," he said softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora woke up slowly and looked around the room she found Taichi who was folding clothes, "Taichi?" she asked still sleepy.

"Oh your up you had a good nap," he said smiling as he folded a pair of pants.

She got up, went over to him, and observed his folding technique, "Taichi, let me show you how you fold clothes," she said taking the pants from him, "Like this," she said directing him through the steps to fold a pair of pants, shirts, and undergarments.

By the time it was finished they looked all neat in a pile Taichi smiled successfully, "I did a damn good job," He said.

Sora looked at him skeptical, "Yeah considering I helped you sweet heart," She said getting up.

Taichi stood up too, "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Putting them away," She said as she picking up one pile of clothes.

"No, you can't sit down I'll do it," He said taking the pile from her hands.

Sora sighed, "Taichi I'm not crippled I'm able to do things around the house," She said.

"Okay I know that but how about I help you then?" he asked.

"Sure you can," She said then bent down to pick up another pile and carried it into the bedroom.

There was a knock at the door, "I'll get it Sora," Taichi said to her and went to get the door. He opened the door and it was Yamato. Taichi grabbed the bag out of his hands and put it under the couch quickly.

"Hi to you too," Yamato said.

"Sorry, thank so much for getting it for me," he said then ushered him inside closing the door behind him.

Sora came out of the bedroom, "Yamato hi," she said smiling at him.

"Hey Sora just dropped by to see how you were doing I was here earlier but you were asleep," he said.

"I'm doing okay," she said.

"That's good," Yamato said then he caught Taichi's gestures to go, "Well Sora I got to go. It's good to see you," he said going to the door.

"That was a quick visit," Sora said.

"I know sorry I'll come by another day, I got to go see Mimi," he said smiling then he left the house.

As he shut the door behind him, Sora turned to him, "Taichi that was kind of mean," She said.

"I wanted to give you a present and I didn't want him here to see it," He said.

"Really what is it?" she asked.

Taichi went under the sofa and retrieved the bag with the nightgown in it, "Here you go," Taichi said handing her the bag.

Sora looked inside and gasped, "Oh ... Taichi that so sweet of you," She said smiling she hugged him then gave him as small kiss on his lips.

"Whoa…" Sora said as she looked in the bag and pulled out a short black negligee with pink bow in the middle of the front of it and she looked it over then smiled, "I'm guessing this is for the honey moon?" she asked.

Taichi looked up to see what she was talking about, "Whoa … I don't remember.. well .. yeah, yeah.. Of course it is," he said, "It's for our honeymoon and I'll picture how good you'll look in it three years from now," He said.

Sora smiled, "You're going to have to wait till August to see me in this," Sora said then kissed him.

"Or possibly earlier is good too," He said.

**Sunday February 18th 6:00pm…**

"Okay Mimi listen to me. I'm going in her house to her bedroom and I'll bug her phone and put a microphone in near her bed," Yamato said.

Mimi nodded, "You better be out soon, because I don't know how to use this stuff," She said as she looked around at some of the other stuff that was in the van. "Where did you get all this stuff anyways?" she asked.

"Taichi has connections so he managed to get this for us," he said.

"Oh I see," she said then looked worried.

"I'm going to the door tell me if you me on this," he said holding a walkie-talkie.

"Okay, be careful," she said then Yamato hopped out of the van and started to walk toward Brittany's house.

When he got to the door, "Mimi can you hear me?" he asked.

"I can," her voice came over the walkie-talkie.

"Okay I'm going in just listen," he said then placed the walkie-talkie on the ground hiding it in a bush.

Yamato took a breath in then knocked on the door he waited then someone came to the door and it was Brittany, "Yamato I'm surprised. What happened to the part where you never wanted to see me again?" she asked.

"About that I just thought I come by and say sorry, I would like to make it up to you," he said quickly.

"Well you can make it up to me if you come up to my room," Brittany said with a smile.

"Okay, let's go then," he said really starting to feel terrible that Mimi was listening to this.

The two walked up the stairs to Brittany's room she let him walk in first then closed the door behind her.

"You don't mind to get me something to drink do you?" Yamato asked as he looked around the room remembering that night in question.

"Sure, what did you want?" she asked.

"A coke," he said.

"Okay I'll be back in a couple of minutes," she said winked at him then left her room.

Yamato quickly went to the phone taking the bug out of his pocket he planted it underneath her phone and secured.  
Then placed a second one inside the lampshade on her night table he then sat on the bed, "Mimi everything is set," he said then the door opened and Brittany came with his pop.

"Who were you talking too?" Brittany asked handing him the pop.

"No one really, just talking to myself," Yamato said smiling.

"Oh okay so let's get on to the part about making it up to me," she said slowly approaching him.

Yamato got off the bed quickly then looked at his watch, "Oh man look at the time I told Takeru that I was call him right now if you don't mind can I use your phone?" Yamato asked.

"Okay you can," she said sighing then sat on her bed watching him dialed Takeru's house number.

"Hello, Takashi," Takeru answered the phone.

"Takeru, its me Yamato I'm calling to remind you on our plans tonight…yeah you know I will come over and pick you up, okay yeah bye," Yamato said then hung up the phone.

Takeru frowned then putting the phone down on the receiver and thought his brother was going crazy, "What he heck is his problem," he said out loud.

"I got to go and get ready," Yamato, said to her quickly.

"So soon?" Brittany said.

"Takeru is waiting for me at his house I got to go pick him up," Yamato said going to the bedroom door.

"Okay see you later," he said then quickly ran down the stairs at her house and to the front door and ran back to where the van was hidden in the brush.

"Yamato, how do you work the machines?" Mimi said trying look at every button that was labeled.

"I don't, let me switch on the bugs now," he said activating it with a remote control.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Brittany looked around the room then went to call Nina, "Hi Nina do you think you can come over?...okay

great I will see you in a bit," she said and closed the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bug began to record everything that was said in Brittany's room but Mimi and Yamato couldn't figure out how to turn on the speaker so they could hear what she was saying, "Damn I know it's some where on here," Yamato said as he looked around trying to find the speaker button.

Mimi was being to get tired and bored watching him trying to figure which button it was to turn on the speaker, "Yamato I'm going home," she said suddenly.

"No wait, Mimi please," he said to her still looking for the button.

"Yamato I'm tired and I don't feel so well now, I think I'm going to skip school tomorrow so when you do find out let me know," she said.

"At the mall?" Yamato said trying to be a little bit funny but Mimi wasn't so happy by the remark.

"At home Yamato," she said then picked her cell phone up and called Sora's house.

"Hi Sora can you or Taichi come and pick me up from the sting?" Mimi asked waiting for Sora to answer.

"Sure, why do you want to go?" she asked.

"I don't feel well," she said.

"Okay Taichi's not doing any homework so he can come and pick you up," Sora said.

Taichi looked over at her, "What's that?" he questioned after hearing his name.

"Could you pick up Mimi from the sting?" she asked.

"Okay sure," Taichi said getting up from the couch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, what is it that you want to discuss with me?" Nina asked Brittany.

"Yamato came by here then he left really quickly," She said confused.

Nina frowned, "Well maybe he had something to do," She said.

"No there's something else," She said.

"Look, don't you think you should just leave him? This is going to cost you humiliation and sadness," Nina said.

"I don't think so! I didn't work hard just to have this all disappear in front of my face. Now help me out to get an idea of a way to forge a pregnancy test," Brittany said to her angry.

"That's going too far Brittany! The sleeping pill idea wasn't that overboard but this newest idea is totally outrageous!" Nina said shouting at her upset.

"I'm not giving up! I won him once and I can win him again," She said.

"No you can't. Don't you get it? It's over! You're obsessed with him and it's wrecking your life and my life. And I don't have to put up with it anymore," Nina said angrily.

"I don't need you anymore Nina, some nice friend, you are," Brittany said angry.  
Nina walked out of Brittany's room and slammed the door, "There you go, so much for her," She said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yamato began to get frustrated with, "WORK YOU DAMN MACHINE!" he shouted at it angrily.  
Taichi walked into the van followed by Mimi who was angry with Taichi, "Calm down, the machine won't work if you yell at it," Taichi said to him.

"Taichi shut up, Mimi? What are you doing I thought you were going?" he asked.

"Well Taichi wanted to see the van so he dragged me back here," she said.

"What's wrong with the machine?" Taichi asked looking at it.

"I'm trying to turn on the speakers so I can hear what she's saying up there," Yamato said slightly irritated.

"Okay let the pro work his magic. Move out of the way," Taichi said as pushed Yamato out of the way. He flicked a switched and they could her Brittany talking to herself.

"I can't believe it, how did you turn it on?" he asked.

Taichi rolled his eyes, "Look see this button the speaker button, well you press it and the speaker magically turns on," He said sarcastically.

_"Hello is this Doctor Ollson's office?" She asked into the receiver._

_ "Yes this is Dr. Ollson's office how I can help you?" the secretary asked her. _

_"Yeah, I'd like to know when I can schedule an appointment," Brittany said._

_"Our office hours are nine o'clock in the morning to ten o'clock in the evening," The secretary said._

_"Okay can I make an appointment tomorrow evening for four o'clock?" She asked the secretary._

_"Yeah that can be arranged," the secretary said. _

"Why does she want to see Sora's obstetrician for?" Taichi asked confused.

"I don't know," Yamato said just as clueless.

"Idiots, she's pregnant that would be the reason to see one," Mimi said irritated at the their dumbness.

Taichi looked at her annoyed then to Yamato, "I'm stopping it and rewinding the tape. Because I saw Nina leaving a while ago looking angry," he said stopping the recording and then rewound the tape, "Okay here it goes lets see why her friend was leaving so angry," Taichi said and pressed the play button.

_Meanwhile Brittany looked around the room then went to call Nina, "Hi Nina do you think you can come over...okay great I will see you in a bit," she said and closed the phone._

_"Okay, what is it that you want to discuss with me?" Nina asked Brittany._

_"Yamato came by here then he left really quickly," She said confused._

_Nina frowned, "Well maybe he had something to do," She said._

_"No there's something else," She said._

_"Look, don't you think you should just leave him? This is going to cost you humiliation and sadness," Nina said._

_"I don't think so! I didn't work hard just to have this all disappear in front of my face. Now help me out to get an idea of a way to forge a pregnancy test," Brittany said to her angry._

_"That's going too far Brittany! The sleeping pill idea wasn't that overboard but this newest idea is totally outrageous!" Nina said shouting at her upset._

_"I'm not giving up! I won him once and I can win him again," She said._

_"No you can't. Don't you get it? It's over! You're obsessed with him and it's wrecking your life and my life. And I don't have to put up with it anymore," Nina said angrily._

_"I don't need you anymore Nina, some nice friend, you are," Brittany said angry._  
_Nina walked out of Brittany's room and slammed the door, "There you go, so much for her," She said._

Mimi, Yamato and Taichi all shocked, "Well there you go this whole thing was a shame and you never slept with her Yamato," Taichi said breaking the silence.

Mimi looked up at Yamato, and then turned her attention to floor as tears had threatened to fall.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Begins Chapter 13 **_

* * *

Taichi rolled his eyes, "Look see this button the speaker button, well you press it and the speaker magically turns on," He said sarcastically.

_"Hello is this Doctor Ollson's office?" She asked into the receiver._

_ "Yes this is Dr. Ollson's office how I can help you?" the secretary asked her. _

_"Yeah, I'd like to know when I can schedule an appointment," Brittany said._

_"Our office hours are nine o'clock in the morning to ten o'clock in the evening," The secretary said._

_"Okay can I make an appointment tomorrow evening for four o'clock?" She asked the secretary._

_"Yeah that can be arranged," the secretary said. _

"Why does she want to see Sora's obstetrician for?" Taichi asked confused.

"I don't know," Yamato said clueless.

"Idiots, she's pregnant that would be the reason to see one," Mimi said irritated at the their dumbness.

Taichi looked at her annoyed then to Yamato, "I'm stopping it and rewinding the tape. Because I saw Nina leaving a while ago looking angry," he said stopping the recording and then rewound the tape, "Okay here it goes lets see why her friend was leaving so angry," Taichi said and pressed the play button.

_Meanwhile Brittany looked around the room then went to call Nina, "Hi Nina do you think you can come over...okay great I will see you in a bit," she said and closed the phone._

_"Okay, what is it that you want to discuss with me?" Nina asked Brittany._

_"Yamato came by here then he left really quickly," She said confused._

_Nina frowned, "Well maybe he had something to do," She said._

_"No there's something else," She said._

_"Look, don't you think you should just leave him? This is going to cost you humiliation and sadness," Nina said._

_"I don't think so! I didn't work hard just to have this all disappear in front of my face. Now help me out to get an idea of a way to forge a pregnancy test," Brittany said to her angry._

_"That's going too far Brittany! The sleeping pill idea wasn't that overboard but this newest idea is totally outrageous!" Nina said shouting at her upset._

_"I'm not giving up! I won him once and I can win him again," She said._

_"No you can't. Don't you get it? It's over! You're obsessed with him and it's wrecking your life and my life. And I don't have to put up with it anymore," Nina said angrily._

_"I don't need you anymore Nina, some nice friend, you are," Brittany said angry._

_Nina walked out of Brittany's room and slammed the door, "There you go, so much for her," She said._

Mimi, Yamato, and Taichi were all shocked, "Well there you go this whole thing was a shame and you never slept with her Yamato," Taichi said breaking the silence.

'I can't believe this,' Mimi thought and began to cry and then ran out of the vehicle.

"Mimi!" Yamato called but he didn't get a response.

"Hey just don't say anything I'll drive her home," Taichi said patting Yamato on his back.

Yamato nodded feeling terrible now while Taichi went out to look for Mimi who was sitting in his car he opened the driver's side door and hopped in, "Mimi I can take you home," he said.

She shook her head, "No, Taichi I can't I want to go to your house," she said her voice broken.

"Okay fine, But you know Sora's going to be there, if you're….." Taichi was cut off when she interrupted him.

"That's they whole point, I need to talk to Sora," She said angrily at him then she sniffed.  
Taichi sighed, "Okay I get it," He said then started the car and then headed to his house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yamato was still in the van listening to Brittany's whole plan of what had happened that night.

_"So you know what I did, before he came up I crushed pills into his drink made him drink a few normal beers then got him to drink the beer with the mix of sleeping pills. He drunk it and then the next thing he fell asleep, then we just striped him and put him under the covers, then I just took off my clothing and snuggled up to make it look like we were doing it. That's when Mimi was supposed to come in and see and leave," Brittany said to her other best friend. _

Yamato gulped, he closed his eyes. He knew he never slept with Brittany and he was right, he wouldn't do that to Mimi he felt so angry and sick all at the same time, "All the yelling, the fights we had were for something that was setup, we broke up for nothing……" Yamato said aloud realizing what Mimi was feeling right now then shut the all the equipment off he took the tape out of the recording chamber and placed it in a case. He was going to return all the equipment tomorrow.

He began to get angry, "it's all her fault!" Yamato said bitterly thinking about how he even touched her the way he had earlier. Without thinking he got out of the van with a mini tape player and walked up to Brittany's door again he knocked on the door and waited until she answered.

"Yamato what are you doing here?" she questioned letting him inside.

"I came to show you something," he said keeping himself calm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taichi got out of the drivers seat and helped Mimi out who was shaking like crazy and walked her to the house and opened the door, "Sora," he called out.

Sora appeared seeing Mimi who was in tears, "Oh Mimi what's the matter?" Sora asked as she guided her to the couch and sat next to her.

"Sora, it's all a lie…she lied about everything. I was an idiot to fall for it too," She said crying. Sora hugged her friend.

"It's okay if I saw Taichi in that position I would have believed it too," Sora said trying to console her; the best she could.

"But we broke up over a bunch of lies," she said crying.

"There is no way you could have known," Sora said strongly to her.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. Can I stay here tonight because I don't feel like going home right now," Mimi said.

"Sure you can, I'll get a pillow and blanket for you," Sora said getting up she went to the lien closet that was right behind the sofa and pulled out a blanket and pillow.

"I can just sleep on the couch Sora," Mimi said.

"The couch is a pull out so let me do it," Sora said they both got off the couch and took the cushions off and pulled out the bed.

Sora then made the bed up and put the pillow down with the blanket over top, "There you go I'll see if I can find a pajama for you in my things," Sora said then opened the bedroom door and went to her dresser. Opening the drawer and looked threw her personal items then found a long shirt and went back into the living room where Mimi was.

"Thank you so much Sora," Mimi said smiling at her.

"No problem anytime I know you would do the same for me," she said smiling, "You can change in the bathroom down that little hall past our bedroom," she pointed to the door that was ajar.

"Okay," Mimi said then walked into the bathroom noticing there was a second door going into another room which was probably Taichi's and Sora's room. She got undressed and put on the long shirt on then came out of the bathroom Sora was waiting for her still.

"If you want to talk Mimi you know I will listen," Sora said offering her support.

"No thank you Sora, I just want to think about it alone for now if you don't mind?" Mimi said.

"Sure I understand you know I'm here for you if you want to talk. Any ways it's getting late so I'm going to get some sleep. You can watch television if you want," she said then went to her bedroom, "Goodnight," she said then closed the door.

"Goodnight," Mimi said crawling into the bed and tried to get to sleep but when she closed her eyes all she could remember is Brittany telling her story about how she drugged Yamato and then she felt her remorse for everything that she had did to hurt him and hurt herself.

**Brittany's house… **

"I don't have time for games Yamato either you explain yourself now or I'll ask you to leave," She said.

"My god you can't even the truth can you!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'm telling you the truth, so leave!" she said angry with him.

Yamato laughed, "No, the truth about December the eight. What really happened when we supposedly 'slept' together?" he asked.

Brittany sighed, "Why are you bringing this up again?" she asked.

"Because I want to know, what really happened?" he said.

"I told you we slept together and that's how I got pregnant," Brittany said obviously annoyed.

Yamato started to turn red in anger, "THAT'S ALL WRONG… YOU'RE A LYING BITCH!" he shouted at her but he wasn't finished, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIED ABOUT THIS EVERY SINGLE TIME!" Yamato said.

Brittany looked at him alarmed, "WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM!" she shouted at him, angrily.

"MY PROBLEM!, YOUR LYING TO ME AND YOU'VE WRECKED MY LIFE!" he exclaimed angrily.

"YOU HAVE NO PROOF TO SUPPORT THAT I'M LYING!" she shouted angrily at him seeing he wouldn't back down.  
Yamato smiled, "Well, see that's where you're wrong because I do. Care to explain this?" he asked and pressed the play button.

Brittany listened to the conversation she had earlier with Nina and looked at him in shock, "YOU BASTARD," She said coldly, "You spied on me!… and I can sue you," She said.

"You'll sue me but I'll win, because I got a proper case too," He said threatening her.

"Get out now before I phone the cops!" Brittany said angrily.

"You don't know what you're up against," Yamato said pointing his index finger directly at her.

"Yamato the fun's just begun," Brittany said and slammed the door in his face.

He turned around and walked toward the van once again.

**_Next day Monday February 19th …_**

Yamato knocked on the door repeatedly until Taichi came to answer it and let him in, "Yamato relax," he said.

"Yeah you're very hyper this morning why?" Sora said.

"Never mind just keep Mimi with in your sight today," he said.

Sora raised and eyebrow at him, "Why, what did you do?" she questioned.

"I just threaten Brittany and you were right Taichi she is a physco," Yamato said.

"Finally you see the light," Taichi said.

Yamato ignored his comment, "Lets meet at the midnight express around noon so we can talk," he said quickly, "oh and one more thing Sora tell Mimi that I said good morning okay?" he said.

"I will," Sora said.

"See you later bye," Yamato said then left just as quickly as he had came.

"He is very hyper this morning," Taichi said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, this had better be worth it," Brittany said to herself before dialing a number.

"Hello," voice on the other end answered.

"Hi it's me Brittany," She said.

"Oh, my ex how's it going? I thought you were hitting it off with the psychotic blonde hair boy there, what was his name Yamato?" he asked.

"Jeff shut up, I want your help to get back at him," She said.

Jeff merely laughed, "You want my help? Why the hell should I help you? Give me reason babe, and then I might consider it," He said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mimi woke up and looked around to see Sora standing at the stove cooking something, "Sora?" she said still sleepy.

"Oh, Mimi you're awake," Sora said looking over at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she sat up right in the sofa bed.

"Pancakes, Taichi already left for school," Sora said.

"Sora you know, you two sound like a married couple all ready and you've have been only living with together for three months," Mimi said as she got up out of the bed and walked over to her.

"Mimi don't be ridiculous we do not sound like a married couple," Sora said uncertainly.

"Sure you do, tape yourselves for a day and listen to the tape," Mimi said.

"Yamato wanted to meet at the Midnight Express at Noon he said he wanted to talk," She said watching Mimi's expression. Mimi was quite for a moment while Sora put the pancakes onto a plate for her and placed them on the island and Mimi sat down on the stool.

"I have to say sorry to him about everything," Mimi said then taking bite of the pancake.  
Sora sat on the other side of the table, "I think he already forgives you. It wasn't your fault you yelled him. You were hurt when you saw what you thought you saw was real. I would have done the same it's a normal reaction," Sora said explaining to her as she ate her breakfast as well.

"Still, I feel like an idiot for not listening to Yamato I should have been able to trust him," She said.

"Mimi don't put your self down like that, look we are going to meet the guys at the Midnight Express okay. Yamato seemed to think it was really important for us to meet there today," Sora said thinking back to earlier this morning.

"Okay, I'll get changed then. Sorry Sora that I wasn't that hungry," Mimi said pushing the plate toward her.

"That's okay I'll eat it, I'm getting hungrier everyday. I already eat more then I did before," Sora said.

"Of course because now your eating for two now," Mimi said from the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good reason? What reason going be good enough for you?" Brittany asked him, "You fought Yamato, don't you want revenge?"

Jeff furrowed his brow, "Yeah, but I don't care the guys a hypocrite I'm not going to get back at him for that, Now if you were talking about his best friend, Taichi Yagami then I could have considered it," He said.  
Brittany sighed, "This isn't about Taichi Yagami, " She said.

"So what? The jerk wrecked my life by saying it was my fault for pushing him out into the snow," Jeff said angrily.

"How can you be so spiteful?" Brittany asked annoyed.

He laughed, "You see Britt, revenge isn't that fun when the person knows you're going to get him back for it. It has to be when they least expect it," He said.

"Thank for you help," Brittany said angrily and hung up the phone on him.

"Girls…she didn't even wait for the better part," He said to himself and put his phone back into his pocket.

**Noon at the Midnight Express…**

"Are you sure man?" Taichi asked Yamato who looked like he was about explode if he didn't tell everyone what Brittany told him that night.

"I swear, I'm not lying," Yamato said practically shouting.

"Okay relax your starting to cause a scene," Taichi said looking around noticing that other people were watching them.

"Yamato, I'm sorry that I didn't believe you before about the whole an--…" Mimi began but he interrupted her.

"No, it's okay," Yamato said his anxiousness had disappeared suddenly as the two looked at each other.  
Taichi and Sora gave each other knowing glances and excused themselves from the table.

Yamato slowly moved his hand to Mimi's face and brushed a few strains of hair that were loose and tucked them behind her ear gently, "Mimi, I promised you I'd never hurt you and I broke it," he said regretfully.

"It's okay; it still is there you never broke it. I just thought you did," She said.

"No, it isn't. I want to make another promise a new one and better one," He said Mimi remained silent.

"Okay," She answered.

"I want you to promise me that we will always hear each other out and never shut each other out on," He said.

"Then it's a deal," she said putting out her hand to him and they shook on their promise.

"Good but now we have to deal with Brittany. She obsessed with me, and I'm scared for our safety," He said.

"Yamato what could she possibly do to us? If there anything I would want to talk about now is our relationship," She said.

"We can start as friends again and slowly repair what was broken," Yamato said

She smiled, "That's a good Idea," Mimi said smiling at him and reach over taking his hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

Sora and Taichi watched from afar, "That's so adorable," Sora said with a smile.

"Adorable? I guess if you can call it that," Taichi said quickly.

"shhhhh….Taichi that was mean," Sora said hitting him in the arm quickly.

"I was just joking any ways why are we watching them when we can be kissing?" Taichi asked.

Sora smiled at him, "Your cute, but save it for later," She said.

"Can I just, give you a peck at least?" He asked looking hopefully.

"Alright," she said giving in. Taichi smiled and kissed her.

Mimi came up to their table, "You act like an old married couple," Mimi said.

Sora and Taichi rolled their eyes slightly, "Yeah whatever," Taichi said.

"I don't think an old married couple would show a public display of affection," Sora said.

"Says who?" Mimi asked.

"Well, you just don't see it," Sora said.

"Okay let's get back on track," Yamato said suddenly as he came and stood next to Mimi.

"Yes, what would that be?" Taichi asked having lost the topic they were all talking about earlier.

"I finished tell you about Brittany and how wacko she is," he said.

"Right, then after?" Taichi said raising an eyebrow at him.

"There is a test you idiot," Yamato said frustrated with Taichi's attention span.

"Oh right, I did study for it," he said getting up from his chair. "Later girls," he said and waving. Yamato waved at them too and left with him soon it was only Sora and Mimi.

"I have a question," Mimi said looking at her.

"Okay what is it?" Sora asked.

Mimi closed her eyes briefly think of some way to ask her, her question, "Don't get angry with me," She said.

"Why would I be angry?" she asked.

"Because it's something personal," She said.

"I won't get angry Mimi go ahead and ask," She said with a smile, which made Mimi feel a little better about asking her.

"Okay, it about the night you and Taichi, um….you know…I mean I guess what I'm trying to ask is how did you know you were ready for that step?" she asked looking down at her hands.

Sora seemed quite for a moment, "if I think about it now it sort of just happened," she said.  
Mimi looked at her blankly, "So you it was just something that happened?" she asked.

"Yeah, I mean we talked about it and all but in the ended it happened spontaneously," Sora said frowning after she said that and shook her head, "I should say that you will know it is time when the time comes," she said.

"But that doesn't make sense, how will I know for sure?" Mimi asked.

"You won't," Sora said trying to explain to her.

"That's not helpful," Mimi said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Mimi, I'm trying to be as helpful as I can to explain," she said then trying to remember about that night, she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Mimi asked.

"I think I didn't taking my pill that day!" she looked at Mimi with shock etched all over her features, "Mimi it's my fault!"

**_To Be Continued..._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Begins Chapter 14  
**_

* * *

**_May 21st Prom day..._**

"Sora you look good," Hikari said with a smile.  
Sora gave her a strange look, "Yeah for a fat person look how huge I gotten already it's scaring me," She said patting her abdomen.

"Sora, your five and half months pregnant and besides you can't really tell if you wear that dress we bought," Hikari said.  
Sora looked skeptical at her, "You really think?" she asked.

"Yeah, maybe we should call Taichi and ask his opinion," Hikari suggested.

"No he says everything I wear looks nice on me. He's won't be much help," She said placing her hand over her stomach making the shape of her semi rounded abdomen, "Mimi will tell you her honest opinion," Hikari said.

"Mimi's probably getting ready for prom. She won't have time," Sora said looking down at her stomach again.

"Sora, come on I bet Mimi would be delighted to come over and help, in fact I'm going to call her right now," She said picking up the phone.

Sora watched her dial Mimi's number nervously.

"Mimi, hi I was wondering if you could come over and help me with Sora? .. Yeah…...Okay….now?.Bye," Hikari said putting down the receiver, "See it wasn't that hard," Hikari said.

Sora turned around to face the window, "What's wrong?" Hikari asked.

"Nothing really, I'm okay," Sora said trying to sound convincing.

"No, there's something wrong. What is it? Maybe I can help," Hikari asked offering her help.

"Hikari I told you already everything is fine," she said more sternly then before.

Hikari frowned, "Does it have something to do with my brother?" she asked.

"NO HIKARI BACK OFF!" Sora immediately covered her hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry Hikari, I didn't mean to yell at you. I am so sorry," She said her voice began to break up tearfully.

"What is it?" Hikari asked as she watched her sister-in-law carefully.

"I can't tell you…" she said quickly.

"Sora it's not good keeping things to yourself why can't you tell me? Is it really that bad?" She asked.

Sora turned around and looked at her she had tears rolling down her cheeks, "I can't because it has something to do with, my getting pregnant, and if I tell you, you might tell Taichi. And I couldn't let you do that because then he'd leave me I know he will if he knew," Sora said with worry.

"Sora what could have been that bad that he'd leave you?" she asked.

"I can't tell you," She said again.

"Sora come on, I pinky swear to you, I'll never ever break it I swear," She said holding up her left pinky to Sora.

"Hikari I can't risk if you're lying to me," She said.

"Sora, have I ever broken one of these promises?" she asked.

Sora thought for a while, "No," she said.

"So tell me," Hikari said Sora lifted her pinky and the two linked there pinky's together, "Okay tell me, what's so horrible that you think Taichi would leave you?" Hikari questioned waiting for Sora to answer.

"The reason is that I forgot to take the birth control pill. It is my fault because all of this happened," She said then wiped her eyes dry.

Hikari was silent, "Sora I don't think he would. It's an honest mistake it could have happened to anyone," She said trying to make her feel better.

Sora eyes welded up with tears once more, "No that's where you're wrong, I could have done something about it. But I didn't and now I'm carrying a baby inside of me," She said upset.

**Yamato and Taichi at the mall…**

"Tell me something. Where the hell are we going to find those damn corsages?" Taichi asked.

"Moron at a flower store that specializes in making corsages," Yamato said then punched Taichi in the shoulder.

"Ow! I don't what to be bruised at my prom," He said angrily.

"I didn't even hit you hard enough to give you a bruise," Yamato said, "Hey now that I think about it there is a corsage place just a block from here. Let's go."

As Yamato practically started to run to the mall parking lot Taichi was trying to catch up with him, "What's your rush?" he said shouting to him.

"It's almost one o'clock that's why!" Yamato shouted back.

"Crap!" Taichi said starting to run himself and they headed down the hall in a hurry.

As the two went down the hall in a rush they saw Takeru a ways up, "There he is, let's drag him along with us," Yamato said.

"TAKERU!" Taichi called.

Takeru turned his head and saw his brother and Taichi running up to him, "Oh hi Taichi Yamato. I was just…..Whoa don't, what are you doing!" he exclaimed as the two older boys started to drag him away from his friends.

"You're coming to help us out with the corsages," Yamato said to him.  
Takeru sighed, "Bye I'll see you tomorrow!" he hollered to some of his friends.

"Sora if this has been bothering you for the past few months you have to tell him it's the only way," Hikari said to her, "It's only going to get to you more."

"Okay, I'll tell him," Sora said silently as she wasn't feeling the greatest about it but she knew in her heart that Hikari was right Taichi had to know about what happened.

"Hi girls!" Mimi said with a huge smile on her face then it faded to a frown as she noticed the serious expressions on they're faces.

"Hi Mimi," They both replied at the same time.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm telling Taichi about the pregnancy thing, Mimi," She said rather wearily to her.

"When are you doing that?" she asked cautiously.

"Tonight after the prom, I don't know it depends how I'm feeling," She said.

"Oh, then why was I called over here?" Mimi asked.

"To see if the dress is okay on Sora," Hikari replied.

Sora sighed and got up, "Change into the dress and lets see what it looks like," Sora got up slowly and went to change into the dress.

She came out in a few seconds, "Sora it looks great," It was spaghetti strap dress which went up to her ankles and was a dark red color.

"Oh, wow Sora that looks so good!" Mimi said.

"Yeah it does look great on you, you can't even tell that your five months pregnant," Hikari said to her.  
Sora only made a face, "Yeah right," She said looking at her self in the mirror.

"Sora, you know your pregnant that's why it seems so big to you. Other people don't care. If it makes you feel better I got a shawl that matches your dress, I'll go and get it," Mimi said.

"No Mimi your house is to far away from here--…" Mimi cut Sora off.

"No, I got in my car just wait here and I'll get it," She said and ran out of Hikari's room.

"I guess she came prepared," Hikari said.

"Yeah that's Mimi for you," Sora said smiling a little.

"I still don't see why I must come with you two?" Takeru said annoyed, "I was out with some friends having a normal day and you two come along out of no where and drag me away. The only person who can do that is Hikari!"

"Gezzsh, take it easy bro. We just need your open mind on what to kind of corsage would look good on Mimi and Sora," Yamato said.

"Yeah, I mean. I don't want to ruin prom for her," He said.

"You're not going to ruin prom if you pick a wrong corsage," Takeru said rather dryly.

"I did not mean it like that," Taichi said.

"Right," Taker and Yamato said in unison.

"Here it is," Mimi said as she held up the shawl to Sora. She put in around her shoulders letting it cover her lower stomach.

"Wow, I think it looks better because you can't notice my stomach that much," Sora said smiling feeling once again a little more happier.

"So everything is settled no more miss-communications and problems with the dress?" Hikari asked. The two shook their heads, "Great now you two got a prom to go to tonight, let's start fixing your hair," she said excitedly and went quickly to her car, "I'll be right back," She said to the both of them and took off out of Hikari's bedroom.

Mimi walked back to her car and pulled out two cases and then carried them back to the house after she was gone someone had stumbled out from bushes. The person on their hands and knees stood up it was Brittany her hair covered in leaves and twigs. "She thinks she can go out with my Yamato does she?" Brittany said aloud, "Well I'll make her life a living hell like she did to mine."

She got her self to Mimi's car opened the driver side door which Mimi had left unlocked and popped the hood of the car. She pulled a pair of pliers from her bag and sniped away at some of the wires, "There now she can't move her car she so she won't be able to make it to the prom at all," She said with a smirk on her face and snuck out of the driveway.

**Later on at 6:00pm…. **

Taichi, Sora and Mimi were all standing waiting at the main house for Yamato who was late. "Where is he, I told him to be on time," Taichi said rather irritated.

"Taichi, I'm sure he's fixing his hair like always, getting carried away with his vanity," Sora said.

"Yeah…" he replied rather dryly then the doorbell rang and he jumped about two inches into the air and hurried to open the door.

"I hope I'm not late," Yamato asked as he walked into the house. The girls rolled there eyes at him while Taichi glared at him, "Okay! I just got a little carried away."

"Figures you would," Taichi said then there was a beep.

"Come on guys tonight is going to be fun," Yamato said as he Taichi and the girls both left through the front door.

**The gym at the school… **

Brittany watched the doors and waited to see if Yamato came in from her spot near the stage with her date, which she was planning, on ditching afterwards. Jeff was out with a girl; he too was waiting and watching for someone to arrive.

**….Later on…. **

"I can't believe this I failed again this always happens!," Brittany cried angrily, "I'm going home to think of something else."

"Whoa, I didn't notice this till right now but that girl in the red spaghetti dress if pregnant," Jeff's girlfriend said quickly.

"Huh? Who," He asked.

She pointed to Sora, "Hmm, well isn't that interesting," he said smiling to himself. He turned to his girlfriend, "Lyla I have a few things I want to do if you don't mind I'll be right back," he said and made his way towards Sora and Mimi who were both alone sitting at their table, "Hi girls," he said.

Mimi looked up at him disgusted, "Get out of here jerk," she said with bitterness.

"No I don't feel like it, I just wanted to ask Sora for a dance is all," he said looking at her with interest.

Sora shook her head, "I'm not dancing with you. So you can leave," she said calmly.

He simply sighed, "Alright all I wanted to do is ask you how the bun in the oven is," he said slyly.

Sora looked at him startled, "Don't be so surprised most of the school knows anyways so come on confess who the father is," he said.

"I'm not telling you that it is none of your business," Sora said strongly.

He laughed again. "That's fine I can probably guess its Taichi. Mr. Taichi Yamagai gets his girlfriend pregnant…You wouldn't think he's that kind of guy," He said grinning at her.

Sora angrily got up from her seat and slapped him across the face, "How dare you come up to me at all and say that," her threatened her voice echoed through out the gym.

The people around them stared at them and soon Yamato and Taichi arrived to their girlfriend's defense, "Get away from her," Taichi said angrily then shoved him back.

Sora and Mimi had moved so they were behind Yamato and Taichi who both look like they were going to kill Jeff.

"Taichi it's not worth it," Sora said pleading him.

"Yeah you better do what she says," Jeff said looking at him sternly then he grinned, "Well so long you guys I don't need the likes of you ruing this prom night," he said and walked away from them and the girls.

Yamato and Taichi watched him walk away. Taichi turned to Sora quickly, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said then suddenly everything about Jeff vanished and she remembered her conversation with Hikari and Mimi from earlier, "there is something I wanted to tell you though," she said.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"Well I'll tell you later can we enjoy this evening?" she asked with a smile and Taichi nodded.

**_Yagami Mansion…_**

Sora, Mimi, Yamato and Taichi had left the prom party at the school and headed back to the house.  
Mimi had gotten into her car and started it but nothing happened, "What the heck," she said to herself and tried to start the car again but nothing happen once more. "Yamato?" she called opening her car door and got out.  
Yamato came over to her, "Yeah?" he asked.

"My car won't start," she said.

Yamato got into her car and turned the key but nothing happened he frowned, "Hmm," he then reached down and pulled the hood release leaver. "Maybe we can go get a flash light from Taichi's house," he said.

"No let's not wake them up, I got a flash light in the truck," Mimi said she opened up her trunk and got the flash and walked back to where Yamato was handing him the flashlight.

Yamato switched it on and they both looked, "No wonder it won't start these wires are cut," Yamato said.

"Who'd so something like that? Now I don't have a ride home," She said annoyed.

"Hey don't worry about that I'll take you home, my pleasure," He said.

Mimi smiled, "Okay thanks," She said and the two walked to his car and got in.

**_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_**

'Okay Sora, you can do this. He will understand it wouldn't be your fault about it,' Sora thought to herself, she closed her eyes then opened them, "Taichi, about the thing I wanted to tell you…" she said trailing off.

Taichi turned to her smiling, "Oh yeah, so what is it?" he asked.

Sora went up to him and kissed him very passionately before pulling away, "I just wanted to do that first before I told you this," She said as she tried to catch her breath.

Taichi narrowed his eyes 'this already looks bad' he thought, "Okay, so tell me what it is," He asked.

"Taichi about the very first night together….." she stopped looked at him nodded remembering the night.

"Yeah, What about that night?" He questioned her suspiciously.

"It's about the pregnancy."

Taichi looked at her confused, "Sora come on you can just tell me. I'm not going to bite you," He said softly.

"The pill, I forgot to take it," She said and turned around not wanting to look him in eyes.

Taichi frowned, "Huh? What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I forgot to take the pill, Taichi," she said again unsteadily this time.

"You mean this pregnancy could have been avoid is you had taken it," He asked sounding almost hurt but not.

"Yes, I'm saying it's my fault that I'm pregnant Taichi, I forgot to take the pill so… Are you going to do leave me now?

Abandoned me, because I know you will…" she said trailing off.

Taichi went to Sora and turned her around and he held her shoulders so she'd look directly at him, "Sora don't you ever say that, I'm not that kind of person."

She didn't say anything because she wasn't so sure of what he was going to do, "I'm going to go out I just need a little space to sort my feelings out," He said then gently let go of her and he walked to the door and out.  
As he left Sora went to her bedroom and changed into her night gown that Taichi had given her and she crawled into her bed laying on her side then she started to think about everything, 'he must hate me.'

'He couldn't even say what he was feeling when he was here,' She thought tears ran down her cheeks soaking into her pillow. She sat up slowly. "I want to wait up for him," She said and took her blanket with her to the couch and turned on the television.

**The Blue Notes bar 11:30pm **

Taichi walked into the place and sat on one of the bar stools in front of the bartender. The bartender came to him, "What will it be sir?" he asked Taichi.

"Uh…just a be-I mean soda please," he said making sure he didn't order any alcohol. 'I'm not going to drink my sorrows down, like an ass like last time,' He thought remembering when he was drinking at Yamato's house.

"Soda? Are you sure," The man questioned.

"Yeah I'm sure, I had bad experience with alcohol once," He told him and the bartender handed him a soda, "thanks," Taichi said with a small smile.

"Yamato thank you so much, I had a wonderful time," She said.

Yamato had walked her to the door and they were both standing there nervously in silence until Yamato broke the silence, "Hey well, I'll see you later. Bye," He said not wanting to do anything that might break what they have had going and turned to walk away.

"Yamato!" Mimi called out to him.

He stopped and turned around to look at her, "Yeah what is it?" he asked.

"I just want to give you this," She said moving closer to him and leaned him a bit going for his lips but just catching herself she kissed his cheek instead, "I'm sorry," She said feeling guilty that she encouraged him she was going to do more then a kiss on the cheek. The fact was is that she wanted to but for what ever reason she decided not too.

Yamato nodded understanding, "Its okay Mimi I'll see you tomorrow," He said to her.

"Bye Yamato," She said waving to him.

**_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_**

"Hey kid you've drunk five sodas already," The bartender said.

Taichi shrugged, "Yeah well, I'm thinking about stuff," He said then glanced at the bartenders name tag.

"Troubles on the home front?" he questioned.

"I guess can I ask you a question. Frank is it?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah sure, but what's your name?" Frank asked.

"Taichi, but what if you're in this situation where your girlfriend tells you after the fifth month of the pregnancy that she forgot to take the birth control pills," Taichi asked then waited for his response.

"Well to be honest with you I wouldn't know what it would be like. But lets say it happened to me, I'll be mad but it would be my fault as well because I should have reminded her," He said.

"You really think so?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah, I mean it would be mine and hers responsibly to remind each other," He said finishing.  
Taichi looked downward then looking up at him "Thanks, for the advice," Taichi replied and got up leaving a twenty on the counter for the bartender and left quickly.

**_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_**

Once arriving home Taichi opened the door saw Sora laying on sofa asleep her blanket on the floor Taichi walked over to her, kissing her gently on her head, she stirred slightly. He picked up the blanket and covered her with it, "I'm sorry Sora that was rude of me to walk out like that. We've been through worse and I'm not about to let go of you because of the baby. Like I said before, we'll stick through this together, as a couple … and a family," He said whispering to her. He got up and began to walk to the bedroom.

"Taichi, I love you too," Sora said quietly.

He froze in his tracks and turned to her "Sora you heard me?" he whispered.  
She nodded sitting up right, "Yeah…..and that was so sweet about what you said…..and I thought you'd leave me for this reason for sure but you just proved to me just how wrong I was," She said standing up now and she hugged him he returned the hug as well, "thank you," She said.

Tears coming down her face, "for what?" he asked.

"For being so great about this whole thing," She said pulling away to look at him.

"I couldn't leave my best friend with this could I?" He asked then pulled away and gave her a kiss.

They entered the bedroom going to their respective beds, "Night Taichi," Sora said closing her lamp.

"Night Sora," Taichi said as he closed his lamp.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Begins Chapter 15  
_**

* * *

_Sora's is 9 months along. Mimi and Yamato relationship is going on track. They are fine now and are ready for the next step to becoming girlfriend and boyfriend again. Jeff has been planning something that will hurt Taichi. Taichi has a summer job._

**July 31st Tuesday at 7:00pm...**

_** Music lyrics: Shania Twain's From this moment on... **_

Yamato and Mimi sharing a dance on the dance floor of CheVous the fancy restaurant. Enjoying each other company obviously happy for the first time in few months.

Takeru and Hikari are kissing underneath the shade of a great willow tree in Obadia Park. They broke apart smiled, "You're sweet Takeru," She said.

He smiled, "I know that's why you love me, right?" he asked.

"Yes exactly, come here you," Hikari said then straddled him to the ground then kissed him.

A pregnant Sora is being helped up by Taichi, and then they kiss softly pulling away from each other with a smile.

Yamato and Mimi were in the park taking a walk hand in hand, "I know you..." Yamato cut her off before she could say anything.

"Before you say anything let me give this back to you," He said then went into his pocket and pulled out that same small box and opened.

Mimi looked at it then back to him smiling, "it's the right," She said.

Yamato slipped the ring onto her finger, he let go of her hand and Mimi smiled at him happily. She reached out and caressed his cheek. They moved closer together and their lips meet for the first time since the incident with Brittany happened.

Their kiss grew more passionate. She pulled away from them slightly, "Yamato I've missed kissing you. You don't know how much I've missed that," She said.

"I think I have an idea of how it feels Mimi. I love you and don't ever forget that," He told her silently.

"So do I…I love you," She said beaming with happiness.

_** music lyrics end here** _

**Morning; Wednesday August 1st 12:00pm...**

Taichi had just came home from working at his summer job while Sora now stayed at home not being able to move so swiftly as she once used too.

Sora felt something and quickly put her hand on her stomach to feel, "Taichi!" she cried out to him.

Taichi rushed to her at superman speed, "What's wrong?" He asked.

Sora was sitting on the couch with her hand on her stomach, "Come here you can feel it move," She said.

Taichi's heart was beating so hard she scared him to death all most. He approached her and put his hand on her stomach. He felt a kick, "Whoa…..that's weird. Don't you find this really weird?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah at first but what I'm truly afraid of is when it is time to give birth," she said.

"So am I," he agreed.

"What do you have to be scared about you don't have to go through delivering a baby," She said starting to get annoyed.

"No, but your probably going to break my hand," He said.

Sora hit him in the shoulder, "I will not."

There was a knock at the door, Taichi got up to get it, "Mrs. Takenouchi, come in," he said.

"Taichi, I hope you've been taking care of my daughter," She said as she walked into the pool house.

"Don't worry I have," Taichi said to her.

"Hi mom, you're coming to the hospital when it's time right?" her daughter asked.

"Yes of course I will. I want to help you through it. When is the due date?" she asked.

"September first didn't we tell you?" Sora asked.

"No you didn't honey," Karen said

"We are sorry mom," Sora said apologizing for Taichi as well.

"That's okay," she said with a smile.

**_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_**

Yamato and Takeru are having a brotherly talk in the park without knowing that Brittany was following them.

"Okay so what do you suggest I do?" Takeru asked his brother.

Yamato shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. What does Hikari like?" he asked.

Takeru thought for a moment, "Um...movies, but she liked dancing and photography," He said then frowned.

"So just give her a photo of you and her that would be romantic," Yamato said.

"That would be enough? She's going to think I'm cheap," Takeru said.

Yamato shook his head and sighed, "She won't think it's cheap if it's a nice fancy frame that's engraved with your initials or a message that you can have written on it."

"Oh, why didn't you tell me that first off," He said angrily.

"Because I thought maybe you were thinking?" Yamato said.

However, that only made Takeru angrier, "Forget I asked anyways thanks for the idea, see ya later," Takeru said and took off toward the mall in a hurry.

"HEY! THANK YOU FOR DITCHING ME!" Yamato then looked around, "Well might as well head to Taichi's house," he thought out loud and Yamato began to walk toward the park.

"But I didn't Yama," said a voice from behind him he turned around and out hopped, from the bushes, Brittany.

"Where did you come from and how did you know I was here?" Yamato asked a little shaken because she had frightened him.

"No need for those details Yamato, I know you still like me," She said standing a few feet away from him.

"Look Brittany I don't know where you got that from but I don't like you. Why can't you understand that what you did to me was unforgivable?" He asked.

"But we did go out once I know you did like me," She said moving closer.

Yamato stepped backward then sighed, "Yeah I did go out with you but it was all for the wrong reasons. It was wrong for me to lead you on like that," he said strongly hoping this time she will understand.

Brittany frowned, "Why would you do that?" she questioned.

"What I meant was that I was using you to get sex, but when it came to that part I couldn't because I felt guilty still," He said feeling that it was good for her to know the real reason.

Brittany felt angry, "How could you use me like that!" she cried.

"Like I said I'm sorry okay, so if you excuse me I got to go Taichi's house," Yamato told her and he brushed by her.

Brittany watched him leave, "So that how it is, he chooses Mimi over me," She said sadly then her face contorted in anger,

"If I can't have him then that means Mimi can't either," She said and walked opposite of Yamato's direction.

**_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_**

Hikari was shopping with Mimi at the mall, "I'm going to guess that Sora is going to having a girl," Hikari said.  
Mimi looked at her, "How would you know?" she asked.

"I'm guessing. Mimi, what do you think she's going to have?" she asked.

Mimi looked at her not interested in talking about this, "I have to guess? It's kind of awkward for me I'm mean I'm comfortable with Idea that Sora's pregnant but when the baby comes it's going to be so strange," Mimi said.

Hikari took that on consideration, "Now that you mention that I never thought how weird it would feel being an aunt at age fourteen. Not to mention the fact that Taichi has a baby," Hikari said.

"I know…" Mimi said trailing off Hikari looked at her.

"Hey so enough about Taichi and Sora, what about you and Yamato is everything fine?" Hikari asked.

Mimi smiled, "Yeah, look he still had the ring," She said holding her hand out to show Hikari.

"Oh….see he still loved you," She said.

"Yeah, do you want to go over and see how Sora's doing?" she asked.

Hikari nodded, "Sure I saw her this morning before I left to ask her if she needed any thing. Let's take the short cut through the park," Hikari suggested looking over at the park entrance.

"Okay far enough let's go," Mimi said and the two headed toward the entrance of the park.

Brittany saw them walking out of the mall watching them as they headed into the park, "Looks like this is my lucky day," she said to herself and followed them in.

**Guesthouse...**

"So you two are old enough to get married you know that," Mrs. Takenouchi said suddenly.

"We know," They both said.

"That's good, so when have you set a date?" She asked.

They both looked at each other, "Um Mom, we haven't really discussed this yet besides it is a little early if you're asking me," Sora said.

"Okay sorry, it's just you should be married before you have you child," She said then looked down at her watch and gasped. "Oh sorry I've got to go; business meetings," Karen said she hugged her daughter, then hugging Taichi who was surprised this was first time she hugged him well since he was ten.

"Bye, Mom" Sora said to her.

"See you later Mrs. Takenouchi," Taichi said.

She shook her head, "You don't have to call me that, instead call me Karen or Mom what ever you feel comfortable. We are going to be family Taichi after all you are like a son I never had," She said sweetly.

"Okay…bye Mom," He said Sora smiled at him then Karen left the house.

Taichi turned to look as Sora, "That's weird, calling her mom," he said.

"Hey I got used to it; I call your parent's mom and dad. It is something that will come naturally later," she said.

"But does she have to be old fashion like that? I mean a lot of people have kids before they are married why can't we do it that way?" Taichi asked.

Sora shrugged her shoulders, "Taichi that is how she is, we don't have to have a wedding right after the baby," she said.

There was a knock at the door and Taichi went to get it, "Yamato what's up?" he asked.

Yamato walked pass them with a bundle in his hands and set it down on the floor, "Here you go," he said.

"What is it?" Sora asked looking at the bundle he had set down on the ground.

"Just something for your baby," Yamato said and motioned them to opened it.

Taichi unwrapped the present and looked at it, "Wow, Yamato. I didn't know you were one to go shopping for stuff like this," Taichi said truly shocked.

"That is so thoughtful of you Yamato, thank you," Sora said and gave him a hug.

Yamato blushed, "Well, yeah. I thought you could use the help and all, just all the necessities you will need when he or she comes," he said.

"Thank you Yamato, you're a good best friend," Taichi said and they each other a man hug.

"Well you too I got to go find Takeru, I'll see you both later," Yamato said.

"What so soon are you sure you don't want to stay for some dinner?" Sora asked.

"Yeah I'm sure thanks though Sora," he said then turned and headed out the door.

Taichi went over and locked the door and then turned to Sora, "So where do you want to put this?" he asked.

**6:00pm...  
After taking a few detours and... **

"Were almost there," Hikari said.

Mimi sighed, "Almost? How about were there," She said.

Hikari just ignored her and kept on going.

"Stop right there!" the voice demanded Mimi and Hikari stopped and looked around.

"Brittany?" The both exclaimed.

She takes a step toward them, "Yeah, it's me and I've come to finish some business," she said the features on her face were evil, and it scared the two girls.

"What business are you talking about?" Mimi asked nervously.

"Drop your bags! Both of you," She said her voice was unsteady.

Mimi and Hikari shared a glance then looked back at her, "We bought these clothes you can't tell us tell us to put them on the ground," Hikari said angrily at her.

Brittany then went into her coat bring out the a small sliver pistol and held it at them, "Do what I say…and put those shopping bags down!" she said her voice was shaking but strong.

Mimi and Hikari did exactly what they were told, "What do you want from us?" Hikari asked carefully.  
"Nothing, but to get rid of you permanent then Yamato would like me," She said as she pointed the gun at Mimi.

"Look, I'm sorry you can have him," Mimi said suddenly, "Hikari, will help right?" Mimi asked looking at her wide-eyed looking at her.

"Yeah, and you can have Yamato and my brother," Hikari said.

"NO I DON'T WANT HIM, ONLY YAMATO!" she shouted at her.

Hikari and Mimi jumped startled and shaking, "OKAY!! I'm sorry not my brother then!" Hikari said quickly to apologize.

"NO it's not good enough," She said then shot the gun into the air, terrifying both Hikari and Mimi.

**_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_**

Yamato was headed back to the mall when he heard yelling coming from just a few feet away. He walked a little quicker then heard :

"NO I DON'T WANT HIM, ONLY YAMATO!"

Yamato stopped, 'who the hell is that' he thought worried then quickly ran to where he could hear the talking the voices were familiar then he realized who's voices they were, Hikari, Mimi and Brittany then what sound came next was what he least expected to hear.

**BANG **

Yamato's Eyes widened recognizing it was a gunshot, and took off in a sprint toward where the sound had erupted.

**_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_**

"He deserted me," Takeru thought as he waited out front of the mall for Yamato he sighed then looked at his watch when he heard a sound that sounded like a gun shot from the park. His instinct told him that someone he knew was involved and he quickly ran off toward the park.

**_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_**

Jeff watched from outside the house he could see Sora, the object of the mission but he couldn't see Taichi anywhere. 'Where's Yagami, I know he's there.' He thought watching the window contently and waiting, then as he thought he saw Taichi walk by once.

The door to the guesthouse opened, Taichi stepped outside and said a few things to Sora, which Jeff couldn't hear. Taichi walked to the main house and entered while Sora closed the door to the guesthouse.

"This is it, Jeff," He said to himself and He scurried toward the guesthouse, he took the newspaper he gotten from the front of the house. Knocking on the door, he dropped the paper at the bottom and went to hide.

Sora slowly made her way to the door and she peeked out, "Hello?" she asked she shrived and looked around then spotting the paper on the ground. "That's weird why is the paper here?" She asked herself she then stepped down to go get the paper and the step gave out on her she fell face first into the shrubs hitting her head against the ornamental stones that lined the flower bed.

Jeff came out of his hiding place in the shadows, "I sorry to do this to you hun. I don't think your baby will live through it though," He said, before walking away leaving Sora unconscious in the flowerbed.

**_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_**

"Don't, I swear Brittany!" Mimi cried out.

"Don't?" she questioned, "I think I will," She still had the gun on Mimi.

Yamato came out of the bushes behind Brittany both Hikari and Mimi saw him and wanted to distract Brittany.

"NO, you don't want to do that," Mimi said.

"Why not? I don't need either of you," she said.

"You don't want too because if you kill us you will be in jail then how are you supposed to get Yamato if that were to happen?" Mimi asked.

Brittany softened her grip on her gun, "Yeah but that means I will still have you in the way and that can't happen either."

Yamato silently, stocked up behind her and when she wasn't expecting he jumped her from behind the two struggled for the gun. She twisted around so now they were both facing each other as the wrestled to get control of the gun.

"Give the gun to me Brittany."

"No, not before I kill her."

"I'm not letting anyone get hurt."

"Be careful, Yamato," Mimi said from the sidelines watching fearfully.

As the struggle continued, Yamato pulled desperately, trying to hold on to the gun all the while making sure the barrel was pointed down ward. Yamato then tried to pry it out of her grasp the gun was being pulled back and forth in between the both of them.

**BANG**

Brittany and Yamato's eyes widened in shock as they both looked at each other.

"Yamato, NO!" Mimi and Hikari both screamed in unison.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Begins Chapter 16  
**

* * *

"Don't, I swear Brittany!" Mimi cried out.

"Don't?" she questioned, "I think I will," She still had the gun on Mimi.

Yamato came out of the bushes behind Brittany both Hikari and Mimi saw him and wanted to distract Brittany.

"NO, you don't want to do that," Mimi said.

"Why not? I don't need either of you," she said.

"You don't want too because if you kill us you will be in jail then how are you supposed to get Yamato if that were to happen?" Mimi asked.

Brittany softened her grip on her gun, "Yeah but that means I will still have you in the way and that can't happen either."

Yamato silently, stocked up behind her and when she wasn't expecting he jumped her from behind the two struggled for the gun. She twisted around so now they were both facing each other as the wrestled to get control of the gun.

"Give the gun to me Brittany."

"No, not before I kill her."

"I'm not letting anyone get hurt."

"Be careful, Yamato," Mimi said from the sidelines watching fearfully.

As the struggle continued, Yamato pulled desperately, trying to hold on to the gun all the while making sure the barrel was pointed down ward. Yamato then tried to pry it out of her grasp the gun was being pulled back and forth in between the both of them.

**BANG**

Brittany and Yamato's eyes widened in shock as they both looked at each other.

"Yamato, NO!" Mimi and Hikari both screamed in unison.

Yamato with gun in hand stumbled backward he slowly dropped to the ground in shock, but Brittany slumped directly to the ground, the red liquid leaking through her clothing.

"You shot me," She said accusingly to Yamato before passing out.

Yamato was horrified, "Oh god, what did I do?" He said shakily, "I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

Mimi and Hikari stood still not believing what had just happened before their eyes. Hikari shook her head and went over to Brittany and felt for a pulse she found one, "We have to call an ambulance," She said.

That's when Takeru arrived on scene, "Hikari!" he said shouting and ran over to her.

She looked up as he came too her, "Takeru go call nine, one, one," She said.

He immediately took out his cell phone and dialed the number. Some other people that had heard the shots ring out had come to see what happened, then helped out Hikari.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sora still reminded unconscious, in the cold night air, which was unusual for August. Taichi hadn't returned yet.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Whoa….it's late Sora's probably going to be angry at me for not coming home sooner," Taichi said aloud and he hurried to his car in the parking lot.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mimi went to his side, "Yamato? Are you okay?" She asked him, he looked sick; he didn't even look at her or hug her. "Yamato," She repeat Yamato dropped the gun at his side still sitting in the same spot he had fallen.

"I killed some one," He said suddenly.

"You didn't she unconscious," Mimi replied softly and tried to pull him to his feet, he stood Mimi hugged him tightly.

"It's all my fault."

"Shh….just let it out Yamato," Mimi said to encouraged him to let his emotions out.

Takeru watched solemnly from a distant. His brother was strong, but he doubted he could ever handle the fact that he shot someone, and if Brittany dies. He didn't even want to think of what kind of mental damage it would do to Yamato.

The ambulance arrived, as did the police. Hikari was talking to them. Telling them what had happened.

The police walk over Mimi and Yamato, "Hey Yamato, we just want to hear your story okay," He replied. Yamato nodded but didn't say anything,

"If it's all right can I go with him he's devastated," Mimi said still holding on his hand tightly to give him her support.

The officers nodded and they got into the cruisers and where headed off to the police station.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Taichi drove by the park noticing the police and there was an ambulance there. "Weird…Whoa!" he exclaimed as he was drifting into the westbound lane. He pulled it back to his lane. "I wonder what's happening?" he questioned.

Then proceed to home since it will probably be in the papers tomorrow. He turned into the driveway of his parent's house.

_**Inside…**_

"Here, Mom Dad I brought you some of the things you needed," he called out as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh, Great darling just put them in the kitchen," His mother called back to him. Walking to the kitchen her dropped off the stuff on the counter and frowned. 'I thought I told Sora to be here at seven he thought slightly worried.

"Dad? Did you see Sora yet?" Taichi questioned.

"No I didn't I just go home," He replied.

Taichi's mom came back to the kitchen, "Mom, didn't Sora come yet?" he questioned.

She thought for a while and shook her head,"No, but she was supposed to be here a few minutes ago."

Taichi looked at the clock nervously, "Okay I'll be back I'll go see what's taking her so long," Taichi then stepped out of the house walking to his home.

Noticing something was wrong right away when the door to the house was set a jar. Taichi ran into the house passing Sora's body lying in the bushes,"Sora!" he called. "Sora!" he yelled again and search the bedroom the bathrooms he nervously, started to get scared.

"Sora, this is not the time to joke around. You're scaring me," He cried out there wasn't any hint of a giggle that he was hopping to hear from Sora.

"Sora!"

Taichi checked outside in the damp air he looked down at the stairs noticed the first step had fallen off.

He frowned, "That wasn't there before," he whispered then he glanced around noticing the newspaper in the bushes. On further exception, he noticed Sora lying in the bush.

"SORA!" he yelled he hopped off the steps and he pulled her a way from the flowerbed she was on her side and she was cold, "Sora! Come on…babe wake up." He replied. He felt the tears starting to come 'she must have fallen,' He ran to the main house.

"MOM, DAD, Sora's HURT!" he yelled voice shaky. His mother jumped up immediately and followed him outside while his dad went to the phone and dialed nine, one, one.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jeff smiled from the bushes watching him find Sora, was good,"It worked better then I would have expected," He replied silently to himself smirking.

**FLASH BACK TO EARLIER **

_Jeff carefully broke the step, making__ sure Taichi or Sora could hear him doing so and m__ade it extremely loose. _

**END FLASHBACK**

He could hear Taichi crying, his parents were trying to clam him down, When the ambulance arrived. He had stopped by the time they had arrived and was now angry at the ambulance workers because they had took so long to get here. Once the way was clear and no one was in site he went back to the house. Walked into Taichi's house looked around. He went into the bedroom and looked through Sora' drawers carefully, making sure not to mess things around. "Really interesting," He said lifting up some of her undergarments. However, that wasn't what he was looking for. He closed the door with his gloved hands and went into the bathroom getting some lipstick. He wrote on the washroom mirror.

_Taichi__Man.__ I think I got the best __revenge. Don't you, sorry if you've__ grown attached to that kid. _

_**Your friend **_

He laughed and walked out of the house cautiously and disappeared into the night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the waiting room Taichi nervously paced. Taichi's face was streaked with tears his eyes were red from crying.

He couldn't stand the waiting, "what's taking them so long?" He then looked at the doors.

Anna came from behind him, "Taichi relax. It's not going to do Sora any good or you if you are this stressed out," she explained.

He turned to her, "The longer….they are in there….the more severe it is," he blinked back tears as a doctor came to him. Karen, Anna, and Kevin were looking at the doctor as he walked to them.

"I'll tell you right now it doesn't look good we need to perform a emergency c-section. In order to save the baby," the doctor told them

Taichi was too devastated to speak so Sora's mom spoke, "Doctor is there other alternates?" Karen asked him. He shook his head.

"No but we can't proceeded with out permission of the family; once you decide we can do the paper work over at the nurses station," He said pointing over to the nurses station.

"Taichi, we'll decide this together as family." Mrs. Takenouchi told him.

"Right…...I can't." he said.

Karen looked at him, "Taichi, Sora needs you to make the right decision what is it going to be?" she asked.

Taichi closed his eyes tightly, "Okay let's go through with it."

Then looking at Karen, "What about you….mom?" he questioned.

She looked at him surprised but smiled, "I agree it's best for both of them," she said and the two walked over to the nursing station and signed the consent form for the operation.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Thank you, you can go," The detective told Yamato and Mimi.

The two came out of the office meeting up with Takeru and Hikari who were outside waiting.

"We are going to visit Sora and Taichi. Did you want to come over Yamato, Takeru?" Hikari asked.

Yamato nodded, "Yeah," he wanted to talk with Taichi then took his cell phone out, "Hey I'll just call Taichi right now and tell them were coming."

Taichi sat in the waiting room when his head in his hands, crying his eyes out when his cell phone had rung. He wiped his eyes, trying to regain composure. "Hello….Taichi here," His voice cracked when he said hello.

Yamato was confused, "Taichi? What's wrong?" he asked.

Taichi was too drained to even start the conversation but he did, "I …..Sora's in the hospital. She fell down the …………" Taichi then began to feel tears weld up in his eyes.

"Taichi just don't say anything we are going to go there. What floor man?" He asked.

"Main floor OR waiting room," He replied shakily.

"Hold on buddy I'm coming," Yamato told him reassuringly and closed his phone.

Everyone had stopped to watch him talk on the phone. They began to worry by the tone of his voice, "What is it?" Mimi asked.

"Taichi's at the hospital Sora fell down," He replied.

They looked confused, "How?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know he kept on breaking down when ever he started to talk about it," He replied.

"Okay let go then," Takeru said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**About 9:00 that evening…**_Taichi sat by Sora's hospital bed they took the baby out and she was put into a incubator in a separated room but other wise she was all right. Taichi held her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her hand gently, "Sora, I'm sorry," He said feeling absolutely guilty for everything that had happened.

Sora moaned slightly as she began to stir then she actually awoke startled. "Taichi!" she cried out upset.

"Shh….Sora I'm here," He said.

Sora immediately feeling something was wrong she felt her stomach but her baby wasn't there, "Taichi…the baby….oh god," she cried her tears ran down her face.

"Sora,it's okay," He said trying to clam her down.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! THE BABY IS DEAD!" she yelled at him and she began to cry Taichi tried to settle her down.

"NO, you had a girl. Sora they had to perform a c-section. They said it was too much of risk to keep the baby inside of you," He replied.

Sora's started to breathe heavy, "She? She's alive?" she asked.

Taichi nodded, he looked away from her to the door.

"Taichi I want to see her," She told him.

"I don't know if you're allowed to leave your hospital bed, but I did see her… She's small, so innocent," Taichi held his head in his hands this whole experience was too much for him.

"Is something wrong?" Sora asked him her face showed her emotion scared and afraid.

Taichi shrugged, "Taichi I never seen you like this," Sora said to him softly she watched him a moment.

"I….don't … know," he replied in-between sobs.

Sora bit her lip to stop herself from crying, "Taichi please…" she replied.

Taichi looked up to her, "It's my own fault that everything has happened the way it did, Sora," He stammered upon his own words.

Sora tried to quite him down a bit, "No…don't do that Taichi. Don't you blame yourself," She replied strongly.

Taichi looked at her he finished his crying, "I'm sorry, I just love you so much," He said sincerely.

Sora's mom came in, "Are you okay honey?" she asked.

Sora nodded again, "I want to see my baby Mom," She replied to her.

Taichi got up, "Sora, I'm going to find your doctor okay, I'll be back," He then left the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Outside the hospital room Yamato, Mimi, Hikari and Takeru were there for almost an hour until they saw Taichi come out of Sora room.

"Taichi what happened?" She replied.

"She fell off the steps at the house they had to do a c-section to take the baby out," He replied.

They all gasped, "Is it all right?" Mimi questioned. Taichi smiled.

"Yeah it's a girl but I'll talk to you guys later duty calls," He replied heading toward the nurses station.

"I got a niece," Hikari said shocked and hugged Takeru and kissed him.

"Can I ask what that was for?" he asked her quite curious.

"Nothing really," She said. He smiled the two temporarily forgot about all the bad things that had just happened.

"Hikari, come let go out on the terrace I got something I want to give you," He said leading the way to the small balcony outside. Mimi watched them leave and smiled she turned to Yamato. Who was in deep thought by the look of it, "Yamato? Are you okay?" she asked.

Yamato looked up to her, "Yeah, I'm fine," He said lying to her he was sorry but he couldn't tell her what he was feeling because he didn't know himself. 'How come I'm not crying over what I just did.' He thought. 'I'm a heartless jerk. Look at the way Taichi reacted he cry's like a baby over Sora and I can't cry because I nearly killed a person,' He thought he then glared at the ground.

Mimi forced him to look at him, "Yamato! Tell me I know there something wrong and I know it's about the shooting," She said and she started to lead him somewhere were they could have quite time.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "We have to see Brittany and I know you are feeling guilty about it." She replied. Yamato stopped her.

"Who said anything about that!" he replied harshly.

"No one had to Yamato, it was obviously you're still torn about it, and you never let you emotions out," Mimi said.

Yamato glared angrily and then he looked back down knowing fully that what Mimi said was true, "Your right, I am torn because I'm the one who pulled the trigger in the first place. It's my fucking fault! All right I admit it," He yelled. The commotion started to cause people to look so Mimi lead him outside to another terrace.

"You can't but words into my mouth Yamato! How dare you," She said angry with him.

"How dare I? You were suggesting that all the long. Were you? You secretly think I'm some psychotic maniac that needs to be put into an asylum," He said.

Mimi frowned she shook her head, "And were did you come up with that just now?" she asked angry annoyed at him for even trying to analyze what she was thinking about him.

"I don't need this right now," He replied and walked out of the door.

"Yamato!" she called back to him but he just took off. She thought it was best he be alone for a moment then she went to take a seat in the waiting room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Takeru looked away and blushed, "Takeru, what is it you want to give me?" she asked him.

"Um, well. Yamato helped me but I thought of the inscription," He said as he dug into his bag and pulled out a box that was wrapped up and handed it to her. His hands were shaking.

Hikari giggled, "Takeru why are you so nervous?" She asked.

He shook his head, "I'm not. Please Hikari please just open it," He said slowly and softly.

Hikari looked at him then turned to the gift being to un-wrap it, opening the box she gasped, "Oh, Takeru..." She said smiling she took the frame out of the box.

"Hikari look at the bottom," He replied to her. She looked at the frame bottom noticing the inscription she read it.

_You're my first love; and you'll always be the one closest to my heart. Love Takeru_

Hikari gasped, "That's the most….romantic thing ever," She replied.

Takeru blushed, she hugged him tightly, and they pulled away from each other for a moment, leaned in, and kissed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Taichi came back from talking with the doctor he had a bit of a smile on his face as he walked into Sora room, "So what did he say?" she asked.

"He's going to bring the baby to you. She's well enough. A nurse is going to come with the baby in the incubator," Taichi said.

Sora had tears coming down her cheeks Taichi came to her and put his hand on hers, "Taichi you're the most incredible man I've ever met," she said.

Taichi gently stroked her hair, "I do it for you because I love you," he replied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yamato sat down on one of the benches outside the hospital. He sighed holding his head up in his hands, depressed he looked down at his shoes. Mimi didn't feel right letting him leave like that so she gave him just enough time to sort things out in his mind then she went to search for him, "Yamato?" she called softly careful not to yell, because this was a hospital and it was supposed to be quite in here.

"Where could he have gone?" she asked herself just then a woman went by her, "Oh, excuse me did you see a teen he's about 5'10, has blonde hair it's kind of spikey, and he has blue eyes," She asked her.

The woman thought for a while, "Um, I think I saw some guy like that outside on sitting on the bench but It was dark so I could of mistaken him for some one else," She replied and walked past Mimi then headed toward the front doors.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The nurse wheeled in the incubator with the baby in it. Taichi and Karen helped Sora up so she could see her baby she was small and red but she was Sora's baby. She gasped looked at how small she was, "she' so…so small," She said looking at the nurse, "Can I hold her?" she asked.

The nurse shook her head, "Not yet, but you will be able to tomorrow," The nurse told Sora.

Taichi looked at her, "Don't cry honey," He said holding her hand tightly.

"I just want to hold her," Sora said.

"You can touch her through this hole in the incubator this is just a safely precautions," She told the both of them.

Sora slowly touched her baby's hand gently. She was amazed. She looked at Taichi and motioned him to touch her hand.

Taichi was shaking when he touched her small delicate hand he couldn't believe they made this together the realization hit him hard.

"Have you two thought of a name?" the nurse asked.

Taichi and Sora shook there heads, then look at each other, "What do you think Taichi?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. What did you have in mind?" he asked her back.

"How about, Faith?"

Taichi shook his head, "Faith? It sound too-"

Sora cut him off, "Not good?"

Taichi nodded.

"How about Gabby or Gabriella?" Her mother asked them, they both made a face.

"No, mother, I don't like that name," Sora said.

"Hold on I know, how about Saria?" Taichi said.

Sora looked at him with a smile, "I like it. I mean it's different but it's good," she agreed.

"Then her name is Saria?" the nurse asked. The two proud parents nodded. The nurse then wheeled the baby Saria back to the nursery.

"That's a nice name, you two. But I still think the Gabby would have been nice," Sora mother replied and they laughed together.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Takeru and Hikari went to Sora's room where Taichi and Sora were hugging they walked in.

"Sora you okay?" Hikari asked her taking her hand in hers.

"Yeah, and your brother picked the perfect name," She replied.

Hikari's jaw dropped in mock shock, "He did? I think he has a fever or something," Hikari said trying to feel his head but he pushed her away.

"I do not Hikari," Taichi answered slightly annoyed, "I named her Saria."

Takeru and Hikari nodded, "That is pretty name, and it suits her," Takeru said.

"Saria Yagami," Taichi said Sora looked at him admiringly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yamato….I didn't mean what I said," Mimi said as she walked to him she knew it was him.

"Really?" He questioned her emotionlessly.

"Yes, really Yamato. I'm sorry that you think that of me," She said.

Yamato looked at her," No I'm the one that should be sorry for begging an idiot in the hospital. I know you were trying to help," He said.

Mimi sighed looked downward, "I understand you. I think maybe it is a good idea to go and see her," She said.

"Thank you Mimi, but I don't think I'm ready to see her. Do you know what she said?" he asked her.

Mimi shook her head, "What?" she asked him.

"'you shot me' and I did, it was me. I promised I wouldn't hurt anyone and yet I did do I." He replied.

Mimi looked at him sorrowfully, "Yamato it was an accident you didn't mean it."

Yamato sat silently, without speaking, "Mimi please," Yamato said as his eyes lowered.

"I'm going home tell Taichi I'm sorry about Sora and the baby," He replied getting up he started toward his house while Mimi watched him leave sadly.

"He's feels responsible for everything..." She whispered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP **

"Code blue!" a nurse called.

The doctor came into the room crash cart in hand, "She at eighty over 50 and dropping!" a second nurse said.

"Charge machine and set it at thirty," doctor barked out his order.

"Charged," nurse one called.

"1, 2, 3,"

Brittany's body jump as the panels met her skin, "Still no change," The doctor said remaining calm, "Again!" doctor replied.

"Charged" the nurse called.

He put the panels to her chest again as her body jumped again the flat line was still there.

The doctor looked grim, "Again!" doctor replied.

"Charged," nurse called.

Her body jumped, "Its up," the first nurse called.

The doctor closed his eyes relieved, "Okay set her room in ICU," The doctor told the nurse.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Begins Chapter 17**_**  
**_

* * *

_**August 2nd Morning at 7am...**_

Taichi slept slumped in the chair next to Sora's hospital bed. Sora was asleep also, she was dreaming..

**_[queue song..(A/N) (Not posted because of policy) check out my website for the full version! Lilac Kamiya  telling Taichi about her pregnancy. _**

_**At the first ultrasound….**_

"I'm just going to put some of this jelly on your stomach it going to be cold at first but that's all," Dr. Ollson told Sora.

"Okay," She replied and she held on to Taichi's hand.

"Okay were set, let's turn it on…there and there's the baby," She motioned to them,

"Whoa…that's cool," Taichi said watching it.

Sora giggled, "Your silly Taichi," she replied.

"No but it is." He replied watching. ……..

_**[End song…**_

Sora woke up, groggily turned her head to her left to see Taichi. She smiled at him, 'he didn't have to stay here.' She thought. 'He looks so uncomfortable' she looked over at him, as she shifted Taichi woke up, he moaned.

"Oh…man…" he replied trying to get comfortable in the chair, "Taichi," Sora said calling him.

He looked at her, "You're awake?" He went over to her and kissed her.

"Morning."

"Morning."

Sora was about to say something but Taichi stopped her, "Ah….I wanted to stay."

"But your sleeping in that chair, I can imagine it must have been uncomfortable."

"Yeah, but I do it for you," he said.

Sora raised one eyebrow looking at him, "Your sweet, Taichi but you didn't have to sleep in this chair for me."

"Then how about I come with you in your bed?" he asked smartly.

Sora smiled and moved over patting the spot next to her, "Come," She said smiling at him.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_**10:00am...**_

Yamato was still asleep he tossed in bed…

_"You killed me Yamato," Brittany's ghost figure flew around him taunting him. _

_"I didn't it was accident!" He cried. _

_She flew around him, "No, you wanted me gone and you got what you wanted," She replied. _

_"NO you can't accuse me of that! I wasn't thinking that!" he cried out. _

_"And you have to pay," She pointed at him the floor underneath him gave way. _

_"AHHHHH!" Yamato screamed_

Then woke in a cold sweat, he looked around his room. He massaged his head, "This is going to be difficult," He said aloud. How was he supposed to face Brittany today? He got out of bed and walked to the washroom. Looking at himself in the mirror, 'I look awful' he thought. 'I need a shower.'

**_CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC_**

"Mom! I'm going to the hospital," Hikari said to her.

"Okay sweet heart," she replied.

"Bye Mom!" she called again.

"Bye," She said back.

Hikari got her shoes on and putting them on she stepped outside. Then suddenly a hand came from behind her and covered her mouth. Hikari tried to scream but she couldn't then the person turned her around.

When she was turned around that's when she saw Takeru and pushed his hand away, "TAKERU! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!" she yelled at him.

"I was just joking around; I didn't mean to scare you."

She glared at him, "Come on your coming with me." She took him by his hand and pulled him with her.

"Where?" he questioned.

"Hospital."

**_CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC_**

Taichi and Sora where both sleeping, Taichi was on his side with his right arm draped over Sora's chest, Sora slept on her back with her headed titled toward Taichi a little.

Mimi came to the hospital today she didn't go to see Sora or Taichi last night. She peeked in saw Taichi and Sora asleep then sighed she was about to turn away when Sora opened her eyes and she saw Mimi motioning her to come in.

"Hi Sora, I'm sorry I didn't come in to see you," She replied.

Sora shook her head, "No don't worry about it," She replied and pushed herself up slowly trying not to make noise, to wake Taichi up, his arm now resting in her lap, she moved it to his side, and got up.

"I'm glad you and the baby are okay."

"Yeah, I'm lucky it wasn't severe," Sora replied, from the washroom then coming back on and sitting down on one of the chairs while Mimi took another seat next to her.

"So you are engaged when are you two going to get married, your of legal age," Mimi replied.

Sora eyed her curiously, "So…" she replied.

"So, you can get married. Of course," Mimi told her.

"My mom said that to us once but I don't exactly remember when."

"Oh come on Sora, you can't wait for long what about your little girl," she asked.

"Mimi…" Sora started but she was stopped.

"No I'm serious I'll help you with the expenses, my parents are rich."

"And so are Taichi's."

Taichi moved responding to his name then looked up to see Mimi and Sora talking.

"Hi Mimi…." He said slowly.

"Oh Hi Taichi morning," She said

He nodded, "Sora I don't think staying up late was the best Idea," He replied.

Mimi made a face the decided the subject needed to be changed, "Taichi what do you say about getting married to Sora like next year?" Mimi questioned.

Taichi looked at her then he put some stupid smile on his face, "Yeah, I got no objection at all." He said looking at Sora knowingly.

Sora rolled her eyes.

Mimi caught the thing between them, "Okay what's wrong?" she asked.

Sora looked at her friend, "Nothing, I think he's only interested in the honeymoon."

Mimi frowned, "Taichi! The ceremony is the most beautiful thing about weddings."

"Yeah…I know….but the honeymoon is just as beautiful," He replied, mimicking Mimi's beautiful speech.

"I'll fix him later," Sora said and Taichi just smiled.

"Ew, please. About the wedding thing," Mimi stated.

"Okay Yeah how about we get married in…." he stopped and thought for a while. "December" he replied.

"That early?" Sora questioned him.

Taichi shrugged, "Sure why not I mean it's the perfect time."

The both looked over at Mimi. "Yes! That means we got to start now….." she stopped her features etched with sadness.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Sora asked.

"I should have told you this sooner. We were at the park and Brittany showed up with a gun, she was going to shoot me and Hikari. Then Yamato was there, he tried to get the gun from her and somehow she got shot….And now he's blaming himself. Taichi you got to talk to him," She said to him in a pleading voice.

Taichi and Sora where shocked, "Well is Brittany okay?" Sora asked.

Mimi nodded, "Yeah I went to visit her this morning, I know all the things she done were bad but, she a person still and I don't want her to die," She said sincerely.

"Whoa, okay I'll go and talk to him. But I'll wait till lunch time."

"Okay then. I'll think I'll go home, bye guys," Mimi said as she left the hospital room.

**_CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC_**

Yamato was trying to make some cereal for himself, he poured the milk into the bowl then his mind wonder off. "Ah!" he jumped up his pants were wet from the milk spilling off the table, he put the milk carton on the table then stood up, mumbling a few choice words under his breath. The milk had started drip on to the ground, and he sighed.

**_CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC_**

Hikari and Takeru got distracted by the park and were now kissing on one of the park benches, quite passionate…

**_CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC_**

**11:00am…**

The baby was brought to Sora, "Saria is well enough to be able to stay with you in the same room. But I'm afraid you can't hold her yet, her lungs need to have a chance to get used to the in take of air, which should only be for a week or less," The nurse explained to Sora.

Who was lying in her hospital bed, "Oh, that's good. At least she fine."

"if you need something or in case of an emergency you just click on this button," the nurse said holding up a small remote to Sora and she put it back on her night table.

"She's all right, see Sora," Taichi replied.

"Yeah and thank god that she's still with us," Sora replied.

Taichi remembered he had to go see Yamato, "Sora, I'm going to see Yamato okay. Will you be fine here by yourself?" Taichi asked her.

Sora nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. You see Yamato but remember to come back." She said.

Taichi smiled, "Don't you worry about that. I'll be back," Taichi replied and kissed her before leaving.

Sora laughed, "Silly Taichi," she said to herself.

**_CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC_**

Brittany woke from her unconscious state she saw her mother and father with her. "Mom……..dad……" she replied weakly.

"Oh Brittany darling your okay," She replied.

She was trying to be okay mentally, but now she realized, what had happened to land her in the hospital. 'He shot me...' she thought upset, she couldn't believe he'd shot her. Him the person she was in love with. 'Why would he do it? How could he have done it?' those questions's whirled around in her mind. The Coners weren't aware of there daughters mental state at all until now.

"He …….shot…….. me," She said out loud.

"We……..in………love………why……?" Brittany asked her parents.

"Who are you talking about sweet heart?" her father asked her.

"Yamato," She said.

"He does honey it was just an accident," Her mother told them.

"We are just going to be outside of the room to talk okay honey?" Her dad said to her as he escorted his wife out the door. Brittany was too upset to say anything at all.

"I don't think Brittany is feeling okay," Her dad said to his wife.

She nodded understanding what he said true, "It's happening again," Brittany's mother replied to her husband. She then began to sob onto her husbands shoulder. He hushed her trying to clam her down.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

Taichi arrived at Yamato's apartment complex, and was heading up to his floor. Once he got there he knocked on the door. He didn't get a reply; he knocked again, but no answer. Taichi began to panic his mind filled with what ifs "hold on buddy I'm coming." He said, he used his key that Yamato gave him.

"YAMATO!" he yelled. Yamato jumped and fell off of his sofa in the confusion and partly he was scared out of his mind.

"Opps, sorry I should have looked first, you had me worried there," Taichi replied.

Yamato looked at him sleepily and tired, "What for?" Yamato asked.

Taichi shook his head, "No never mind about that. Mimi told me about the shooting thing and all," Taichi said.

"Yeah so?" Yamato asked.

"I came here to talk to you about it, I know you need to talk about so spill it, no more hiding feeling or keeping them bottle up," Taichi replied.

Yamato only sighed annoyed, "I thought I need to talk to you but not any more so you can leave now," Yamato said to him pushing him toward the door.

"I'm trying to help, remember like you were trying to help me last year?" Taichi questioned.

"Different circumstances Taichi," Yamato said.

Now it was Taichi's turn to be annoyed, "Man, Stop thinking no one can help you with this. There are a lot of people that can," Taichi replied angry.

"Mimi helped me enough Taichi, so get lost," Yamato said to him also angry.

"Do you want me to knock some sense into you?" Taichi gritted angrily.

Yamato got up to the challenge, "Bring it on!" Yamato replied then punching Taichi in the face catching Taichi off guard Taichi didn't actually think he'd punch him angrily he threw his fist at him making contact with Yamato's jaw. Yamato fell back a bit but then tackled him to the ground started to throw punch at him. Taichi was attempting to block them with his hands and arms.

"Yamato stop it!!" Taichi told him. Yamato didn't listen and continued, Taichi punched Yamato as hard as he could, then threw Yamato onto the floor. When he didn't get up Yamato began to cry he sat up right on the floor, not because of the physical fight but because he was sorry, to Taichi and to Brittany about the accident.

Taichi got up slowly; he walked over to Yamato and helped him up. "Yamato…" Taichi said trailing off then sighed.

"I didn't keep my promise. I hurt some body and there probably dead now cause of my stupid promise!" Yamato yelled thought his tears.

"Yamato's she alive," Taichi consoled, rubbing his own injuries.

"How do you know that!" he yelled again.

"Mimi went to see her." Taichi told him.

Yamato swallowed his crying, "She's too sincere," Yamato said out loud sadly.

"Yeah and isn't that what you love about her, Yamato you got to realize that it wasn't your fault, you didn't shoot on purpose it was an accident," Taichi said.

"Mimi really upset about this, if you don't forgive yourself then this could ruin your relationship with her again and I know you don't want that to happen..." Taichi finished.

"How?" he swallowed back his tears, "How do I do that, when I can't even get through it!!." He yelled.

"Then you should go see her," Taichi said to him.

"I can't see her, don't you understand. It would be too much," Yamato said to him.

"Then if not for yourself do it for Mimi at least," Taichi replied.

Yamato sighed, "Fine, I'll think about it," He replied.

"Um, Yamato do you got an Ice pack?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah there in the fridge somewhere, get one for me too will you," He asked.

Taichi went into the fridge and found the ice packs, there were a lot in there.

"How many do you go in there?" he asked.

"Ten I think," Yamato said as Taichi handed him the ice pack.

"Hey, I'm going to go see you later and Yamato remember about what I said," Taichi replied.

Yamato nodded understanding him, "Yeah but remember to bring that Ice pack back," He called.

"Yeah, Man see ya later," Taichi replied as he left.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

"Sora hi," Takeru said as he and Hikari walked into her hospital room.

"They let Saria stay with me. She going to make it," She replied.

Hikari hugged Sora, and then turned to the baby, "Oh she's so cute," She motioned to Takeru to come over and look at Saria.

"Look how sweet she is," Hikari replied.

Sora smiled, she could see how uncomfortable Takeru was, "Takeru what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just she so small," He replied.

Sora frowned, "Do all guys say that?" she asked out of the blue.

Hikari and Takeru both looked at her, "huh?" they asked.

"Never mind," She said.

"Hey where is Taichi?" Hikari asked.

"He went to talk to Yamato about that whole shooting thing. He is coming back after," She finished.

Just as she finished Taichi came in holding and Ice pack to his eye Sora gasped. Causing Takeru and Hikari to look at him as well, "Hi, had an accident?" he questioned to them.

Sora sighed, "You fought didn't you?" she said to him.

"Yeah, but he's the one who started it," Taichi replied.

"Why do you do you two fight for no reason?" Takeru questioned.

Taichi shrugged, "Don't know, Yamato got angry, so did I and then we got into a heated argument then Yamato punched me, then I got mad and punched him back, he tackled me to the ground started to throw punches at my face while I tried to block it off. So then I punched him with all my power and then wham. He fell back on the ground then he start to cry. That's when he actually opened up," Taichi told them.

"You're the weird best friends I ever seen," Hikari replied annoyed.

"Yeah, to think you two are eighteen and you don't even act like it," Takeru said shaking his head.

"Okay what ever, we did talk after the fight he is thinking about going to see Brittany," Taichi said.

"Well at least you gave him advice," She paused then continued, "Taichi go home and get rest I'll be okay here myself," Sora told him.

Taichi rolled his eyes, "No, what for. Just let me stay her for a while," Taichi pleaded.

"Okay fine..." Sora said.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_**Later on That Night...**_

Yamato finally got the courage to go see Brittany in the hospital. He slowly walked to her door and saw her with her parents; her mother saw him and motioned for him to come into the room. "Yamato, Brittany explained everything that happened between you two this year and last year." Her mother told him. Her father nodded.

"I'm sorry about this," Yamato said, to them.

They shook there heads, "I understand your were trying to take the gun away from her, Yamato it's a good thing you were there," Her father replied to him.

Yamato was shocked they would even forgive him for what he had done to there daughter.

"I'm so sorry about this, I really am. I never meant to hurt her feeling thought all of this, but she has to understand that I don't love her, I am in love with some one else," Yamato said.

Her parents looked at him, "I know that your sorry for everything, there no need to worry because we didn't realize that my daughter was up to no good," Her father told him, then her mother continued. "She's going to be okay, though it turned out just be very mild puncture to the stomach area and some of her kidney," she replied. Yamato lowered his eye to the ground. "We are going to have her get a psychiatric evaluation," Her mother said.

Yamato looked worried at them, "Did I drive her to it?" he asked.

"No, she's like this. Obsessive about an object of desire which happened to be you this time she did that another time, when she was in elementary school." Her father explained.

Yamato felt a little better, now that her parents had forgiven him, "Well, I'm going to now, can you tell her that I'm so sorry for what happened and that I hope she will get better soon," He handed them a card, "That's for her," Yamato replied as he left.

"Nice boy, he was awfully guilty for what happened," Brittany's mother said to him Brittany's father nodded in agreement.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

**_Sora's Hospital Room…_**

After about a few hours of coaxing Taichi in going home, which she finally convinced him to go it took her a lot out of her she peacefully fell asleep.

Back at home...

Taichi walked through the door; he went into the bedroom then into his and Sora's washroom. He looked in them Mirror then he notice writing on it and he read it.

"What the…" he angered.

There is only one person he knew that would write something like that. "Jeff." He said. Then he left the house immediately, "No one, hurts. Sora or my baby and gets away with it," Taichi replied bitterly.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Begins Chapter 18**

* * *

**9:00 pm...**

Sora woke up suddenly, have a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. She quickly reached over and picked up the phone, she dialed home. It was ringing, "Taichi picked it up," She said.

Then it went to they're answering machine and Sora hung it up, and tried his cell phone next. It rang twice then she was greeted by Taichi's voice.

"Hello," He sounded angry, Sora could tell easily. It scared her to think what he might do.

"Taichi where are you?" she asked worried.

"Getting some unfinished business done," He replied coldly.

"Taichi, don't you do anything stupid," She replied.

"Sora, I've got to go," Taichi said.

"Taichi don't, your angry tell me what's wrong?" Sora said.

"Nothing is wrong. Jeff's just going to pay for what he did to you, and Saria," He replied.

Sora gasped, "Taichi wait don't hang---up," Sora closed her eyes hearing the dial tone. 'oh god, what do I do now.' Sora thought panicking. She saw Taichi when he was that angry, and he ended up fighting with Jeff. Sora quickly dialed Yamato's cell phone.

Yamato was walking home when his cell phone rang, he opened it, "Hello, Yamato here," He said into the phone.

"Yamato! You have to stop Taichi!" Sora said into the phone panicking.

"Sora? What wrong. Slow down and talk to me," He said.

"Yamato, Taichi's going after Jeff you have to find him," Sora said slower.

Yamato frowned how was he supposed to find Taichi he could be anywhere by now, "Sora that's impossible. I can't when I don't know where he is," He replied.

She started to cry, "You don't understand, When Taichi's like that he……he's dangerous to the person he's after. He'll kill Jeff literally if he finds him," She tried to explain to him.

"Sora he wouldn't do that," He said.

"You don't know that Yamato. This is Taichi we are talking about," She said then hanging up.

"Great just what I need. To chase after a mad man around town," He thought out loud to himself he ran to his house after getting the keys to the car he took off toward Jeff's house.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

Taichi arrived to his destination he stalked up to the front door and knocked roughly on the door. A butler answered the door, "Hello, how can I help you?" he asked.

"Is Jeff here?" Taichi asked in his normal voice.

"I'm afraid he's not," The butler replied.

Jeff is just at the top of the stairs when he hears Taichi's voice and walks down the stairs.

"Then do you have an Idea of were he is?" Taichi asked.

"I'm afraid not sir," He replied.

"It's okay, I can handle this Bob," Jeff said coming down stairs.

Taichi watched him coldly.

"Are you sure? Sir?." The butler asked.

Jeff nodded, he walked out side closing the door behind him. Taichi began, "Who the hell do you think you are?" he asked.

Jeff raised one eye brow, "Well, I'm am Jeff Frasier," He admitted calmly.

"Don't act smart with me, admit you did it. You caused Sora to fall," Taichi told him angrily.

"Admit to what, you have no proof," answered accusingly.

"I have proof you hurt Sora and my baby," He replied.

"Oh, really. Give it up Yagami, where's your proof that I even did this?" He replied.

Taichi gritted his teeth angrily, "I know that step wasn't broken! And that was your writing on the bathroom mirror!" Taichi shouted at him when Jeff didn't do anything he wound his arm up and punched him in the face. He watch Jeff fall backwards but still standing and he turned at look at Taichi with anger. His felt the corner of his mouth it was swollen and bleeding, wiped some of the blood away, "Jack ass," He replied and attacked Taichi punching him in his jaw, then punched Taichi in the stomach. The two began to throw punches and at one another just outside the front door of Jeff's house. Then both of them gave each other a shot in the stomach causing them both to double over in pain.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

Yamato was worrying about what Taichi was going to do. Sure the Jeff was rich but he had no right to torment his friends. "Crap, wrong street" he cursed a few more times and turned around he was about five minutes away from Jeff's house, "Man I hope Taichi doesn't do anything dumb," Yamato said out loud.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

Minutes later they were up and fighting again. Jeff shoved Taichi into his car, Taichi winced then came back retaliating and gave him an upper cut to the jaw. Stumbling back Jeff then launched himself at Taichi, knocking the wind out of Taichi a bit. Taichi groaned, trying to breath he managed to regain his regular air in take. Both were getting exhausted, there was dry blood running down the corner of there mouths, they started at each other angrily.

"Come on Yagami, tired yet?" Jeff asked in between breaths.

Taichi just smirked, "Hardly," He replied coldly, breathing heavily.

Jeff went into his coat pocket pulled out small Swiss army knife, he held it up at Taichi.

"I got a lot more leverage now," He replied Jeff swung the knife at Taichi.

he move out of the way, "Cheater," Taichi said.

"Hey it wasn't planned and I just so happen to carry my swiss army knife around all the time," Jeff said smirking he took another swing at Taichi but cut close when he caught Taichi's upper arm, Taichi held his left arm. There was headlights coming up into the driveway, they both turned toward the light. Jeff turned around back to Taichi taking the advantage of the moment and charged Taichi, who then noticed Jeff but it was too late and Jeff pushed him backward onto the hood of the car that was behind him pinning him there, Jeff lifted the knife in the air, Taichi's eyes widened then he rolled off the car quickly, Jeff stabbed the car instead.

As Yamato drove up the drive way , he saw two of them fighting. He stopped the vehicle and ran to them, "Stop!" he yelled.

Taichi and Jeff saw him, "Yamato?" Taichi asked.

Jeff sucker punched in the jaw, it sent Taichi reeling backwards onto the ground,

Yamato still had a distance to go.

Taichi gritted his teeth angry, there was about to get up. But Jeff stopped him, "Hey, you don't want to move, Yagami," He said.

Through he's labored breathing he said, "What makes you think, I'm going to do what you say?" Taichi asked.

"Because I got the weapon. Forgetting that piece weren't you," Jeff said making sure Taichi saw the blade in his hand. _'think Taichi think.'_ "Yeah well have nice 'trip'," Taichi said kicking Jeff's feet from underneath him. Jeff fell hard on the ground which sent the swiss army knife flying a good distance away from him. Taichi got up and he punched Jeff in his stomach.

Yamato finally arrived and stopped him, "Taichi that's enough! Nothing going to be solved, with fighting." He told him.

"Like hell it won't and I don't recall asking you to come," Taichi replied.

Jeff picked himself up, still holding his stomach lightly, "Well, if it isn't the pretty boy," Jeff said.

Yamato looked at him coldly, "Go away Jeff," Yamato said.

Jeff looked at Taichi then back to Yamato, "You know this is far from over. Yagami I'll make sure of that," He replied as he slowly limped his way back to his house and Yamato quickly ushered Taichi away from that house.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_**Mimi's house...**_

"Taichi I can't believe you. Look at yourself. Your all bruised now what about the wedding your not going to look like that are you!" Mimi cried.

Taichi shrugged, "Yeah, what ever you say. Mimi." Taichi replied annoyed.

As he cleaned off his face, "You look worse then after we fought," Yamato replied. Taichi was getting irritated by the minute, "Okay you don't have to say it all the time!" he yelled.

Mimi sighed, "Your just lucky, my parents are at that party," She said and then turned to Yamato, "Why did you have drag him along?" Mimi asked.

He sighed, "Sora wanted my help to find him, so I did," He said.

"Taichi call Sora, she is worried," Yamato called to him.

"Yeah, I will. Why don't you two go do something useful like go upstairs," Taichi remarked.

"TAICHI ! you disgusting little idiot!" she yelled at him angrily stocked over and slapped him.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Taichi yelled. "Couldn't you tell I was already hit there!"standing up he began to walk to the door, "You know what I'm going home. You both are making me sick," Taichi put his shoes on and slammed the door behind him.

"Whoa…opps," Mimi whispered.

"Don't worry about him, he's like that sometimes," Yamato told her.

She grinned widely at Yamato, "What?" he asked smiling.

"Well we are all by ourselves you know…" She began.

Yamato understood suddenly, "Oh…Mimi I didn't think you had it in you." He replied with a smirk. She moved toward the sofa, Yamato following. They sat down, when Yamato suddenly remember about Brittany_. 'Should I tell Mimi?'_ he thought. Then slowly decided against it_. 'No, it can wait. Besides if she's thinking what I'm thinking then the mention of Brittany would just ruin the moment.'_ He thought.

"Even though you do have that black eye it doesn't bother me," Mimi said, she then leaned into him and kissed him pulling away slightly.

"What is it?" Yamato asked.

"My parents might be home soon, so we can't really--.." she was cut off by him.

"Hey well when do they normally come home?" he asked.

"about one o'clock in the morning," she replied.

Yamato looked at his watch, "Well it's only about nine forty-five. We got enough time," Yamato replied and the two began to make out.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	19. Chapter 19

Begins Chapter 19

* * *

_**2 Weeks Later**_

_**August 22nd 12:00pm: Sora's home coming. **_

Taichi opened the door letting Sora walk though it with Saria in a small hand carrier. Sora looked around smiling, "So you do have the nursery ready honey bun?" Sora asked him mockingly.

Taichi turn red embarrassed, "Ah, well that's the thing I didn't but I did get Saria's bed up and working," He replied.

Sora sighed, "Taichi…I thought you said you had it finished," She replied.

"I did, but I didn't" he replied.

Sora frowned, "Then where is she going to sleep?" she asked.

Taichi started to laugh, "This isn't funny Taichi," she warned him.

"Sorry, hon. No but seriously I have it finished. Come and see," He replied, Sora brought Saria with her.

Taichi opened the door to the nursery. "Wow, Taichi." she replied looking around.

"It's beautiful," She gasped. Her tears coming down her face. Taichi looked at her, wiped her tears from her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay," He said taking the carrier from her and setting it on the floor as he took out his little girl, "Wow she's gotten a little heavier then the last time I held her," He replied.

"She's been eating good. The doctor's says that it's a good sign," Sora said.

Taichi smiled looking at Sora and then he whispered to Saria, "how about we let mommy rest," He replied and winked at Sora, "Daddy's going to take you for a tour of your new home and maybe we can go and see grandma and grandpa later," He replied talking to her even though she was still sleeping. Sora began to protest, but Taichi stopped her.

"My turn to show her off," Taichi said quickly.

"Okay fine, but I have to pump some breast milk, then show you how to change her diaper," She replied, Taichi looked at her. "breast milk? Diapers?" he questioned. Sora sighed.

"Yes, how is she supposed to eat Taichi and when she gets dirty how are you supposed change her?" She asked him.

"Okay I guess I need a lesson right?" he asked.

"Yup" Sora replied.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_**Yamato's house...**_

Mimi was kissing Yamato pretty intensely and he wasn't about to protest about it either. Yamato slowly responded as she lowered herself on the couch while they were still kissing, with Yamato on top of her they made out more.

They pulled away looking at each other, "Can we control ourselves?" Mimi asked him.

Yamato nodded, "Yeah, I think," He replied confused, he lifted himself off of her. Mimi sat up too she laughed a bit.

"What?" Yamato asked.

"Nothing really," She replied.

"Come on you can tell me," He said.

"Sorry, it's just now we are where we were last year," She replied.

"Oh, yeah the same issue." He replied.

"Yeah, and we got to talk about it," She said to him.

Yamato nodded in an uncomfortable way, "Look I'm not pressuring you, I know your concern is because of becoming pregnant and all, and Sora and Taichi's situation doesn't make it better," He pointed out.

She nodded, "I know that, I really do. But I don't think I'm ready. I mean I was interested when we were kissing just then but then I didn't want to do it. At least not now," Mimi tried to explain to him.

Yamato nodded silently and look around to the opposite direction, "I just want to point out that Taichi and Sora were careless about there actions and I know when you come around we'll be more prepared then they were," He said.

Mimi smiled, "Your right, and I love you," She replied she moved to him and kissed him, "and don't think anything less," She said to him.

He nodded again and they began to kiss.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_**Takeru and Hikari….at her house...**_

They stole a small kiss from her mother because since they weren't aloud to go upstairs or downstairs due to certain reasons. Hikari didn't think it was fair that Taichi got to take Sora up to his room and down to the basement and to the pool house.

"Mom please It's not fair how come you let Taichi and Sora go off together?" Hikari begged.

"That's different Hikari," Her mother replied.

"How is it different, you didn't care if they were off alone doing what in the world they did together," Hikari replied angry.

"Hikari, come one there are other places with can be," Takeru replied quietly.

"Oh yeah that's always a good Idea," She replied then they left.

"Hey Hikari! Where you going!" her mother called but stopped as they didn't listen to her calling after Hikari then she sighed.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

Yamato pulled away from her panting, "Okay…..um….how about this." He began.

Mimi catching her breath also, smiled at him "How about what?," She asked.

"How about a romantic dinner out?" He questioned.

"Oh, um interesting? Where?" she asked.

He raised an eye brow, "You don't sound like you want to go. What's wrong Mimi?" he asked.

She sighed, "Nothing, Never mind. I was just kidding around Yamato," She replied.

"Oh, and why exactly would you be just kidding about it?" he asked curiously and slightly confused.

"I just joking Yamato, I'd love to go to a romantic dinner with you," She said.

"Good, I hoped you would agree. Hey and by the way I'm picking you up later tonight." He smiled they leaned in and kissed when there was a knock on the door. Yamato frowned.

"Ah…man," He replied then leaned his back against the back to the sofa.

Mimi just smiled watching him then there was another knock at the door, "Shouldn't you go and get that Yamato?" she asked Yamato.

He nodded, "Yeah," He waited for about a second before getting up to get the door. When he opened the door Taichi was there in hand with Saria, "Taichi? What did you come here for? To show off Saria?" he asked.

Taichi gasped in mock shock, "OH, yeah right why would I do something like that?" he asked.

"Because I know you, you just want to boost your ego up a little more," He replied.

Mimi came up to them, "Oh, that's your little girl?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah doesn't she look like her mother?" he said.

"Your doing it! You came to show her off," He cried.

"Yamato really, just let him do what he wants. Can I hold her?" Mimi asked.

Taichi nodded, "Yeah, but don't…. NO! DON'T DO THAT YOUR DOING IT ALL WRONG!" Taichi cried out, meanwhile Mimi and Yamato started at him like he was nuts.

"I didn't even touch her yet Taichi," Mimi told him annoyed, "And you threw a hissy fit about it."

Taichi looked like he didn't just believe she said that, "I'll have you know that I didn't just--never mind I'll pick her up and you can hold her," he reached down and unfastened her belt picking up Saria in his arms and handed her gently to Mimi.

"She's a little bit heavier since I last held her," She replied then looked at Taichi who was a little nervous, "What is it Taichi?" she asked.

"I-um nothing really." He said glancing awkwardly around.

"Yamato's going to hold her right Yamato?" she asked him.

"Um maybe. But I don't want to," he replied looking at the little girl Mimi was holding.

"Okay so will you hand her back?" Taichi asked.

Mimi looked at him annoyed, "Taichi, I want to hold her still for a while longer." She watched Taichi sit down on the sofa twiddling with is thumbs nervously, "Is it me or is he a little strange?" Mimi whispered to Yamato.

"Nope, it's Taichi," he said nodding.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_**At the Main house Taichi's Mom and Dad's...**_

Sora walked in seeing Anna in the kitchen sitting at the table and eating some breakfast.

"Hi Mom."

Anna looked up, "Oh Sora, sit down," She replied. "Where's Saria?" she asked.

Sora smiled lightly, "Taichi has her," She said.

"Oh, well then how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine I'm just tired, I couldn't fall asleep," She admitted.

"Here let me make some herbal tea," She said getting up, "It will help you relax so you can sleep," She replied.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

"There you go, Taichi," Mimi handed Saria over to him.

"Thank you," He said taking her away then carefully putting her back into her carrier.

"Okay so are you leaving now?" Yamato asked impatiently.

"Yeah, I got to show Koushiro and Jyou and Takeru and Hikar---.."

Yamato cut him off, "Yeah, just go before you over stay your welcome," He said.

Taichi put his hands up, "All Right, talk about touchy," he said picking up the carrier with Saria in it and exited Yamato's apartment.

"Talk about feeling welcome," He muttered before he walked away.

"Yamato you think you could have been a little more nicer to him? after all he is supposed to be your best friend," She told him.

Yamato just shrugged, "Yeah, but he's annoying when he does that," He replied.

"So he's still a friend," She said.

"Yeah and 19 years old. That still acts like he's 10 or something," Yamato replied.

"Yamato," She replied shaking her finger at him.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

"Here you go honey," Anna said handing Sora a cup of tea.

"Thank you," Sora replied.

"So from what I here the wedding is going to be planned for what day in December?" she asked.

Sora thought for while before she remember, "Christmas Eve," She replied.

"Okay just making sure you didn't change it like the last time," Anna replied smiling.

"I didn't mean to make that mistake," Sora said, laughing a little.

"That's okay. Me and Kevin laugh about it some times," She paused for a while. "Are two really sure?" she asked. Sora nodded, putting her tea on the table.

"Yeah, I mean. We might as well get married now," She said.

"Okay. Remember the fitting's are scheduled for Dec 1st at the bridal shop. I all ready reminded Hikari, and Mimi. Sora." Anna replied.

"Thank you so much Anna. Your so wonderful. You helped me so much with Saria.

"Thank you" she said repeating her thanks.

Anna hugged her soon to be daughter-in-law.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_**Knock-Knock **_

Mrs. Izumi went to the door, peered through peek hole, "Taichi?" she questioned. She unlocked the door and let him in.

"Hi, Mrs. Izumi. I thought I stop by and show Koushiro my kid," He replied.

Koushiro's mother stared at him. "Kid?" she asked.

"Yeah, Koushiro didn't tell you. Sora and I had a baby," He replied.

Koushiro came down the stairs toward him, "Taichi?" he stopped and looked at the little baby in the hand carrier. "Is that….who I think it is?" Koushiro asked.

Taichi nodded proudly, "Yeah, it's a girl Sora and I named her Saria, I thought of the name too. Cool isn't it?" Taichi said fast.

"Well come on in. Taichi" Koushiro mother ushered them in.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_**Later that night 7:00pm...**_

Yamato waiting at the bottom of the stair for Mimi to come out he had been there at 6:45pm and she still wasn't ready. He had his black tux on white dress shirt, with black bow tie. He's hair fixed to his specialty style. 'what's taking her so long' he thought.

"Yamato," Mimi's voice called him, he looked up standing at the stairs was Mimi, in the hottest dress the Yamato ever seen. It was, red strapless dress short up to her knees. Yamato simply smiled as Mimi came to meet him, "Hi, Yamato like the dress?" she asked.

"Yeah, what are you trying to do to me?" he asked.

"Nothing. What do you mean by that?" she asked, smartly maneuvering around his question. She in fact did have some plans for tonight something they have been ready for well since yesterday, Mimi felt it to be the right time so why not play with him a while.

"Don't do this to me, Mimi," Yamato replied.

Mimi looked oddly, "Do what? Come on lets go." She replied.

Yamato laughed, "I was joking around." He replied.

"I could see that. Now are you coming or not?" she asked playfully.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," He replied as the headed out the door.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

Taichi unlocked the door of "his" house. He entered with dinner he promised Sora, "I'm home with dinner!" he said.

Sora was sitting in the rocking chair, nursing Saria, "That's good honey," Sora replied.

Taichi frowned, "Hey what wrong?" he asked.

He walked to her, "Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired," She replied.

Saria was sleeping now and Sora carefully covered herself up and lifted Saria, up. She lay her down on her back in her crib. Taichi went to her and gave her a hug, she hugged him tightly, "Are you hungry?" he asked. Sora nodded. Taichi had some chicken all ready cooked from the grocery store.

He put some in her plate at the small table. She started to eat. Taichi ate a little and looked up to her. He felt he had to do something else for her, he smiled slight as he thought of a good way to make her feel better. "Hey after your done how about I make up a bubble bath for you?" he asked. Sora looked at him and smiled. "That would be nice Taichi…Thank you." She replied. They resumed to eat in silence.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

"Yamato this is the best, you've done it excellent," Mimi said.

"Excuse me?" he asked confused.

"You know what I mean, silly the dinner it was so good," She replied.

The waiter approached there table, "Here is your dessert," He said and put a platter on the table he opened it revealing the dessert underneath.

"Oh…That looks good what is it?" Mimi asked.

"Chocolate mousse pie," Yamato told her.

"One piece?" she asked.

Yamato smirked, "I was just wanting to feed you if you don't mind," Yamato said.

"Okay sure," She said.

Yamato took his dessert fork and took a piece of the chocolate mousse, he slowly approached her mouth, "Open wide," Yamato said.

He put the fork full in her mouth. "Mmm. That was good." She said.

"My turn." Mimi spoon fed him a piece.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

The tub was running then was turned off, Taichi came into the bedroom, and Sora was sitting on her bed waiting for him. "There you go to Sora. All set and fixed," He replied.

He helped Sora up guided her into the washroom. Sora pushed her robe off and climbed in. The suds covering the top of the waters surface. Taichi watched her upset. "Sora, are you going to be fine?" he asked.

Sora nodded her eyes closed, "Yeah, Taichi you did so much you don't have to stay up for me okay," She said then turned to look at him.

"Okay well good night," he said, kneeling down and he kissed her lightly.

"Night Taichi," she said. Taichi got up and smiled at her and went to his own bed.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

"That was fun," Mimi said to Yamato.

"Yeah it was, so where do you want to go now?" Yamato asked.

"Um…is your dad home?" she asked.

Yamato looked at her, "Um, no. Another business trip, he won't be back until next week," He replied.

"Then lets go," She replied.

Yamato surprised by the tone over her voice then agreed, "Okay," He replied.

_**10 minutes later at Yamato's house...**_

Yamato opened the door of his apartment, Mimi went in first. Then Yamato who closed the door behind him.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" he asked, Mimi dropped her coat and purse on the ground and walked over to him slowly. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Mimi didn't answer him, but instead pulled him in to a kiss, a very passionate kiss. Yamato didn't seem to complain and kissed her back, Mimi was pushing him toward his bedroom, and he didn't even know where she was pushing him to until he fell onto his own bed.

Yamato pulled away from her, "Hold on…Mimi what are you doing?" he asked. Mimi got up off of him.

"What I wanted to do," She replied, she had some kind of wanting in her eyes. She went to Yamato and removed his suit jacket. Then taking off his bow tie, she loosed his dress shirt from his pants.

"Mimi I don't want to do any thing with you if your not ready. I know that I don't want to do this to you because--.." Mimi cut him off.

"Yamato just be quite because I've been thinking about this for a while now, about since last week. And I'm sure of what I'm doing. And what I want," She replied, she handed Yamato a condom.

Yamato was still uncertain now he felt like he was getting into to much, "Mimi stop," He replied she had taken off his dress shirt now.

Mimi looked at him, "Yamato what is it?" she asked.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Yes, else I wouldn't do this" She said stepping off the bed momentarily and unzipped her dress and stepped out of it.

Yamato stared at her standing in front of him then she walked to him and kissed him. Then they began to kiss passionately.

_Camera Pans away from them and focus on a picture of Yamato and Mimi on his dresser. _

_**To Be Continued...**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Begins Chapter 20**_

* * *

_**Monday, December 3rd **_

_**Three weeks away from the Big Day...**_

"Taichi, sit down before you drive me nuts," Yamato replied as he watched his best friend pacing around in front of him.

"I can't! I mean do you know that it's twenty two days away! That's like I don't know so….." he stopped.

"So what?" he asked.

"I don't know," Taichi replied the he finally sat down on the recliner.

"Okay so are you ready yet?" Yamato asked annoyed, he'd been waiting there for the past five minutes listening to Taichi complain about how soon his wedding day was coming it seemed that they weren't going leave to get they're suits.

"For what?" Taichi asked.

"For the fittings idiot," Yamato told him.

"Oh, no. I've got to wait for my ring boy to come," He replied.

"That's ring bearer," He corrected.

"Yeah whatever," He said annoyed at Yamato, just then the door bell rung.

"And that must be him," Taichi said went to the door opening it, Takeru was standing there.

"Takeru I thought you were going to meet us they're?" he asked. He then looked past him.

"I was put--" Taichi interrupted him.

"Dylan. Buddy you're here," He went up to his 4 year old cousin.

Takeru looked at Yamato who just shrugged, "Yeah, my mom dropped me off," He replied.

he walked his cousin inside, "Okay, men let go to get our suits fitted," Taichi replied.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_**Bridal Store… **_

"Okay let's start with the wedding dress, okay girls," Monica the sales lady said.

"Okay" Sora said.

"I'll be right back with some selections of some popular wedding dresses this year." Monica replied as she went into another room.

"Oh wow, This is going to be so fun. Sora," Mimi said to her.

Just then Monica came back in with a cart of Wedding dresses.

"Whoa, so I get to try them all on?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, here's the first one, it's a new age look, and it's in red," She replied handing Sora the dress. She then came out of the dressing room, Everyone had a disgusted look there faces.

"No Sora, that's not good," Mimi replied.

"Yeah, it's too….not traditional," Hikari replied.

"Too red," Lily said she was going to be Koushiro's girlfriend.

"Yeah and too business-ish," Ivy said Jyou's girlfriend.

"Yeah, your right," Sora replied looking at the dress in disgust then taking another one off the rack.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_**Later That evening…**_

Sora hid the dress in Taichi's old house while Taichi was probing her for hints of what the dress looked like and attempted to sneak out while Sora was nursing Saria. Once he hand set on the door knob, "Taichi! get back here!" she called.

Taichi sighed, "How did you know I was going there?" he asked.

"I know you and you're my little cutie pie. Remember?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but I just want a little peek that is it. Just one! I'm begging you. Please," He said begging her from the living room.

"No," she answered quick and short.

"Okay I give up I promise, I won't try to find it," Taichi said with a sigh.

"You won't find it Taichi, your mother hid it pretty well," Sora said.

"Okay fine you win," He said sitting down on the couch.

Sora came back out after feeding Saria, "Can't you wait?" she asked.

"Yeah, Okay," Taichi replied sighing contently, the started up again.

"So did the doctor give you the green light yet?" he said hoping off the sofa.

"No, you asked me that this morning and I told you remember?" Sora asked as she took as sit next to him.

He tried to thinking back to this morning, "I can't remember. What did you say?" he asked.

"He said, that we can make love, on the wedding night," Sora replied. she lied she was actually given the green light but Taichi didn't need to know that until the wedding night.

Taichi sighed, "Well can we practice kissing?" he asked.

"Okay good enough," Sora replied and pulled Taichi into a deep lip lock.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_**Mimi's House…**_

"Yamato, come on why do you keep on putting it off!" Mimi cried.

"We've went thought this over one million times Mimi, I'm not going to be taking advantage of you," Yamato replied point of fact.

Mimi huffed annoyed, "Ever since you stopped me from making love to you on that night in August you've been pushing away from the subject! We can't avoid it forever Yamato," Mimi shouted partially at him.

"What's the rush, I'm not as horny as Taichi is or Sora for that matter. Look at what they did, there going to get married and already have a kid!" he yelled at her.

Mimi glared at him, "Your scared because I might get pregnant is that what this all about!" she shouted.

"That's not it. I'm not scared of anything," Yamato replied.

"Then what is it."

Yamato sighed, "I….I don't feel like talking about it," He replied.

"Yamato please," She begged him.

"Mimi, I can't," he replied.

Getting up walking to toward the exit of her bedroom door. Mimi quickly go up blocked him from leaving.

"Mimi don't do this." He replied. She looked at him then going into her pocket she pulled out a small case.

"Yamato look at these, I'm not going to forget them, like Sora did," She replied. Not that she liked making fun for forgetting to take birth control pills. Sora still her friend. Plus it was Taichi's fault any ways she was mad at Yamato for dodging the issue so many times. Then came up with something in her mind then looked at him with her eyes wide.

"What wrong?" he asked watching her reaction so suddenly.

"Are you gay is that it?" she asked.

Yamato's eyes widened in disgust, "I AM NOT GAY!" He yelled.

"Okay fine, Then show me?" She stated.

"Show what?" he asked.

"That your not gay," She said.

Yamato looked away, he wasn't gay he was just scared that she would be unimpressed with him, but that's not how she's been acting for the past few weeks.

"Look Yamato, I tried to get Taichi into bed once, but it didn't work," She stopped as Yamato turned to face her dramatically.

"Taichi...you were going to sleep with him?" He asked angry.

"Yeah that was what we had planned originally when we were going out, remember at the party the night of Sora's soccer celebration party?.…." She trailed off remembering that horrible night.

"Look," He lowered his eyes to the ground.

"I'll tell you the real reason why I don't want to do it," Yamato replied.

"Okay tell me," She said

"The real reason is that I love you and I don't want you to hurt you in anyway," He said.

"Yamato, you won't hurt me, I love you too. There will be nothing that you will do that will hurt me Yamato," She said.

Yamato smiled and sat down on the bed, "My parents won't be home till about oh one or two tonight," Mimi replied.

Yamato nodded finally giving away to his male instinct letting the thoughts that bothered him escape into the air. There lips came crushing against each other like as it if where the last day on earth; Mimi pulled Yamato's shirt over his head and threw it to the side, as her hands worked on getting his jeans off, she managed to unbuttoning them, then both fell onto her bed.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

Taichi and Sora both pulling away, from each other and trying to catch they're breath, "Was that good enough practice?" Sora asked.

Taichi shook his head, "No way hun, need some more practice," He said then tackled Sora on the couch, as they continued to make out on the couch, hands all over the place until…

_**Ding-Dong… **_

Taichi ignored it and still was kissing Sora, Sora had to pull away from him, "Taichi's some one's at the door," She said.

Taichi was busy kissing and licking her neck, "Taichi! get a grip of your hormones," Sora told him then Saria started to cry.

"Oh…" Sora moaned and managed to pry herself away from him.

"Taichi go to the door while I'll go and see Saria," She said to him.

"Yeah, Yeah. I got it," He replied going up to the door.

Sora disappeared into the Saria's bedroom.

He opened the door, "Mom…Dad…and Sora's mom! What are you all doing here?" Taichi asked laughing nervously.

Sora came into the room and saw her mom and in laws, "Oh, Hi mom," She replied.

"Oh, how's my grand daughter?" Sora's mother asked.

"she's fine, but I got to go change her," Sora said.

_**After awhile Sora came back in the living area...**_

"We just want to talk to both of you," Anna began.

"What for?" Sora asked.

"About how this whole thing started. It seems that you two are like an actually family. A really young family," She said and stopped.

"So what does this have to do with everything?" Taichi asked.

"Well you've proven that you could live by yourselves well," Anna finished.

"Thank you mom," Taichi said.

"Yeah thank you. Anna," Sora replied.

"But you do realized that marriage is a commitment," Kevin said to both of them.

They both nodded understanding, "Yeah we do, that's why I ask Sora to marry me Dad, I love her and I want my child to have a loving family with both parents," He told them, emotionally.

Sora had started to have tears fall down her face she was attempting to blink them back at the same time though she wasn't having a successful time of doing so, "Oh Taichi.." Sora said she hugged him tightly.

They're parents watching, "Stop it…your going to make me cry," He told her softly, his voice was starting to crack a bit.

The mother's started to get teary too, "Okay, let's not get that emotional," Kevin said to them quietly.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

Yamato and Mimi are under the covers of her bed holding each other, "look Yamato I know this changes are relationship a bit, but I still love you," Mimi said, kissed him.

"I know. So do I was so scared that I wouldn't you know…. not be good enough." Yamato replied, he watched her expression.

"Is that why you keep avoiding me with that subject?" Mimi asked.

Yamato blushed looked up at the ceiling, "Well yeah, but was it good?" he asked.

Mimi blushed too, "Well yeah, I guess….I wouldn't know cause I never did it before this would be my first time," She said.

Yamato leaned over to her kissed her while Mimi put her arms around his neck pulling Yamato to go on top of her.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_**December 23rd afternoon.…. **_

"TAICHI! The rings! Where did you put the rings?" Sora asked panicking, she was so freaked out.

Taichi came into the room, looking at her, he held her shoulders making her look at him, "Sora….clam down. I've got the rings are in the box one the dresser," He said.

"How are we going to do this?" She replied. "Look at me I'm a nervous wreck Taichi," she replied.

"So I'm I. You saw what I did this morning I put the dirty clothes in the toilet and nearly went to washroom in the hamper," He said.

Sora made a face at him, "Taichi that's gross. That was why those clothes were wet?" she asked.

"See were both the same. Now come on lets go to the church for rehearsal," Taichi said as he lead Sora out the door along with Saria to the car and got in.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_**At the church…**_

The persist walked over to the couple, "Sora, Taichi and baby Saria. Everyone's waiting for the two of you," He replied.

"They're already here?" Sora asked. As they walked in saw all the wedding party waiting there for them.

"SORA! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG! TAI! OH YOU RUINED THE WHOLE WEDDING!" Mimi cried she looked like a hysterical wreck. Sora and Taichi, got really scared looks in their eyes.

"That's enough Mimi," Yamato said he turned to the two, "Okay so are we ready to start the rehearsal?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah, okay," Taichi said, then he continued.

"Okay everyone to the back of the church and everyone in there positions," Taichi directed.

"Yamato and I have to stay at the front …..right?" he asked the persist.

"Yes, the groom and best man up to the front and stand on the left side of the alter and you wait for the brides maids and the ushers to come down," He said to them.

Once everyone was in the order they were supposed to be in. The persist signaled Lily and Koushiro to start down the aisle slowly. As the two got to the mid point down the aisle, Jyou and Ivy then start down, as Koushiro went to stand off to the side near Yamato, the Ivy went off to the right in the exact same spot Koushiro was on the other side. Jyou and Ivy both made they're way there. Jyou next to Koushiro and Ivy next to Lily. Hikari and Takeru came out next and they both headed down the aisle. Once they went to there spots, Takeru next to Jyou and Hikari next to Ivy.

Next was Dylan carrying a pillow with the rings in an oval shaped box object it was done fancily with lace.

Now Natalie, Dylan's little 3 year old sister, came down the aisle and she was walking slowly like Hikari had told her to, she wouldn't listen to her brother, but only to her cousin Hikari. Once Natalie had made it half way to the middle of the isle, Mimi came out. 'Wow' thought Yamato even though she was in her street clothes she was looking pretty hot. He watched her coming closer and closer toward them.

Once she reached the alter she mouthed, 'I love you' to Yamato, who smiled. Mimi stood in the front of Lily.

"Okay Once we get all the wedding party to the front, you wait about five seconds, then the traditional wedding march will start…and Sora, you start coming after the main part of the song starts," he said.

"Okay," She replied then she came out with her mother on her arm they walked slowly up to the alter.

"Now Karen you give Taichi your blessings and you give your daughters hand to Taichi's," He replied motioning to them then he motioned for Taichi and Sora to come up to the alter and showed them where to stand. "I'll be standing right here," He said, standing where he said he will be standing and they both nodded.

"Can we try with music this time?" Sora asked.

"Yes, once more," He replied.

They rehearsed the whole wedding again. This time with the music and it turned out pretty good.

_**Later on at Taichi's mom's and dad's house around 11:30pm.**_

"Okay, I give up. I've got to go to Yamato's house," Taichi replied annoyed.

"There now it's all most tomorrow remember it's bad luck to see me, so go. You and Yamato," Sora replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sora, and I'll see if I can lock him in the guest room." he said, and laughed.

Taichi how ever didn't find anything amusing about this at all, "Okay funny, ha, ha, ha. But don't you think I suffered enough!" Taichi said to her.

"Suffered? What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"I can't stand to be away from you or my daughter!" he replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the 1:00pm." She replied and kissed giving Taichi a small peck. However Taichi decided to prolonged the kiss more. Until she lightly pushed him away.

"Come Taichi, I don't want to drag you out of here," Yamato replied.

"Fine okay one more kiss," Taichi said looking at Sora.

"Okay sweetie," Sora kissed him. "and my daughter." He said stalling then kissed Saria on her cheek.

Yamato started up, "Taichi, it's dangerously close to midnight. It can be bad luck if you see your wife-to-be on the day of the marriage," Yamato told him.

"Okay lets go," Taichi said and he hesitantly walked to the door putting on his shoes, coat and taking all the tuxes for him, Yamato, Koushiro, Jyou, Takeru and Dylan.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

Sora was standing at the door watching Yamato's car pull out of the drive. She then turned toward Hikari.

"So when does all the real stuff begin?" Hikari asked.

"Bright and early tomorrow morning," Sora said smiling.

"I have to get up early then?" she asked Sora nodded.

"Okay no problem," She replied.

_**To Be Continued.…**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Begins Chapter 21  
**_

* * *

_**December 24th Morning at the Yagami's house…. **_

Sora and the girls were getting there hair fixed, "Oh my gosh!" Mimi cried as she looked at the assortment of nail polish colors.

"What Mimi?" Sora asked she was getting her hair fixed up but she couldn't look at her over to what she was talking about.

"The nail polish look at the colors!" she exclaimed.

"Whoa.." Hikari said the phone rang and Hikari started toward it, "I'll get it!" Hikari said as she dove at the phone and answered it.

"Hello, Taichi Sora's busy, and you're going to have to wait till one o'clock," She told him.

"Come on Hikari, I love you you're the best sister if you just let me talk to Sora," He pleaded.

Hikari smiled listening to him beg, "Nope…bye Taichi have a nice day," She replied and hung the phone up.

Taichi on the other end heard the dial tone, "Damn it, I don't think I can take this," Taichi said hanging the phone up and then began to pace the room.

"You're doing it again. Stop it already, because we got to get that hair cut," Yamato said to him.

Taichi shook his head, "No way….never. I am not cutting my hair," Taichi replied.

"Taichi it's your wedding," Takeru told him.

"Yeah don't you want to look handsome for Sora?" Koushiro asked.

"Not if it mean's cutting my hair," He replied. The guys all sighed shaking their heads.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_**Barber Shop... **_

"I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this!" Taichi said annoyed, he grimaced hearing the snipping of the scissors cutting at his hair.

"Relax, I'm trimming my hair too," Yamato said coolly and relaxed.

_**Girls… **_

Sora's hair was done up neatly in a bun with a tiara. She had little white flowers in her hair as well. Hikari's turn with the hair since Mimi's hair was fixed already, Mimi was with Ivy and lily who were all getting manicures.

When the door bell rung.

"I'll get it," Mrs. Yagami said.

When she answered the door and the corsages had come, "Oh, I'll take them, Thank you," She replied to the guy that had handed her the box she put them on a small table near the door, she signed the received check list.

"Thank you, have a nice day," He said and walked toward the van.

Anna closed the door, and brought the corsages to the living room where all the girls where.

"Those are the corsages, right?" Sora asked.

Anna nodded, "Where's your mother?" Anna asked.

"She's at our house with Saria," She replied.

Anna gasped looking at the time, "Sora come on, the wedding dress. You got to start putting it on," She replied.

"What? Oh god, it's almost 11:00. Mimi come on, I'm going to need all the help I can get," Sora said.

"Okay let's go," She said happily.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_**12:00….Noon in the Minster room. **_

Taichi, Takeru, Yamato, Koushiro, Jyou and little Dylan where all dressed in there tuxedos and were at the church already.

That's when Taichi's dad came in, "Dad?" he asked.

"Yeah, the corsages are here. So put them on," He said handing one to everyone.

"Dad, is Sora ready?" he asked.

"Yeah there putting on the finishing touches to Sora's wedding gown," He replied.

Taichi started to fidget around. "Son, relax and clam down," His dad told him.

"He's been like that since we came here Mr. Yagami," Yamato said.

"Well, they'll be coming soon," He said then walked to the door where Takeru, Koushiro, Jyou were being ushers helping escort people to there seats.

_**12:30pm….most of everyone arrived to the church. Except for the bride and bride's maids**_

Dylan and Natalie waited at the back of the church for Hikari and everyone to come.

…_**..12:50pm…. **_

The limo pulled up to the church, Sora sighed, "We made it," She replied.

"Sure we did Sora, it's almost going to start so let's get on the move," Mimi told her.

"Right," Sora replied, the other bride's maid climbed out of the limo.

All the bride's maids were wearing red dress all the same style which was red and sleeveless.

Once all were out of the limo they went to the side door of the church where Takeru, Koushiro and Jyou were.

"Wow Sora, you look beautiful, Taichi's probably going to faint. All that stress he was under today," Jyou said.

"Really awe my poor baby," She replied trying to think about how Taichi was fairing after all Hikari and hung the phone on him this morning.

"Yeah and we got him to cut his hair a bit, just a trim it so it wasn't that wild looking," Takeru replied.

Sora pouted, "That's the way I like it though, wild and--" Mimi cut her off.

"Sora, we don't need to know," She said quickly before Sora started about Taichi's hair.

The soft music started to play in the background as a signal that people where all there and it was almost time to start.

"Come on Koushiro, let's go," Lily said to him.

The two stepped up and then and then they linked there arms and started down the aisle. Slowly, they got to the alter and took there positions as practiced in the church yesterday and then Jyou and Ivy started down.

Yamato glanced at Taichi who looked like he was sweating, then back to the people who were descending down the aisle.

'Man oh man oh man…' Taichi repeated over and over in his mind watching, and then noticed his sister and Takeru starting to ascend the aisle, 'Mimi is next then Sora and her mother,' Taichi thought looking down the aisle.

Once Takeru and Hikari had finished there descent it was Dylan and Natalie. Dylan walked a head and Natalie was throwing pink and red rose petals on the ground. She surprisingly didn't get scared because of all people mostly the reason for this was the Hikari bribed her with candy.

Mimi came out in her maid of honor dress which was red sleeveless, Yamato watch her intently, once she got to the alter the music changed to the begin of the wedding March, the whole church rose, the wedding party all watching the back of the church. As the song was 5 seconds in Sora came into view, Sora's mother escorted to down.

Taichi watched in total amazement. 'Oh, my god!' his mind was screaming 'she's soooo…beautiful,' he thought.

Sora had on a strapless wedding dress, it looked like a princess's ball gown expect that it was white she had a white choker on which matched perfectly with the dress; She was wearing a small tiara instead of a big head piece. The reached the front of the room, Karen gave a huge and a few words of advice to her quietly for Sora to hear then passed her hand to Taichi, "Taichi you take care of her," she said.

"Don't worry I will," he whispered to Sora's mother.

Taichi and Sora joined hands… looking at each other. The ceremony started.

_**The Rite of Matrimony (vows ) **_

"Would the Groom and Bride please stand," The persist instructed. Sora and Taichi did as they were instructed.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the holy matrimony of Sora Takenouchi and Taichi Yagami," He stops and does the sign of the cross.

To Taichi, "You have chosen Sora to be you're wife. Will you live with her together to live according to god's word? Will you love her, comfort her, and provide for her and in sickness and in health and be true to her all your life?" the minister asked.

"I will," Taichi responded.

To Sora, "Sora you have chosen Taichi to be you're husband to live according to god's word. Will you live together with him will you love him, comfort him, provide for him in sickness and in health and be true to him all you're life?" he then lifted his eyes to look at Sora.

"I will," Sora answered.

The minister signaled for the rings, Dylan brought them up to him, "Let's bless the rings, so those who wear them will keep in faith with each other and loyalty," He said then began again.

"Our held," He makes the sign of the cross, "Who made heaven and earth. Oh lord, hear my prayer. And let me cry come to you. The lord will be with you. And with you spirit," He finished.

"Will you now pledge you're vows to the other?" the minister told them.

Taichi turned to look at Sora and both held onto the other's hands. "I Taichi Yagami will promise now and forever. To hold, to keep you, in you and in sorrow, in prosperity and in hardship, in health and in sickness, to love and to Cherish to defend and honor and with you to keep god's holy word. As a symbol of my promise I give you this ring," Taichi looked at Yamato, who handed Taichi Sora's ring. Taichi then slipped it onto Sora's ring finger. Sora had tears in her eyes; but she sucked them in and began her vows.

"I Sora Takenouchi….. Promise now and forever. To hold and to keep you in joy and sorrow… in prosperity and hardship, in health and in sickness, to defend and to honor you, to love and cherish you, and with you to keep god's holy word. As a symbol of this promise … I give you this ring," Sora turned to Mimi (who had tears in her eyes too), and she gave Sora Taichi's ring. Sora then placed it on Taichi's ring finger.

"What therefore god has joined together let no man put us under. Taichi and Sora because you have pledged you're vows of marriage before god and this gathering of people, I now pronounce you husband and wife. In the name of the father , son, and Holy Spirit. Taichi you may kiss you're bride," He stopped.

Taichi and Sora embraced then kissed in front of friends and family, once the broke apart.

"Dear friends and family members. I now introduce you to Mr. And Mrs. Taichi Yagami," He said.

After the applause from the entire died down the wedding party exited the church and went just to the side of the church. They all got ready with the photographer to take numerous pictures.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_**Reception……. **_

_**7:00pm…… **_

The DJ announced "Family and friends please welcome the wedding party." Everyone clapped, Koushiro Izumi and Lily Ferguson. (They waited until they got to table in the front Koushiro on one end and Lily at the brides maid side.)

Next Jyou Kido and Ivy Wilson, Pause waiting for applauding to end , Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Yagami, pauses(clapping from everyone.) The flower girl Natalie Yagami and the Ring bearer Dylan Yagami.he pauses (applauding) ,The Maid of honor Mimi Tachikawa and The Best Man Yamato Ishida!

The Groom's parents Anna and Kevin Yagami. pauses waits for Taichi's mom and dad to sit down the table near the front table. and Brides parent Karen Takenouchi Pauses and waits for the applauding to end to announces the new newly weds. And Newly weds Mr. And Mrs. Taichi Yagami!" he stopped then there was hoots and hollering, clapping. The two made there way to the front table where Taichi was seated next to Yamato and Sora next to Mimi, taking the last two empty seats in the middle.

"Before everyone starts to eat, The Best man would like to say something," The DJ handed Yamato the microphone and he stood up.

"I'd just like to congratulate my best friend, you guys went thought a lot of things to get to this point and I'm really happy for you both," He said everyone clapped.

Yamato handed the Microphone back to the DJ. Who then handed it Mimi.

"I'm so happy Sora, you two will make excellent husband and wife team," Mimi said she then handed it back to the DJ who now hand the microphone to Taichi.

"On be half of myself and Sora I would like to thank everyone to accepting this decision and I know we made a few bad ones, but in the end everything turned out all right. I know we did this a little early but, I know it feels right because this is who we were destined to be with," Taichi smiled he hand the DJ back the microphone.

"Okay people welcome to the reception food should be severed shortly," The DJ put on some music that's when the food started to be severed.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_**9:00pm...**_

After dinner and dessert was severed it was now time for the dancing and the first husband and wife Dance.

"Okay everyone, the first dance of the night for Taichi and Sora," The DJ announced, Sora and Taichi got on to the dance floor the lights dimmed. A very familiar song came on…..

_**This I Promise You playing…**_

Sora and Taichi swayed to the music, "I can't believe it" Taichi said to her quietly.

"I know, who'd ever thought we'd be married," Sora said to him and they kissed.

_[This I Promise You_

They kissed again while holding on to each other tightly. The rest of the wedding party started to dance along with them.

_[This I promise You_

"Taichi love you so much," Sora told him.

"I love you so much too Sora," He said in a whisper. The both were happy and stopped dance almost as they began to feel aroused.

"Takeru you think this is romantic don't you?" Hikari asked.

He nodded, "Yeah it is very romantic," Takeru said. Hikari leaned up to him and kissed him.

_[This I Promise You_

They started to dance again but still kissing each other rather passionately.

"How long are they going to kiss?" Yamato said to Mimi.

She frowned, "Why one earth are you starting at them for," Mimi said.

"I can't help it if they look like they're having some kind of porn dance," Yamato replied.

"Yamato!" she whispered harshly.

"Leave them alone," Mimi told him.

_**[End of This I Promise You**_

Once the song was over, "Okay let's hear it for Taichi and Sora!" the DJ exclaimed the broke apart and smiled at everyone feeling a little embarrassed.

Then new song stared, "Now let's get dancing," The DJ announced.

Yamato move over to Taichi and Sora, "Guy's that was like a porn dance or something!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Taichi asked.

"You could clearly see that you two couldn't wait till later tonight," Yamato replied.

Sora flushed embarrassed, "Oh, Yamato you couldn't say that a little be louder could you." She replied.

Mimi came running over to them, she hit Yamato in his shoulder pretty hard.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing his shoulder gingerly.

"You coming here and telling Taichi and Sora they looking like they were having sex on the dance floor!" she exclaimed.

"It was that obvious?" Taichi asked ashamed of himself.

"No, Yamato was being a idiot, your dance wasn't like that all it looked like was a really happy newly wed couple," Mimi replied.

"Yamato get a life," Taichi replied he took Sora's hand and guide her away from them.

"Yamato I can't believe you said that to them," Mimi replied.

"So?" he said.

"You were brothering them, I thought you said you were happy for them?" Mimi told him.

"I was simply stating what I saw is that a problem?" he asked.

"Yeah it is---" he cut her off by kissing her.

"Okay fine I'll shut up." She replied and they started to dance.

"Come Takeru, there's Sora and Taichi," Hikari said started to dance toward where Sora and Taichi were.

"Hey brother," Hikari said to Taichi.

"Oh hi you two. I got a question did it look like me and Sora were having sex while we were dancing?" Taichi asked.

Hikari and Takeru gave him a weird look, "Where did you get something like that?" Takeru asked.

Taichi sighed, 'it's Yamato and his stupid insights' he said to himself.

"No worrying it's Yamato and his stupid insights. You know," Sora replied.

Taichi looked at her, "You said what I was thinking. That' goes to prove were soul mates," Taichi said.

Sora smiled, she kissed her husband on his lips lightly.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_**10:50pm...**_

"Okay everyone it's time for the bouquet toss," The DJ announced.

"Okay now Sora come over here," She did .

"Now all those single girls get out on the dance floor and get ready to catch it," He stopped and watched them get ready.

"Okay Sora throw," Sora threw the bouquet over her head. Everyone dove after it, Mimi had it in her hand. She started to jump up and down.

"I got it Yamato look!" she exclaimed.

"That's great Mimi," he said rather dryly.

"Okay and now for the guarder, but there a little catch to this, Taichi has to retrieve it from Sora. Sora take as seat here," The DJ told her as he pulled a chair from one table which she sat on.

"This will be easy," Taichi said.

Just as Taichi was to get down on his knee, the DJ stopped him. "The catch is you have to be blind folded and you can't use your hands," He replied.

Sora smiled at him, "Ready hun?" Sora asked as she lifted her dress up a little.

As the DJ tied a piece of cloth around Taichi's head, blocking Taichi's vision. Then led Taichi toward Sora's leg. "Okay go," Taichi started up to her right leg, the move to the other one, thinking it was trick.

"Taichi wrong leg," Sora said.

"Opps," He replied move to her other leg; he pressed his lips up against her skin, trying to find the piece of small lace like fabric.

Once he found it he took guarder off with his teeth and ripped away his blind fold, "I got it!" he exclaimed.

"Okay now everyone get ready because I'm throwing it," Taichi said. He stood up one a chair and sling shot it towards Yamato, which he didn't even notice until it had landed on this head.

"Yamato I guess that means you'll have a lucky next year," Taichi replied.

Yamato shot Taichi and evil glare while Taichi just smirked.

_**At home…. **_

The rest of night was pretty much like that Yamato was pissed off at Taichi while Taichi keep on insulting and making fun of him. Sora put a stop to that later on in the evening.

It was now Christmas day around one thirty in the morning, "That was fun," Taichi said.

He circled Sora as she was feeding Saria from the bottle her own milk, "Say when we can have our wedding night?" Taichi asked.

Sora noticed she wasn't sucking on the bottle anymore, "When Saria's finished her bottle. Which I think she just fell asleep on me," Sora said. She picked up Saria and placed her into her crib. Taichi sat on their new bed that was put up last night.

When Sora came in the room with her robe on; Taichi was also wearing his robe. He came up to her started to rub Sora's shoulders, "how's that feel?" he asked.

"Really good Taichi," Sora said sighing, Sora trued her self around to him. She ran her fingers down his face. "Mr. Yagami…I love you," She replied her expression ever so serious, she watched his chocolate brown eyes, his expression was serious also

"Mrs. Yagami…I love you…so much," Taichi said quietly.

The started to kissing softly until it grew more intense. Taichi pushed away from her for a second.

"You are taking birth control pills?" he asked.

"Yeah for a good two week's now," She told him and began to kiss until Sora stopped and looked at him. "Wait, remember the negligee you bought me about 4 month's ago?" she asked.

Taichi nodded, "Yeah," He said.

"Well…I have it on do you want to see?" she asked. Taichi nodded, as he gingerly removed her robe, and it fell off her shoulders. She walked around him, in it.

"You shouldn't do that Sora, it's a real turn on," He replied.

"But isn't that what the whole point is?" She said and she started to kiss him, on his neck the move toward his lips. Which, they started to kiss deeper. Taichi pushed his wife on there bed.

"Taichi being a bit aggressive?" she asked.

"Ah, but I thought my wife like it?" Taichi asked smiling down at her.

"She does a lot," Sora replied. She wrapped her arms around his neck pull him down to her lips and the two started to kiss passionately.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Begins Chapter 22 **_

* * *

_**Christmas day…..Taichi and Sora's house, 7:00am...**_

Taichi was sleeping in the bed, he then turned and felt nothing, beside him. He immediately jumped up.

"Sora!" he yelled, looked around nervously.

"Taichi I'm in Saria's room," She said through the baby intercom he sighed relief then hoped out of bed then into the shower.

Sora heard the shower turn on, "Silly Taichi," she thought out loud. She was in her daughters bedroom, and was breastfeeding her.

"Your not hungry any more?" she asked her daughter, noticing that she stopped suckling.

"Oh, don't fall asleep, you have to eat," Sora whispered, Sora moved her then Saria started to suckle again. And then stopped falling asleep once again.

Sora sighed defeated, 'I guess she is tried.' She thought.

She lay her in the crib for a while until they were ready to go over to the main house, so she could go take a shower. She smiled since Taichi was already there why not take one with him. She went to the bathroom in there room, and took her robe off, stepped in. she lay her hands on Taichi's shoulders, he jumped a bit the relaxed. "Sora…knotty," He replied.

Sora took the wash cloth from the side shower wall. She lathered it up with soap suds and washed Taichi's back, gently up and down.

"See everything is fine," Sora said.

Taichi smiled still his back toward her he closed his eyes, "And that means if you do mine I'll do yours," Taichi replied.

Sora finished Taichi turned so he was facing her, "Your turn honey turn around," Taichi said.

Sora did as he asked and Taichi washed her back. After the suds had disappeared, he began kissing her neck.

"Taichi…we got to go to the main house it's almost time," She said.

"Yeah, this will only take a few minutes right?" she turned to face him.

"Yeah and let's leave it for the honeymoon where we can take all the time we need," Sora told him.

Taichi smiled, "Now, that's the lady I fell in love with," He replied.

Taichi hopped out and Sora closed the tap she stepped out and Taichi handed her a towel when she dried herself off, she put on her robe.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_**That after noon at the airport…**_

"Bye Sora, Taichi," Hikari said hugging Sora then her brother she was the last one to say bye and good luck on the honeymoon.

"Bye honey, I love you and be good for you grand mother," Sora said kissing her daughter on her cheek.

"Yeah, bye hon," Taichi said he leaned down and kissed his daughter on her head.

"Oh…I can't believe were leaving her…." Sora said tears running down her eyes, she went into Taichi's waiting arms.

"It's okay Sora, your mother and my parents will take care of her, besides were only going for a week, and not a month," Taichi told her softly.

"Yeah I know, but it is still hard to part without her," She said sniffling and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sora your supposed to be happy your going on your honeymoon," Mimi said.

"Yeah, I'm sure Saria will be fine," Yamato replied.

_"Flight 478 to Maui, is now boarding," The announcer over the speakers announced, she repeated it, "Flight 478 to Maui now boarding." _

Taichi and Sora looked at each other back to there family and friends, "Bye guys," Taichi said waving as he picked up his and Sora's carry on bags.

"See you, I love you Saria," Sora called to her child as they walked into the gate leading to the plane.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_**In the sky… **_

On the plane Sora was crying on Taichi's shoulder, "Sora…..this isn't exactly the way I want to spend my honeymoon," Taichi replied.

Sora angry pulled away from him, "How can you say that, do you know how hard it was for me to leave her?" Sora asked him.

Taichi put his hands up in defense, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that. But Sora, I love her too. She'll be fine," Taichi told her honestly.

"No your right Taichi. It's just I feel so weird about it," She replied sadly.

"Don't because once we get there you'll be amazed of the beauty when we drive to the hotel," Taichi told her.

Sora smiled happily at him, "So tell me more about this place you picked out, with out my consent?" Sora asked him, Taichi just smiled.

"With out your consent? I told you," Taichi said.

"Well, I don't know very much about this place," She said.

"Okay so I guess you do want description. Right?" he asked.

"Yes, I'd love one. Mr. Yagami" she replied.

"Okay it's like a cottage there's a private Jacuzzi, and deck. The room very oversize furniture." Taichi was interpreted by Sora.

"Over sized? Does that mean the bed is pretty big?" she asked.

"Yeah. Don't interrupt me hon I was getting to some good points," He said.

"Okay go on."

"Right did I mention big furniture? Yeah I did any ways the bathroom is spacious there's a bathtub, shower, big vanity mirror, and living room, with amazing view of the pacific ocean and best part is there no tv," He said.

Sora looked at him amazed, "Oh no tv?" she smiled.

"Yeah, your going to give me a fashion show," He replied.

Sora frowned looked at him, "of what?" she asked.

Taichi dug into his carry case pulled out a present, handing it to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Why don't you open it and find out," he said.

She opened it carefully moving some tissue away from so she could she it, she blushed a deep red and quickly closed it. She looked at Taichi, "Taichi, knotty boy you…." She said trailing off.

"hey so I get it?" he asked.

Sora moved the arm rest up and moved over to him and rested her hand on his lap. "You get," She whispered seductively in his ear and she kissed him.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

"Okay like I promised you I owe you a nice Christmas night," Takeru said to Hikari.

"Oh, okay…..so what exactly have you planned?" she asked.

"Candle light dinner. How's that sound?" he questioned.

Hikari simply smiled at him, "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Hikari asked.

"No, but you did yesterday I believe," He said smartly.

"Takeru.." she jumped into his arms hugging him and kissed him.

"I love you Hikari Yagami," He said. He kissed her back. Until it was broken by Saria who started to cry.

"Come let go see her," Hikari replied as she dragged him down the stairs to where Sora's mother and her own mother were tending to her.

"shh...Saria," Anna held her rocking her back and forth.

Karen saw the two kids come, "Hi Hikari, Takeru," She said to them.

they smiled, "hello Mrs. Takenouchi," They both replied with a smile.

"What brings you down here?" She asked.

"Just came to see how Saria is doing," Hikari said.

"Ah well, I think she starting to miss Sora already," She whispered Sora's name so it wasn't so loud.

"It's good that they only decided to go for a week," Takeru replied.

Karen nodded as Anna came back, "Sorry. She just needed her diaper changed," She said.

Hikari and Takeru glance at each other, "ah….we are going now. So bye mom, dad, Mrs. T," she replied.

"Yeah see you later," Takeru said as he was dragged through the front door.

Outside the guest house someone lurked in the shadows. Jeff came closer to the house he looked in and saw that the house was empty no one was in there.

'Well I wonder where they are," He thought. He stopped as he heard footsteps coming he went to hide in the bush.

Takeru frowned at her they were as the side of the main house but they were talking pretty loudly, "oh…okay," Takeru said. He kissed Hikari, once more. Pulling apart and looked at each other.

Then something came suddenly to Takeru, "Hey they never said where they were going on there honeymoon. Do you know where?" he asked.

Hikari shrugged, "All I know is that it is in Hawaii and at a resort with no TV."

Jeff laughed those two got married and are on a honeymoon, "Wait till he comes back I'll kill him," He replied. "He should have known better then messing around with Jeff Frasier."

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

"I'm still waiting for you response Yamato," Mimi told him.

"My response? Isn't what I told you now enough?" he asked annoyed.

"No Yamato this is bothering me. You were jealous last night because Taichi won, Sora!" she cried.

Yamato turned to her sharply, "I was not, I will never ever be jealous of Taichi!" he said gritting his teeth.

"No, you are. Then who was I to you? When we were making love?" She demanded.

"Mimi I can't believe you are saying this. Where is this coming from!" he replied.

"Yamato, I know you still like Sora," She replied.

"I don't, I love you. Not Sora I used to but I don't now," He replied.

"I swear Mimi I'm not lying to you about this, I love you," He told her.

She turned her back to him, he sighed, "What's it going to take?" he questioned.

Mimi turned to him her anger was borrowing him through, "I want the truth Yamato, the simple truth," She replied. Yamato looked at her then closing his eyes with a sigh.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_**Hotel Hana-Maui...**_

"And here is your room, Mr. and Mrs. Yagami," The bell boy gestured them into they're room, while he got the luggage from out side, and brought it into they're room. Taichi tipped him and he left. Taichi smiled as he was Sora walk around amazed.

"This is awesome Taichi," she replied.

Taichi threw himself on the bed in the bedroom. Sora came in, after a while and Taichi gave her one of his sexy smiles. "Taichi, you're the most amazing guy I've ever meet," She told him.

"Oh well, you're the most amazing woman I've ever meet," He told her.

Sora jumped on to the bed next to him. They both lay on they're backs staring up at the ceiling.

"Taichi, do you think we should unpack?" Sora asked. She move her head to her right. "Um…..no, we could test this bed out though." He replied. A grin speared across her face. That's a good Idea but since the sun seems to be setting…could we watch it. That will get me in the mood, even more..." She said trailing off trying to sound alluring.

Taichi looked out the patio he stood up, went toward the doors, and opened them. "Whoa that's beautiful," He said.

Sora got up and gasped in amazement, "wow," She replied.

She then pushed Taichi up against the wall, "Hey Sora, I though you wanted to watch the sunset?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, I say we make use of the of the vanities," She told him. He nodded. Then they began to kiss, it grew unbearable for Sora she still had him pushed up against the wall, she was kissing him hard.

"Sora………your," he managed to say in between kisses; Taichi pushed away from the wall and slowly was directing Sora back into the bedroom. Half a way there, Taichi lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. But we were still in lip lock. They still had there clothing on, they arrived to the bed he gently lower her to the bed, and then he got onto her then proceeded to remove articles of clothing.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

"Mimi……I don't want to hurt you. I love you. Only you seriously, I'm not lying," He told her he put his head down slightly, "I was," He replied.

Mimi frowned immensely, "Okay that's all I need to hear," She replied, she walked out of his house angry.

"Mimi Wait come back!" Yamato called to her. But it's too late she was all ready in her car and drove off.

"I'm such and idiot." He replied.

"I'm sorry….Mimi," He thought. Then the door bell rung. Yamato sighed went to the door with out looking through the peek hole. Opening the door "YOU!" he said angry.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_**At Takeru's...**_

Takeru was in the shower when his phone rang, he wrapped a towel around himself and grabbed a robe. Then picked up the phone someone was sobbing on the other end. "Hello..?" he asked, a little confused.

"Takeru….Yamato's….." Mimi broke down again.

Takeru thought something really bad had happened, "What Mimi what happened?…is he in the hospital?" he asked quickly.

Mimi made a strange face while on the phone, "No, he admitted he is still in love with Sora," She told him and started to cry again.

Takeru rolled his eyes, "Okay so what, She is a now married woman," Takeru told her.

"NO you don't understand…Takeru," She replied.

"Okay so make me understand," He replied.

"He still likes her, we made love once. How was I supposed to know if he was thinking of Sora? And not off me?" She replied.

Takeru groaned, "Mimi please….I don't practically want to know about my brother's sex life," He said.

"Okay sorry but tell me can you talk to him and see what his real feelings are?" She asked.

"Mimi…you're his girlfriend why don't you ask him yourself?" He questioned her.

"I can't he'll just lie," She replied, "Takeru just do this for me please," She begged.

"Okay, I will. Tomorrow because I'm going out with Hikari right now," He replied.

"Thank you Takeru." She replied and hung up the phone quickly.

'Man why do I always get dragged into these things?' He thought annoyed.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_**Yagami's **_

"See Mimi I told you he'd do it," Hikari said.

Mimi wiped away her tears, "Thank you Hikari," She replied.

"It's okay…I'd help you out any time," she replied.

Mimi hugged her, "I'll talk to you tomorrow bye Hikari," She replied.

Hikari smiled lightly, "Bye Mimi," She said.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

"What do you want!" Yamato demanded.

"What's wrong can't I come and visit my friend?" He asked.

"We are not friends. Jeff." Yamato replied.

"You see….I've got a plan," He stated and walked in Yamato house.

"GET OUT NOW!" Yamato said holding the door open for him.

"Okay…I was just going to suggest something but never mind," Jeff said going toward the door.

"Suggest what?" he asked.

"Oh but I thought you didn't want to hear it," He replied smartly.

"No, your right I don't give a damn. Now leave," Yamato said and closed the door in his face.

"Well I'll guess that part will have to wait," He said out loud and left the apartment complex.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

Takeru and Hikari walked in to Che Vous, "Reservations for Takashi," Takeru said.

The waiter guided the two toward a small table in the corner, "Here's menus and your waiter will be right with you," He said.

"Wow Takeru this so cool, I don't think I've been here to eat before," She said.

Takeru laughed, "Yeah I know what you mean, just to spy on Yamato and. What was that girl he was going out with?" he asked.

"Brittany," She answered.

"Yeah just to spy on them. Any way so I figured why not try it out, with the girl of my dreams," He said.

Hikari smiled, and she kissed him sweetly.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_**7:00am December 26th in Maui, Hawaii...**_

Taichi and Sora were asleep still, the morning sun shone into the room spreading onto the bed. Sora was first to wake up, opening here eyes and saw Taichi from his waist up exposed. Sora smiled at him, the move over closer to him started to kiss his chest.

Taichi stirred, "Morning," She whispered.

Taichi opened one eye, then the other, "Morning," He replied.

Then pulled her toward him closer, "Oh, I see," Sora replied.

They started to kiss, then Sora pulled away from him, "last one to the washroom is a rotten egg," She replied and hopped out of the bed.

"Hey! Wait that's not fair. You can't seduce me and run off like that," he replied from the bed still not getting up.

"Taichi shut up and come on if you want your back washed," She replied he smiled.

"Right a way honey!" he replied and jumped up.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_**10:00pm December 25th in Japan…. **_

"Thank you Takeru excellent dinner. I had fun tonight," She replied Takeru nodded.

"So did I Hikari," He replied he walked up to her and kissed her. They pulled apart lightly.

"Thank you for every thing Takeru," She smiled. She kissed him one last time as he left.

Hikari closed the door, "Oh hi mom," She replied.

"Hikari…I just want to have a talk with you," She said.

"What talk?" she asked.

"About b-," Hikari sighed.

"Mom, I know about this all. I swear me and Takeru won't have sex. Unlike what my brother did with Sora. I'm more responsible then he is," Hikari said quickly.

"I hope not but that's not and that is not what I wanted to talk about , I just want to ask you if you could watch Saria tomorrow?" She questioned.

Hikari went turn deep red, "Okay no problem," She replied and ran up stairs. Mrs. Yagami only shook here head at her daughter. She rocked Saria in her arms a little more.

Takeru walked back to his car he opened the door of his car then some one whacked him over his head with a baseball bat, "Sorry little buddy, but I'll have to take you. It's just part of the plan," Jeff said. He carried Takeru over to the other side opened the door of the car and put him in, he closed the door and walked to the drivers side hopping into the car and drove off.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Begins Chapter 23  
**

* * *

Jeff did a last minute check for anyone that could be in his house how ever everyone was asleep as he figured they'd be. He carried Takeru up the stairs and to an unused part of the house, the attic; no one went up there not even the butler. Once up there he tied Takeru to a chair. He then tied Takeru's hands around the back of the chair and his feet to the chair's legs making sure he couldn't move his legs; before he woke up he tied a gag in place making sure he couldn't yell for help then he left.

_**Next Morning in Japan December 26th...**_

Takeru woke up, his head was pounding when he attempted to move his hands he couldn't noticing now his hands were tied behind his back and his feet were also tied to the chair.

'What the hell?' he thought in his mind he tried to speak but it was muffled only to realize he had a gag on. Takeru frowned he was worried; who could have wanted to kidnap him he couldn't think of anyone who would. Shortly after that thought Jeff stepped into the room. Takeru looked at him in surprise.

"Ah, you're awake I was wondering maybe I might have hit you a little too hard," He said. Takeru yelled something through the gag, "What was that?" Jeff asked. Takeru stopped and looking at him angry. "All right I guess you are hungry it is morning after all," He said.

Jeff was a bout to take off the gag when he stopped, "But you got to promise me if I take it off your not going to yell," He said.

Takeru nodded agreeing.

When he took off the gag, Takeru immediately spoke, "What do you think this is going to accomplish?" he asked.

"Accomplish? Nothing, your just the starting point of my plan. Against Taichi and your brother," he replied.

Takeru looked at him like he was a crazy, "What do I have to do with Taichi?" he asked. Jeff rolled his eyes, "Your are going out with his sister right?" he said as he shoved a piece of toast into Takeru's mouth, Takeru choked a bit but eventually chew and swallowed it.

"Don't you touch Hikari!" Takeru exclaimed angry.

"Don't worry, I'm doing better than that. You see she is going to be so distraught once they find your car in the bottom of the Canal," he said with a smirk.

Takeru looked through the window of the attic to see the sun was shining through he then turned to face Jeff, "You can't do that!" he cried.

"I already have because at this very moment you mother is probably going to check to see if you came home last night and when she does…" Jeff trailed off leaving Takeru to think about it.

"No……my family can't know that…let me go!" he yelled.

Jeff slapped his hand over his mouth then he forced the straw into his mouth Takeru took a few sips of the orange juice, "Don't yell again or I'll leave you up here and you can starve to death," He told him angrily as he gagged Takeru up again, the left.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_**10am...**_

Nancy went about doing her usual chores around the house, she looked at time noticing that it was really late in the morning for her son to be sleeping at this time, and Takeru usually didn't sleep in at all. She went to his bedroom door, and opened it. "Takeru?" she said looking around the room and found he hadn't come home last night. His bed was still neatly tucked in as she had left it yesterday, "Takeru!" she called in panic. 'Where could he have gone, what happened to him.' She thought she picked up a phone and quickly Then she called the Yagami's.

"Hello," Anna answered the phone.

"Anna…its Nancy is my son there?" she asked.

"Takeru?" she asked.

"Yeah is he there?" she asked shakily hoping to god he was.

"No, he went home last night after dropping Hikari off," She told her.

Nancy broke down on the phone, "He's not here, Anna he never came home last night," she said sobbing.

"Sh…Nancy I'll come over," She said she put the phone down on the receiver and started to think of what it might do to Hikari. She grabbed her jacket but before she could leave Hikari then came down the stairs, "Mom, where you going?" she asked.

Anna looked at her daughter 'She going to have to know sooner or later' she thought. "Hikari honey, get changed," She told her seriously. Hikari understood and did as she was told when she came back.

"Hikari… I don't know how to stay this but, Takeru is missing he didn't come home last night," She said.

"What! That can't be I saw him go," she half yelled and half sounded like she was about to cry.

"I'm going to see his mother," She replied.

"I'm coming too," She said strongly while holding her composure.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

David paced in his living room thinking where on earth could have happened to his youngest son. Nancy called him just moments before hand and he was shocked yet disturbed. He walked into Yamato's room, "Yamato get up."

"But there's no classes until noon," Yamato mumbled still in a sleeping state.

"This is important your brother is missing, we are going over to you mothers," He explained.

"Those aren't the kind of jokes that are funny," Yamato said glaring at him from his pillow.

His dad shook his head, "It's not a joke Yamato," His dad said with absolute seriousness.

Yamato's glare disappeared and was replaced with one of worry.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_**Hawaii, Maui…12:00pm… **_

"Sora….I am not going on that," He told her pointing at the horse.

"Taichi it's a horse it won't kill you," She told him.

"I am not going on it," He said.

"You rode on Greymon what so different about a horse?" She asked.

Taichi was sweating, "All right. Fine but can I ride with you? I mean it would be so much more romantic," He said trying to smooth talk her now.

"No, Taichi you're never going to learn are you? Didn't the guy just say one person per horse?" she asked.

"Okay but, I don't want it to buck me off," He replied.

"The horse won't Taichi, why are you making a big deal of this?" she asked.

He pulled himself up onto the horse it was pretty high, "Wow…its high…." The horse moved a bit, Taichi gripped on to the rinds.

The man leading the horse back tours of the island explain that the horses would follow each other so you didn't have to worry about them wondering off with you. The tour guide also went into some simple point form lessons on how to maneuver the horse so it would go where the rider wanted it to go.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

Yamato and his dad arrived first, Yamato knocked on the door. His mother opened it, allowing them both in.

"What happened?" his dad asked.

"I don't know David, I just saw that he wasn't home," Nancy told him slightly irritated with his question.

Nancy walked toward the living as they followed her; the doorbell rang and Yamato turned right around to go and answer it, "Mrs. Yagami, Hikari…come in," he said letting them both inside before he closed the door.

"Well we got to call the police, to file a missing person report," Dave said, his own worries started to set in. Yamato was lost in his own world also. Hikari listened to almost all of what was said but she still couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it.

Yamato flipped the channels on the television to one of the news broadcast and surely enough there was some news worth while to hear.

"Witnesses say that this 1995 intrepid had been driven into the Obadia Canal. The license plate number TAK4097…" the voiced drowned out.

"No," Yamato said he then put his head in his hands, "That's the license plate number on his car."

Hikari looked at him, frowning and forgetting to remain composed and began cry. She then ran out of the apartment as fast as she could, Yamato noticed and followed her.

Dave dialed the number for the police station, "Hello Obadia police," The secretary answered.

"I'd like to report missing persons report. On Takeru Takashi," he said into the phone.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_**2:00pm…… **_

'Come on…' Takeru thought as he struggled with the ropes that were holding his hands together. He yelled for help a few times, but it was useless he couldn't get though the gag, which was hurting him, because Jeff had tied it, tightly. He gave up and let his arms relax a little.

Jeff opened the door to the attic then closed it behind him making sure that it was closed he walked over to Takeru with a smile on his face which then turned upside down, "Those people are pretty quick Takeru…they found the car," He replied.

Takeru was staring at him, "What's wrong? You'd think you'd be happy?" He asked. Then smiled, "Oh right you can't talk well let me undo that gag. he unties it Okay there."

Takeru looked at him, "What do I have to do with this plan!" he cried out.

"Takeru, don't stress out," he said sitting himself down in a chair, "it's all part of the plan."

Takeru angered, "YOUR PLAN!! To make everyone my parents, my brother, my girlfriend and my friends think I'm DEAD!" he yelled.

Jeff growled and tied the gag again, "Don't you ever yell again and if you push me, I could really make you dead," He replied taking a hunting knife out from the inside of his shirt and showing Takeru.

"Changed your mind Takeru?" he asked. Jeff rolled over a small table wearing a pair of gloves, he wiped the finger prints of the pencil and got a fresh clean piece of paper putting it in front of Takeru on the desk he untied Takeru's hands. "Now write what I say," He instructed holding the knife in front of him. He nodded and picked up the pencil, and got ready to write.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_**Maui 7:00pm….. **_

"Sora, I need a rest how about a kiss?" he asked.

Sora took a seat on the bench and Taichi sat next to her, "No, not yet," She said with a smile.

Taichi moaned, "But, we've been shopping…..for so long."

Sora smiled at him, "No we haven't it's only been an hour," She said.

"It's almost time for the sunset, and dinner and I've got a good Idea for where we can have our dinner," He said.

"Really? Where?" she asked curiously.

"Nope it's a secret," Taichi told her.

Sora rolled her eyes at him, "Okay Taichi, what ever you say." She said.

They laughed and then kissed.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

"Hikari wait!" Yamato called to her she ran down all way to the lobby of the apartment and stopped Yamato came running after her and stopped right next to her, "Hikari, he is my brother too and I'm just as upset.." He said shakily trying not to get emotional, "We all loved him," He finished.

Hikari looked at him angry, "How could you say that…you loved him…Yamato you have to have hope he's alive!" She should though she was crying as well her tears streaming down her face.

"I do have hope Hikari… I do have hope he's still alive," he said he then sunk to the ground, "I have the hope that he is alive but after hearing about the car… "Yamato's voice trailed off and he felt hot tears running down his cheeks.

Wiping her own tears away she sat down next to him, "I'm sorry…for getting upset like that," She told him.

When he didn't say anything, she hugged him. He hugged her back tightly, "I need to get out…" he said releasing her from the hug and stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I don't know…" with that he walked out of the building while Hikari watched worried.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

Hikari had to call Taichi and Sora. She went into her coat pocket and pulled out her cell phone; she took the piece of paper out looked at it and dialed the number that was written down.

_**Ring, Ring, Ring **_

"Hello, Hotel Hana, Maui" The voice answered.

"Can you please put me through to cottage number twenty one?" Hikari asked.

"Yes, hold on one second," The male voice replied.

'Please, please be there,' Hikari thought.

The voice came back on, "I'm sorry miss, there's no answer would you like to leave message?" he asked.

"Yes, can you tell them to phone Hikari Yagami on her cell phone it's a emergency, and it has nothing to do with Saria," She said feeling herself get upset.

"Okay I'll get this to them as soon as they come back," He said.

_**Isolated part of beach… **_

Table set up in the middle of the beach Sora and Taichi were eating the sky was changing to a beautiful color of orange, "This is the most amazing surprise ever, having dinner on the beach in Hawaii," Sora said smiling at him.

"Hey well, you know I'm the best at everything," Taichi said begin to brag.

"Ha, yeah right. If you count taking about fifteen minutes to talk you into going on the horse back tour of Hana," She replied.

Taichi laughed, "No, you see that doesn't count."

"It does too."

Getting up suddenly Taichi got up ran toward the ocean. Taichi was wearing his Hawaiian swimming trunks with a matching shirt, which was unbuttoned. Sora wore a bikini top and bottom and it was red over top of it she wore a black dress cover up.

Taichi smiled over at her as Sora watched him, "What are you doing?" she asked as he sat down on the wet part of beach which the tide came over.

"Waiting for you to join me," He replied.

Sora eyed him curious, "Join you on the beach. You're sitting in the wet sand," She said watching him as tide came up the beach causing Taichi to get all wet, which he didn't seem to mind considering the fact that the water was warm. He put his arms behind his head he then laid down, looking up at the sky.

Sora took off her black dress cover up then taking a glass from the table and sneaked her way to the water she scooped some of it up in the glass then approached Taichi.

"See Sora, what do you have to lose? I mean looking up at the sky the nice colors of the Hawaiian sunset…. Ah!" he suddenly jumped up.

Sora was laughing her head off, "I got you!" she said and started to laugh.

"Oh…you are so going to get it Mrs. Sora Yagami," He said he put on a devious smile then started to advance to ward her.

"Oh, really well lets see you try," She said then taking off he ran after her, he chased her all over the small beach until he eventually caught her. They were both breathing hard.

"See now I'll show you not to do that again," He smiled.

Sora looked at him, "So what is that revenge you're going to give me?" she asked him.

Taichi simply smiled then scooped her up, and started to carry her toward the water.

Sora gasped, "Taichi come on, I didn't throw you in the ocean," She cried out trying not to laugh.

"You were asking for it honey," He replied, he approached the water and was standing in waist deep water now Sora was in his hands.

"Taichi I didn't want to get wet!" she cried out.

"Well that's what usually happens when you come to the beach Sora," He said and dropped her in the water.

She came up and hit him, "I can't believe you!" she said laughing.

_**Back at hotel…**_

The bell boy went looked for cottage number twenty one. Once he found he knocked on the door to see if anyone was in, when no one answered he then stuck the note on to the door making sure that it would stay and then he left.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

Yamato came to the door steps of Mimi's house; he didn't even know how he made it here alive. He wasn't even thinking on how cold it was outside. He couldn't hold back the sudden thoughts, how could his brother survive that. He must have caught hypothermia something that Taichi nearly died from, but it was different situation from Takeru's.

He held on to his head, "GET OUT!!!" he yelled suddenly, "I have to think positive" he repeated as tears ran down his cheeks.

Mimi heard something from outside she slowly went down the stairs. Looked around noticing that no ones around, she sighed.

"Takeru, please COME BACK!!!" he yelled obviously in pain, he didn't even get a chance to see him. He hadn't seen him since well he couldn't remember. He couldn't think straight at all he couldn't believe this was happening to him.

Mimi jumped she heard yelling about Takeru she went to the door looked through the door and gasped and hurried to opened the door, "Yamato! What wrong?" she asked even though she was upset with him she couldn't stand to see him upset like this.

Yamato looked up at her his eyes red from all the crying he had been doing for the past few hours, "Mimi...I...need you," He said.

Mimi took him into her arms patting his back and pulled him into her house. She took his coat off and hung it up.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

Jeff took the scissors from the table, "What are you doing!" he asked as he pulled his head way from him.

"Stay still, I need some of your hair," He said.

"My hairs off limits," Takeru answered.

Jeff laughed, "Shut up or else, I'll do what I said before," He said.

Takeru quieted allowing him to cut his hair.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_**Hawaii…… **_

Sora tackled Taichi on the beach.

They were both laughing Sora on top of him, the laughter died down. Leaving the two looking each other. They started to kiss, but it wasn't just any kiss it was one that was full of passion, starting off slowly then it turned more heated with passion. They rolled around on the beach for a while the surf raced up on their bodies. Taichi stopped looking down at her.

"Sora, I want you." He replied.

"So do I," She said then noticed realizing that he was going to say something.

"But ….." she started up for him.

"But, I don't think I want to do it here, it's the sand it going up my shorts and my hair is all disgusting and now I'm all itchy," he said.

As much as she was enjoying the little rolling around on the beach it was kind of irritating feeling the sand all over her body, "You know your right lets get back to the hotel we can take a shower then go in the……. Jacuzzi," She said slyly.

"Good Idea," He said he got up off of her and helped her up.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_**Japan…**_

Mimi pulled him toward the couch she sat him down. She then took a seat next to him, "Yamato, what wrong? What is it?" Mimi asked him softly, she pushed a strand of hair out of his eyes, his tears were gone he sniffed a bit.

"My life is falling apart," He replied.

"Yamato if this is about me….." she was cut off by him.

"Some what, but…Takeru's missing," He said.

Mimi looked at him shocked, "Oh gosh Yam--" She was cut off by the door bell.

They both looked toward the door watching it, "I'll get it. Stay here," She said getting up she approached to door looked through it and opened the door. "How can I help you?" she asked.

The man looked at her solemnly, "I'm looking for Yamato Ishida I was told he would be here," He said.

Mimi nodded, "Yeah but he's upset I don't think he want to see anyone….hey!" she cried as the man pushed his way in he saw Yamato who stood up, came up to him.

"Mr. Yamato Ishida?" he asked.

Yamato nodded, "Yeah that's me."

"You're a requested to testify against Brittany Coners psychiatric evaluation in front of a judge. You are here by subpoenaed."

Yamato looked at the guy, "But I thought I dropped all charges?" He questioned confused.

"You must attend, and you can not leave town or else you will be face with charges," He said and left the house. Mimi watch confused also.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_**Hawaii…**_

Sora and Taichi were getting irritated at the sand that got into there bathing suits. Taichi stumble to put the keys in the door but he dropped them on the ground he bent down and picked them up again.

Sora rolled her eyes then glanced at the door seeing a note, "What's that?" she questioned.

"Huh? What's what?" Taichi asked.

Sora picked the note off the door looked at it wide eyed, "I'm calling home something happened," She said.

"What happened? Doesn't it say?" Taichi asked worried.

"It's from Hikari she says it has nothing to do with Saria but that to call her immediately," She said she gave the paper to Taichi.

Sora opened the door and went straight to the phone dialing in the numbers really fast.

_**Yagami's...11:00pm...**_

Hikari ran to the phone picking it up immediately, "Hello," She replied.

"Hikari what's wrong we got the message," Sora said.

"Oh thank god…..Sora….Takeru's missing," She told her.

Sora gasped, "What? What do you mean." She asked.

"He's gone they found his car in the Canal….." she started to cry while Sora blinked back tears, Taichi looked at her confused. "Are they….sure?" she asked.

"Yes, the license plate…..starts to sob uncontrollably." Sora starts to cry also.

"Hikari…..it will be alright," She said trying to control herself.

"Sora what's wrong…" Taichi said he immediately went by her side.

"Taichi…Takeru's ……..gone," she replied upset.

Taichi hit speaker phone, "Hikari I'm here are you okay?" Taichi asked her.

She was still sobbing, "Taichi I saw him last night…" she starts up again.

Taichi held his wife while he was trying to clam them both down.

"Well we'll come home tomorrow okay," Taichi said.

Hikari wiped the tears from her eyes, "Don't you guys stay on your honey moon," She replied as she sniffed a little.

"Nonsense Hikari, where family was not going to stay on vacation while everyone at home is suffering," Sora said, sniffing as well.

"We can always go another time and finish our honeymoon," Taichi said to her.

Hikari could tell he was emotional when they both hung the phones up.

_**Obadia…**_

"Takeru…..why?" she thought out. Hikari figured the frame he had given her for her birthday about a year ago. She looked at the inscription. She read it out loud, "You're my first love, and you'll always be the one closest to my heart. Love….Takeru." she gulped trying to blink back her tears and hugged the frame tight crying.

_**Jeff's…**_

'How can he do this to me? He's wrecking the lives of the people I love in my life.' Takeru thought he blinked back his own tears. "Help some on help!!!!" Takeru said trying to talk thought the gag.

'Hikari if you can hear me, I'm still alive! I'm a Jeff house in his attic!!!' he called in his mind maybe he could try it but he didn't think those metal calls for help would work.

_**Hikari's room…**_

Hikari's eye's widen it's was like she felt Takeru was still alive, 'maybe there is hope,' She thought. Then quickly she hurried to dismiss the idea.

'If I going to give myself to the thought of these illusions are real and we do find him and he isn't alive….' She thought she didn't want to put up false hope that he could be alive. If it provided her wrong it would hurt her to much.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Begins Chapter 24 **_

* * *

_**6 weeks after….January 29th **_

Hikari's having strange dreams, with Takeru in them. He keeps telling her that he's alive and well some where. But she hasn't the slightest clue about it, she confined to Sora about the dreams but not Taichi and neither Yamato.

Saria is now 5 months old.

Mimi and Yamato resolved the whole Sora thing and are closer then before. But Yamato breaks down every time Takeru's name is mentioned, he never really got over that fact that his brother is "dead"

Jeff still has Takeru trapped in the attic for the first week but then found an old house just of the out skirts of Obadia. Jeff locked him in a room that had no windows, a metal door the room was sealed tight. A bed and table but that about it a single light that could only be opened from the outside of his confinement. Takeru's been going nuts trying to take apart his bed, for two days now. His was a mess, he still had on his tuxedo from Christmas night, he need a shower badly and was now willing to do anything to get out of there.

Taichi's become suspicious of Jeff's behavior. Every time he would see him he had a bag of food. He talked to Sora about this, but she said it's just him going shopping. Taichi how ever monitored him, until he discovered something even more weird when he followed him secretly in his car all way to an abandoned house.

_**Guest house…… 2:30pm...**_

Taichi arrived back home in a state of confusion.

Sora had given Saria a bottle and some digestive cookies. She looked at her husband. "Taichi, what is it?" She asked concerned.

"Jeff," He said.

Sora sighed heavily, "Not this again Taichi, I thought we've been over this all ready?" she asked.

Taichi looked at her seriously, "I followed him just to see where he was going and he went to that old abandoned house on the out skirts he's holding some kind of secret and I'm going to find out what it is."

Taichi went into the bedroom and looking through his draws for dark clothing.

Sora came into the bedroom, "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Investigating I know that he's hiding something," He replied.

"Taichi don't you going to get hurt," She replied.

He shook his head, "I've got to do this Sora, that jerk's been acting really weird since we came back from Hawaii and I'm going to find out what about," He replied.

Sora frowned 'Well if he isn't he's going to back down on this I'm going also,' she thought. "I'm coming," She said.

Taichi stopped what he was doing and looked up at her, "What?" he asked.

"I'm coming too, if you believe so strongly that he is hiding something then I'm coming as well," She replied.

Taichi looked skeptical at her, he didn't want her to get hurt if there was any kind of trouble like that he'd never forgive himself is she did get hurt, "Sora …no it's to dangerous, what about Saria?" He replied.

She shook her head, "Your mother will be more then happy to look after her and Taichi remember about Piedmon? I nearly got stabbed with his trump sword attack. If I can survive that then I can go with you on this," She said.

Taichi frowned, "Your not going to let me go alone are you?" he questioned.

Saria started to cry, "No, your daughter doesn't want you to go alone either," She said going over to pick Saria up who stopped crying and was now happy again. with daddy?" Taichi said as he held his hands out she looked at him then reached out her hands to him.

Taichi took her now, "So are we going or not?" Sora asked.

"Okay, lets go," he said.

He turned his attention his daughter who was finding it really funny to pull daddy's hair, "Saria…..honey…..let go," He said with happy tune in his voice.

Saria laughed and tugged his hair harder, "Sora…a little help?"

"I'm changing Taichi," she from the bathroom.

Taichi gently removed her hands from his hair, "You don't want to touch daddy's hair again. That hurts when you pull it," He said to her in a sort of baby talk.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

Mimi and Yamato were kissing on his couch at his mom's apartment. His mother had asked him to move in with her, he was hesitant at first but he agreed deciding to give his mother a second chance. He wasn't that happy about her since the divorce since she took Takeru away. Yamato stopped responding to Mimi.

She pulled away from him, "Yamato?" she asked.

He shook his head, "It's nothing Mimi."

Mimi wasn't fool she saw right through him, "Yamato, it's something. Don't tell me it isn't because it is," She said.

"Okay! It is something," He replied raising his voice a little.

Mimi watched him apologetically, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell. It's just I was thinking about the divorce and how my mother wanted to me to come back and stay with her because now she doesn't have T…..Takeru," he replied.

"Yamato not this again I thought we went over this at the memorial?" Mimi asked softly.

"We did but I still think it's my fault, I could have done something…" Yamato trailed off.

"Yamato, you can't go thinking that everything tragic is you fault," She told him.

Yamato watched her, "Now listen to me, I know your upset because of what happened to Takeru. But don't think it's your fault because it isn't."

Yamato rolled his eyes slightly because of hearing this same thing over and over again, "I don't want to talk about this, I just wanted to spend time with you." He replied he pulled her up to him.

"Now can I enjoy this night with you?" he asked softly stroking the hair.

"Yes….you deserve it too," She replied to him.

Yamato leaned in toward her kissing her. Mimi responded, great fully they wanted to forget everything bad that had happened that month and it was a most February. Her hands slid up into his hair running her hands through it. Yamato moaned in the pleasure she was giving him by just kissing and pulled Mimi closer to him.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_"Hikari Help ME!" Takeru called to her, Hikari looked around she couldn't see anything at all, where was he._

_"Takeru!" she called. _

_"Hikari you have to help me!" his voice echoed in the dream like paradise. _

_"Takeru where are you! I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!" she yelled out it echoed back her voice. _

_"Hikari Help!" he called again. _

_"Takeru!!!!!! TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!" she yelled out again. _

_"I'm some where near the…out--," He voice was cut off Hikari woke startled. _

Hikari jumped off the bed she'd fallen asleep reading a book she had to read for English class. She put on a robe and shoes and hurried down stair and out the back door to where her brother lives. She opened the door and walked in. Taichi was holding Saria who was trying to grab at his hair, and she was laughing quietly cause of this and the reason that Taichi still had is boxers on.

"Saria what's so interesting about daddy's hair?" He questioned to his daughter who was laughing ever time he moved.

"Maybe if you cut it then it would be less interesting?" Hikari said in a question.

Taichi turned around blushed red cause the fact he didn't have pants on and he was in his boxers still, "Hikari! Knock before you come in!" he replied hiding behind the island in the kitchen.

"What? Sora said I could come without knocking," She replied.

"Sora!….Hikari's here and can you get me some pants?"

"I know hun," She replied then came out of the bedroom with a pair of pants and some other clothing, she was wearing a robe. She tossed Taichi the pants and Saria laughing and giggling through out the whole thing was funny.

Hikari gave Sora a hug, then the two girls went into the bedroom.

Hikari's smile faded as Sora closed the door, "I had the dream again Sora….he's calling me," She replied.

Sora looked like she was in thought then spoke up, "Was it the same one?" she asked.

Hikari nodded, "Yeah all most except he's trying to tell where he is. But I didn't hear it because that's were I woke up at," She said.

Sora look at her sadly, "Hikari what are you thinking?" she asked.

"Sora, he's alive….I know it….I can still feel him around," She replied.

Sora frowned, 'She's beginning delusional, Takeru's not going to come back.' She thought silently.

"I know you must think I'm crazy but he is alive. Takeru is alive I know he is." Hikari told her.

"You don't know that for sure Hikari," Sora spoke.

"Neither do you Sora, how can you say that. I thought you understood!" Hikari shouted at her.

"Hikari I do!" Sora said.

"Then how come you don't believe me?" Hikari replied as she began to sniffle.

Sora didn't say anything.

"You don't understand Sora no one understands," Hikari said she got up walked away from her out of the bedroom right by Taichi ignoring him.

Sora came out after.

"What happened to her?" Taichi asked.

Sora frowned, "I don't know."

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

Takeru was franticly searching through out the room for something to take the screws from the bed, the mattress was off to the side, he had his shirt off and was sweating.

"Come on, there's got to be some thing in here that can……" he's eyes widened as he saw a penny on the ground.

"That's it," He replied he managed to get the metal bars off. He took the bar and rammed it into the side of the wall. He bounced back falling on the ground along with the metal bar he took from the bed, 'bad idea Takeru think before you do.' He told himself.

He put the indigo light on from his watch and read the time, he knew exactly when Jeff would come by and drop off food then leave. And he had five hours to make a hole big enough for him to fit through. He stood up and started to pound the wall with the iron bar, he did this for about 20 minutes until he made a hole through it. He stuck his hand through it.

"YES!!" he jumped ecstatic he made a hole through the wall now he had to just make that hole big enough for him.

He was laughing to himself. 'I'm going to get out of here.' The thought happily he kept on working.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

Jeff sat at his computer in his room, 'Man talk about being double pay back… ' The thought. He got off the computer and laid down on his bed, "That little twerp cost me to much money." He thought out loud, but it was sure fun just to fake his death and make every single person that cared for him suffer.

He started to laugh, "Especially Blondie Boy," He remark. "The Jerk had this coming to him, he shouldn't have punched me over the fact what I did to Yagami…hell I didn't do anything just pushed him out in the cold he wasn't about to screw up the carpet in old people's house.

"Yagami's a pompous jerk," He replied.

He then got up seeing the hunting knife on his desk he picked it up, 'He might of won the last fight but he won't this time hope your ready fool you fell for the plan and now your going to follow me to the location and knowing you your probably going to come to the rescue the kid and be a hero for everyone especially for your wife,' The thought his eyes were narrowed in anger.

He stabbed the knife into the table, 'Sora's hot, to bad she didn't lose the kid….that would have been such a good idea for revenge, but then again I could always have my way with her,' He though and started to laugh he looked at his watch '4:00pm, it's show time.'

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

Mimi pulled away from him, "Come on Yamato, you promised to take me to the movie remember?" she asked him.

Yamato smiled, "Yeah, I remember. I wasn't forgetting. You distracted me," He replied and laughed a little.

He stopped, he felt something strange was going to happen but he didn't know what. "What is it?" she asked looking at him weird.

"I feel weird," He replied.

Mimi raised one eyebrow at him, "What kind of weird?" she asked.

Yamato closed his eyes and reopened them again, "It's like something is going to happen…." He said trailing off.

"Could it be a déjà vu?" she asked.

"Maybe it is…anyways lets not let it get in our movie viewing tonight," He said.

Mimi nodded, "Okay that's fine," She said.

"Okay then lets go see the movie…What is it you want to see?" he asked .

"The new romantic comedy with Mel Gibson in it. What woman say… It thinks that what is called," she replied.

"Oh…yeah that one," He said sarcastically, Mimi swatted him.

"You'll like it Yamato come on," She said.

"I'm sure I will," he said with a laugh Mimi swatted him again.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

"Thank you Anna so much…I'm really glad you could do this for me," Sora said, she looked at her watched and then back to her mother-in-law, "Okay Me and Taichi are going now we'll see you in a little later," Sora said to her.

Anna smiled, "Okay have fun at your night out," Anna said to them.

Sora gave her a smiled and waved, "Yeah we will," She said as she went out the door.

Taichi was waiting there for her outside he was dressed in black and startled Sora, "Taichi!… don't do that," She replied.

"Sorry, but we got to hurry up," He said.

Sora nodded at him as she went to changed into clothing that was more suitable for this kind of job they were about to do.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

Takeru took a look at his watch, he stopped immediately because it was almost 5 o'clock, and Jeff would be here soon and he hid the iron under the bed.

"Takeru," Jeff called.

"What do you want?"

"Is that the attitude I get for feeding you for the past month?" he asked.

"Come off it! You major asshole, you've held me prisoner here! I don't, care if you don't like my attitude," Takeru said angrily.

"True, but you I don't need you any more," He replied.

This caught Takeru off guard, "What?" he asked.

"You heard me," Jeff said rather dangerously.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

_**5:00pm……. **_

"It's here," Taichi said, as he pulled into the drive way of the house it was well hidden from the road. He drove till he was close to the house and saw Jeff's vehicle Taichi parked the car off to the side and turned off the ignition.

He turned to Sora, "Promise me to be careful," He said to her.

Sora nodded, "And you have to be careful too. Promise?" She said.

They hugged, "I promise. Sora…I love you," He said he caress her cheek gently.

"I promise you too. I love you Taichi," she said.

They kissed to seal their promise, "Okay come on," He replied.

They both got out of the car and slowly and carefully approached the abandoned building.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

"Great movie….really good," Yamato said.

"Your lying to me don't please you didn't like it. Did you?" Mimi asked him.

"Yeah I liked. You pick the best movies…and did I ever tell you I love you?" he asked.

Mimi shrugged. "Um….I don't know maybe. A few times today," She said teasing him.

"Okay I'll say it again. I love you," He replied.

Mimi kissed him intensely, "Is this leading to where I think it is?" he asked once he pulled away from her. She nodded. They began to kiss more heatedly.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

"Mom I think Saria's going to be like Taichi," Hikari said thoughtfully.

"Oh and why's what honey?" Anna asked her daughter.

"Because she is acting goofy like he does," She replied.

Anna and Kevin started to laugh at her, "What? I was just saying," She replied.

"Sure, just keep feeding her. She needs to eat, Hikari." Her dad said to her. "Okay, but if food is flying all over the place then it's not my fault." She said.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

"No I don't understand tell me," Takeru demanded.

"Is it that hard to figure out Takeru, think about it," Jeff said as he opened the door.

Takeru caught him by surprised and tackled Jeff to the ground, Jeff kicked him off of him sending Takeru crashing through the wall.

"Little punk!" he shouted at him bitterly and picked Takeru up roughly by his shirt and sent him.

Sora and Taichi heard yelling and crashing noises coming from the house. They looked at each other and sprinted toward the house in a hurry.

Takeru slowly picked himself up he was holding back on to his right arm.

Jeff stood at the top of the stairs, "feeling a little better?" he asked.

Takeru couldn't talk because of the pain, "Did you really think that breaking the wall down in there was going to get you free?" Jeff asked.

He slowly stepped down the stairs toward Takeru. He yanked him up on his feet and through him into the some of the chairs near the table.

Takeru moaned in pain, "Yeah I did," he mumbled quickly at him.

The door suddenly swung open, "JEFF!" Taichi yelled.

Takeru clearly recognized him but he had to take a moment to recover from the fall down the stairs.

"Hey it worked The Yagami's are here," Jeff remarked.

Takeru tried to stand up, but fell again his ribs hurt still and he cringed with pain.

Sora and Taichi looked at the boy who Jeff had thrown into the chairs with concern.

"What are you doing to that boy!" Sora cried the boy was trying to move again but he couldn't get up.

"Sora go ahead and see I know you want too," Jeff replied.

Taichi narrowed his eyes at Jeff who did the same to Taichi.

"Come on…what's wrong afraid to get the crap beat out of you?" he asked.

"No I am not. But only you can scheme something so cruel as to torture someone in an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere and keep them there for god knows how long, " Taichi said with anger.

While Jeff and Taichi were face to face with one each other Sora quickly went over to where the boy Jeff had thrown into the chairs was. Unknown to her she was about to receive a surprise, "Are you okay?" she asked.

He was moaning, "Sora I can't believe you found me!" Takeru said.

"Takeru…oh my god!" she said in disbelief. She took a good look at his face and felt tears weld up in her eyes, "Takeru!" she hugged him.

"Ow! Sora that hurts," he cried out in pain.

Taichi looked over to where Sora and Takeru were he couldn't believe it but then a rage set in him and he turned to Jeff, "You son of bitch," he cursed him.

"I am?" he questioned him sarcastically.

"Yeah you are, you are no better then the devil," Taichi shouted at him with fire in his eyes.

"I was just about to get rid of the evidence too," Jeff said.

Taichi couldn't take it anymore and slugged him in his jaw. Jeff fell backward on the ground and was knocked out for a momentary, he wearily tried to get up. Taichi quickly ran to where Sora and Takeru were he had to see him for himself. "Taichi…..I'm…..sorry….about…Hikari." Takeru replied.

Taichi shook his head, "Don't blame yourself Sora will watch you I'm going to take care of Jeff personally," Taichi said.

"Wait Taichi!" Sora called him but he didn't turn back.

"Enough with the games its time I actually meant business," Jeff said as he went into his pocket and he pulled out the hunting knife. Taichi looked at the knife in Jeff's hand in with worry yet he wasn't about to let it stop him from killing him.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**I will have to apologize for this chapter...it's kind of long... but enjoy anyways **_

_**Beings Chapter 25  
**_

* * *

"I mean business Yagami!" He yelled at Taichi.

"And so do I," Taichi said glaring at him.

"Right," Jeff answered.

Sora was seated next to Takeru watching with concern she dug out her cell phone and began to dial.

"DROP IT NOW!" Jeff yelled at her with the knife pointed at her.

"Sora, do what his says," Taichi said to her with a low tone and winking at her to tell her that it was okay.

She hesitantly put the phone back in her bock with out hanging up.

"Hello, nine, one, one please state your emergency," the voice said.

Sora started to get nervous hoping he couldn't hear the operator, but the room being so quite at the moment with her husband and Jeff at a stand off h heard.

"Throw it over here now," He demanded.

"You don't understand he needs medical attention!" Sora shouted at him as she pointed to Takeru.

"THROW IT!" he demanded once again.

Sora closed her eyes with a sigh and she threw her phone over to him, 'h e is going to kill us ' she thought with worry.

"Sora…what's happening?" Takeru asked.

"Can you sit up?" she asked.

Takeru nodded no she helped him up.

She and Takeru looked up in time to see Jeff throw the cell phone against the wall, making a horrible sound of cracking and electrical buzzing.

"What's wrong with you have you lost your mind?" Taichi asked.

"Why do you keep asking that? I'm fine," He yelled at him.

"You're not fine. You locked my sister's boyfriend up and faked his death! That was cruel and sick," Taichi said to him.

"Yeah, I know….but what was I supposed to do. It shook up blondie boy pretty good. Didn't it?" He said smiling thinking to back a week ago when he saw Yamato crying on Mimi's shoulder at the school.

"You caused pain for no reason!" Taichi's voice rose.

"Shut up Yagami," Jeff said.

"It's either you fight me or you all die," Jeff said pointing his knife at the three.

"Fine, bring it on. I can still win with out a weapon," Taichi said.

Sora couldn't believe what he had just said, neither did Takeru however neither spoke because Jeff was psycho and they didn't want Taichi to get distracted from his consternation of staying away from that knife.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Mimi stopped Yamato from taking her shirt off.

She looked at him, "Yamato…are you okay?" she asked.

Yamato shook his head, "I am what makes you think I'm not?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing…I just got a strange feeling," She said.

"About what?" he asked then sitting back down on the couch, she sat next to him.

"I don't know exactly," She replied.

There was a ring at the door bell…

_**Ding, dong **_

"Who could that be?" Mimi asked.

Yamato frowned; "My mother isn't supposed to be home now," he bent down to picked up his shirt from the ground and put it on.

"Well maybe it's some one else," Mimi said.

"I don't know, I'll check, it's probably Taichi wanting to spend one of his stupid guys night out at the bar." He approached the door he looked through the peek hole saw Hikari standing there. He turned to Mimi. "It's Hikari." He told her then opening the door.

"Hikari? What are you doing here shouldn't you be at home?" Yamato asked.

"I got mad at Sora," She said as she walked into the apartment with her eyes lowered to the ground, Yamato closed the door.

Hikari looked up from starting at the ground she saw Mimi, she ran into her arms, "Oh…Mimi…she doesn't believe me," She said crying as she pulled away from her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I can't say."

"Why not?" Mimi asked.

Yamato watched obviously confused and Hikari swallowed her tears, "Takeru," She replied.

Yamato's eyes widened.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Jeff charged him with knife in hand. Taichi quickly grabbed on to a chair lifting it he tried to hit Jeff's arms with the chair's legs.

Sora and Takeru looked on scared, "How do we stop them!" Sora said out loud.

"I don't know…" He said trailing off as he watched them fight.

Taichi and Jeff in a jousting fight, Taichi was attempting to throw the knife from Jeff's hand with the chair. He had successfully struck at Jeff's hands twice, Taichi couldn't understand it, and it was like the knife was glued to him.

"Are you glued to the bloody thing?" he asked as he blocked another blow from Jeff.

"No you set your goal on something and never let negative forces around you break it…any thing can happen," He replied.

"What the hell are you a physiatrist?" Taichi asked.

Jeff attempted to slash at Taichi with the knife, but he missed hitting the chair.

"Taichi be careful!" Sora called to him nervously as she and Takeru looked on.

"Don't worry Sora," He said trying to reassure her, with out his eyes leaving Jeff.

"Shut up! Shut the hell up! Once I finish with your husband, I'll come after both of you," Jeff shouted losing his cool.

"Like hell you will," Taichi said he swung the chair at Jeff.

Jeff kicked the chair away from himself, "Nice try," Jeff said.

Taichi got back into fighting position chair in front of him and breathing heavily as was Jeff.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"What about Takeru?" Yamato asked.

"I shouldn't have said anything I didn't even mention this to Taichi," Hikari told them both.

"Well what is it?" Mimi asked.

"I have feeling he's alive," She replied looking down and continued, "I know you think I'm crazy but I've been having strange dreams every since that night," she said quietly.

"No your not…" Mimi said to her.

Yamato remained silent though out what she was saying, he just sat on the couch with a blank stare on his face.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"You want to know what happens when you're gone and done with. Well for first I'll have my way with your wife and kill the boy, and then I'll go to your house and get rid of the kid. Then opps Yagami's are finished," Jeff said with a sick humor.

Taichi turned red with anger, "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TOUCH MY FAMILY!!!" Taichi yelled he charged at Jeff, Jeff charged toward him.

Taichi gasped feeling a sharp pain in his side then the chair dropped from his hands, "Taichi!" Sora and Takeru cried they both watched as Jeff pull out the knife from Taichi's side, Jeff was staring at the bloodied knife in his hand and started to smile.

Taichi dropped to the ground lying on his back he held on to the spot where the knife had entered blood oozed out of his wound.

Jeff stood over Taichi. Taichi looked up at him realizing the worst was about to happen to him and he closed his eyes tightly waiting for the end to come.

"I guess I win….now it's time for you to go," Jeff said as he got ready to plunge the knife into Taichi's chest.

Takeru and Sora watched horrified, "NO!" Sora quickly got up picking up the closest chair next to her.

"Sora!" Takeru cried he watched her run toward Jeff he was powerless to stop her.

With all her strength she had she whacked Jeff across the back of his head with the chair in her hands. The knife dropped out of Jeff's hand beside Taichi's body.

Jeff fell unconscious next to Taichi she moved Jeff aside going to her husband's side.

"Taichi…please be okay," she replied tears brimming in her eyes. She carefully moved his hair out of his eyes; Taichi had his hands over his wound.

"I will don't worry," He replied. Takeru managed to crawl over to them. Taichi cringed as Sora tried to move his hands from his abdomen, she lifted his shirt to see the wound, blood was still coming out and it didn't look good at all. Sora quick tore some material from her shirt and applied it to his wound holding it there to stop the bleeding.

Taichi spoke up feeling he was losing consciousness he lost quite a bit of blood,

"Takeru come here," Taichi said.

Takeru approached him closer, "Yeah Taichi," he said tears evident in his eyes.

"Promise me you will take good care of Hikari," he said eyes closing.

"You're not going to die, Taichi!" Sora said quickly as she ripped another piece of her shirt trying to make the bleeding stop.

There was a faint sound of sirens in the back ground, "Yeah Taichi, come have faith. Police are coming…… I'm sure they're being an ambulance coming too," Takeru said keeping his composure.

"Please…..just promise me!" He begged feeling his eye lids getting heavy.

"Taichi stay up! Don't leave me!" Sora cried.

"Taichi come you have to stay awake!" Takeru yelled at him.

"I can't," he replied softly.

"I love you, you have to fight. Remember the vows Taichi!" she sobbed.

"Tell Saria I love her, and I love you Sora I always will….Takeru tell your brother that he was my best male friend…" Taichi said and trailed off he fought to remain awake, but it was difficult, "Takeru….please say you'll take care of Hikari."

"I promise but you have to promise to stay awake….. Just until the police arrive," Takeru choked out finally losing his composure.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"I shouldn't have said anything at all I'm sorry," Hikari replied, her face showed how upset she was at herself for saying what she did.

"No Hikari, don't be…" he said trailing off.

Mimi put her hand on his shoulder, Yamato put his head down

The phone at Yamato's house rang suddenly.

"Who could that be?" Mimi thought, she picked up the phone, "hello?" she said into the phone.

"Mimi, come to the hospital now!" Sora said crying.

"Sora? What wrong calm down." Mimi said alertly worried about her friend.

Yamato told Mimi to put it on speaker phone, she pressed it. They could hear Sora's distraught voice and she was crying.

"Sora? What's wrong?" Yamato asked he got up to the phone.

"It's Taichi and --- Jeff got into a fight..." she stopped taking in a gulp of air.

"What happened to Taichi?" Hikari said she came also everyone's attention was focused on her.

Sora had stopped her crying she sniffled a bit, "Everything happened so fast," She said, her emotions were getting to her then she began to cry.

"Sora clam down we are coming to the hospital okay," Yamato told her.

Sora nodded as if he could see her, "Wait! There's something else….." she stopped as she heard the dial tone, 'he hung up' she said.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Sora started to cry as she watched through the ER window, "Taichi be all right I need you," She replied she wiped away some of her tears, she turned back to Takeru who was next to her in a wheel chair, he didn't want to have a room because the fact that he wasn't seriously injured all he had was a few broken ribs and a concussion. He had his head bandaged his chest was bandaged and he had a neck support around his neck.

"He's still not done…Takeru…..this has been too long already," Sora said as she looked into the operating room.

Takeru couldn't see anything, so he tried to get Sora to leave with him and sit in the waiting room, "Sora come on, you should sit down in the waiting room watching Taichi's operation isn't going to help you or him," He said, he had to be strong for her.

Sora looked at him tears still shining in her eyes, "Your right…I will," She replied she helped Takeru there she sat down. Takeru watched her, in concern.

_**Later on in the evening…. **_

Sora sat in the waiting room, she was really upset and worried because Yamato hadn't come yet and Taichi was still in surgery, "Where are they?….and what's taking so long for the operation," She put her head in her hands.

"Sora relax," Takeru put his hand gently on her head and patted her softly.

"Mrs. Yagami?" the man asked.

Takeru and Sora looked up saw the doctor in front of them, "Yes, Is this about my husband?" she asked.

The man nodded, "Yes, I'll be straight with you Mrs. Yagami. Your husband did make it though the surgery it was a little complicated as we had to insert a special mesh that will hold together the wound making sure it won't open up. The knife luckily missed the kidney but had cut the large intestine we will have to monitor him closely for now on the mean time we put him on a strong antibiotic to help prevent an infection," the doctor said.

"So is he conscious?" Takeru asked for her.

"He's still under the anesthetic but he should come though in about a few minutes," He said.

Sora gasped sitting down next to Takeru she put her face in her hands, "If you'll excuse me I got to get to my rounds," He said as he walked away.

"Wait can't I go see him?" Sora asked the doctor.

"The nurse will let you in when we feel he is ready to have visitors," He said as he walked up to the nurse's station to let them know about Taichi.

"Takeru he's okay," She said smiling at him and holding his hand in hers.

Takeru smiled half tears coming down his eyes, "See your love for him helped him," He told her.

"Your right," she said and began to cry again but this time not because she was upset but because she was happy. She gave Takeru a hug making sure not to hurt him the last time.

Hikari, Yamato, Mimi and Taichi parents as well as Sora's mom who was carrying Saria all came down the hall toward where the nursing station said Taichi was.

Hikari saw Sora who was hugging someone else she stopped, "whose Sora with?" Mimi asked beating Hikari to the question she was going to ask.

"I don't know…" Yamato looked at the guy who she was hugging, but he couldn't tell who it was because there was a bandage that was wrapped around his head.

Sora let go of him, she felt someone was watching her, so she turned around and saw everyone watching her, her friends, in-laws and mother and her daughter, "Takeru there here…are you going to be okay?" she asked.

Takeru nodded, "Sora of course I'm ready I've been ready since I was kidnapped…but you should ready them because that bastard made them al think I was dead," He replied a little bitter for what Jeff had done to him and everyone he cared for.

Sora nodded, "Stay right here," She said and patted him on his head softly.

Sora got up and went toward the group, "Sora who is that?" her mother asked.

Sora didn't say anything as she picked up Saria, from her mother, "Sora well?" Yamato asked her impatiently.

"And where's Taichi?" Hikari asked.

"Taichi is in the ICU room over there," Sora pointed to the room that had a number 4 on it.

"Sora, you told me you were going out," Karen said a little upset that Sora told her a lie.

"I'm sorry we lied but it was Taichi's Idea he had suspicions and he wanted to go alone to find out what Jeff was up too but I didn't let him," She said.

"What are you talking about Sora? What suspicions?" Kevin asked.

"Taichi he said that he followed Jeff once and he went to an abandoned building on the outskirts of Obadia," she said.

"Now answer the next question. Who's the person that you were hugging?" Yamato asked he was getting angry now she wasn't making any sense.

"I was going to tell you over the phone Yamato but you hung up on me before I could say anything. When we arrived at the house, Taichi and I heard screaming and yelling from it so we ran toward the house as fast as we could," she paused momentarily trying to think of the right words to use to tell them about Takeru.

"Sora just get to the point what is it!" Yamato shouted.

Sora held her daughter close to her, "Yamato! Calm down!" she whispered harshly.

"Sora what is it?" Hikari asked.

"You probably won't believe me but,…when we where there, we heard crashing and banging noise in the house…Taichi and I went toward the house immediately expecting the worst when we got in there…." She was cut off by Hikari.

"Sora, just say it please," She begged her.

Sora sighed she looked back at Takeru then looked at the group, "That's Takeru," She replied.

Everyone looked in shock at what she said then Yamato then shook his head in disbelieve, "Sora come on…did you hit your head or something?" he asked obviously he was shaken.

Sora didn't say anything but handed Saria back to her mother; then walked toward Takeru in the wheelchair.

She bent so she could face Takeru, "They don't believe me so you'll have to talk to them okay?" Sora said.

"I understand Sora," He said to her.

She smiled and got up and moved behind his wheel chair and moved it so it was facing the direction of where she had just came from. She wheeled him over to them.

Yamato watched the boy in the wheelchair carefully, "Takeru?" he asked shakily.

"Yamato you shouldn't have believe anything what Jeff said to you about me," He began a little angry about the whole thing.

"But……he…….showed us the note…you wrote it……he said he found it on the ground near Hikari's house….and..-." he stopped as he stumbling over his words.

"No, he was holding me captive in his attic then he knocked me out and moved me to some old house," Takeru said.

He turned to Hikari who was in a trance and looked like she was going to faint or pass out, fortunately she did, "Takeru..? So then what about all the hair and blood stuff?" she asked teary eyed.

Takeru sighed, "He…I'll show you," He lifted his arm, show him the cuts the Jeff made.

Hikari gasped, Yamato was turning red literally he was burning with anger.

"Yamato you have to calm down. Look where anger has gotten Taichi!" Sora said pointing to his ICU room.

"I can't clam down! Because he caused me no us so much pain. Making us all think that Takeru was dead!" he yelled then he began to cry partly out of relief that Takeru was actually alive and he fell onto his knees.

Mimi quickly knelt down beside him. She rubbed his back soothingly, "Yamato he got arrested. At the house and being twenty years old he can be trailed as an adult he's being charged with attempted murder, assault, kidnapping and fraud. He won't be hurting anyone any more."

The Doctor came to Sora, "Mrs. Yagami, you are allowed to go and see your husband now," He told her.

Sora looked at him and nodded, "Takeru are you going to come?" Sora asked.

"I will I think you should go first after all your married to him," He said.

Sora nodded as she took Saria, from her mother, Anna and Kevin followed as well as Karen.

"Hikari you should go and see him," Takeru said.

Hikari had tears rolling down her cheeks she slowly reached out to touch his hand and when their hands meet and he didn't disappear on her like many of her dreams she said, "Takeru…..I missed you," she hugged him.

He yelped in pain Hikari pulled back in surprised, "Sorry…Jeff threw me down the stairs and then into some tables. I thank go Taichi came when he did because then I would really be dead. I only have a broken arm, broken ribs, and a lot of bruises," He said.

"Takeru!" Nancy came running down the hall, she wasn't supposed to be at the hospital tonight but then she heard about Taichi being in the hospital and came down.

"Mom?" he asked. He couldn't turn his head because he had the neck brace on.

His mother stopped in front of her, his father came from behind her. The both looked at him trying to decide whether or not their eyes were deceiving them.

_**Taichi's ICU room…**_

Sora entered the room first she saw Taichi lying down in his hospital bed. She headed toward him.

His parents too they all rounded his bed, "Taichi honey….some one here to see you," Sora whispered to him. She pushed the hair out of his face, with her free hand.

"Da – da," Saria said she pointed to him.

Sora started to feel tears weld up in her eyes as she listened to her little girl.

"Shhh….daddy's sleeping he's…." she stopped and tried to relax herself. "He's resting…" she said trailing off as she wiped away her tears. Sora sat down in the chair with Saria in her lap, she took Taichi's hand in her own. She gently rubbed his hand. Taichi moved a little then he opened his eyes. He felt Sora holding his hand he looked up at her, she had Saria with her and he smiled.

"Hi Saria," He said weakly he then saw his mother and father and as well as his mother in law.

"Taichi are you all right?" his mother asked him.

"I guess…I feel so weak," He replied.

"Why did you let Sora lie about something like this?" His father asked.

"I'm sorry for that, but I'm glad we did because we saved Takeru from nearly dying," Taichi said.

His father rolled his eyes.

"Where is he anyways?" Taichi asked he looked over at Sora.

"He's with your sister and Yamato, as well as Mimi," Sora's mother answered for her daughter.

Sora smiled, "da da," Saria said.

Taichi's eyes lit up, "She called me da da." He replied.

"Honey kiss daddy," She replied bending down and gave Taichi a small peck on his cheek.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

After Takeru's mother finished holding Takeru close to her she looked up at his father, then to Yamato who had now regained his composer and Mimi helping him a little she stood at his side.

"I'm sorry both of you," She replied looking at Yamato and Takeru and Dave.

Dave looked at her oddly, "What do you mean?" He asked.

"We need to have a talk," She began Dave nodded agreeing, the two adults both left.

Takeru frowned then asking, "What happened with them?" he asked.

Yamato sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "They've spent the last month grieving over you, I think they've grown closer," Yamato said, sounding hopeful.

Mimi watched them walk down the hall, "I think your right," She answered.

Yamato and Takeru both looked alarmed at her.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"I've been selfish I was too young when we got married," Nancy said.

Dave just nodded but didn't say anything.

"I know, you might not think so any more but I do think. I've thought over the past few weeks now about everything that's has happened to our sons. We've grown closer then we were when we were dating," She said with honestly and sincerely.

Dave was silent from, watching his ex-wife. It's true they have grown closer during this time; they nearly kissed once when he was trying to comfort her. But he didn't know where his feelings were at the moment, "I know we have. I've thought of this over and to be honest Nancy I'm confused," He said.

She nodded, as she watched him.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Karen walked out of the room with Saria in her arms. She saw Hikari, Mimi, Yamato and Takeru out in the hall way still. She walked toward them.

"Mrs. Takenouchi, how's Taichi?" Yamato asked as her.

"He's awake, you guys might want to go and see him," She said.

They nodded, "Yeah I need to see my brother anyways. So I can give him hell for being such an idiot," Hikari said they laughed and headed toward his hospital room.

"Well we were just worried about you. Don't you do that again Taichi…… and Sora both of you should have known the dangerous of going alone to confront some crazy maniac is," Kevin told them.

The two newly weds looked a little mad, "But…there was…..never mind," Taichi said annoyed.

"Look Dad I know you're mad but we didn't think Jeff was that insane he'd pull out a knife on Taichi," Sora said to him.

Taichi attempted to sit up but stopped feeling a sudden burst of pain, "AH! God that hurts!" he said aloud.

"Taichi try not to move okay honey," his mother said at his side she put a hand on his.

"Yeah, we are going to get going home," His father told him.

Taichi and Sora both nodded, "Can you have Saria over with the night tonight I want to stay here if you don't mind?" Sora asked them. They nodded and waved bye.

Taichi and Sora were now alone, "Taichi I can't believe you did that," Sora said to him, she didn't sound thrilled.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Taichi you fought him he had a knife on him. Do you know that….he could have killed you if I didn't stop him," She said, her voice broke almost.

Taichi sighed, "Sora, I know that….but he threatened my family, you and Saria."

"Taichi I don't want you to do that again," She said then kissed him, "love you."

"Love you," He said back she kept on placing small kisses on his lips every second.

"Ah hemm..." Yamato said as he walked into the room.

"Sorry," The two replied sheepishly.

"Taichi are you feeling okay?" Takeru asked him.

Taichi nodded, "Yeah a little sore but I'm fine."

"Taichi what happened?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, what's the whole point of keeping everything hush, hush and hiding everything?" Yamato said to them.

"Hiding what?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah well the fact that you two went on a secret mission to save Takeru and confront Jeff. How come I wasn't notified?" Yamato asked.

Hikari, Takeru, Yamato and Mimi watched the newly weds. Sora and Taichi frowned, "We didn't think it was serious and beside how where we supposed to know that Jeff had Takeru locked up?" Sora said to him.

Yamato frowned, "You're sounding like Taichi what happened to the old Sora?" he asked.

Sora stood up defensively, "I'm still Sora that will never change," She replied.

"That's not what I meant! I meant it in a good way," He said.

Sora sat back down.

"I…we apologize okay," Taichi said.

Yamato turn to shake his head, "No, man I'm sorry. I could yell at you later. How are you doing?" he asked.

Taichi shrugged, "I'm fine."

He closed his eyes, feeling the effects of the anesthesia was wearing down and he could feel throbbing pain.

"Taichi what wrong?" Hikari asked she went to the other side of the bed.

"Nothing….everything's fine," He replied but not too convincingly.

"How about you guys leave it's nearly midnight and I'm sure you're all exhausted," Sora said she watched Taichi worriedly as she said that.

Yamato yawned, "Yeah you're right Sora. Taichi we'll come by tomorrow morning, have a good night of rest," He replied he shook Taichi's hand.

Taichi nodded, "Yeah, tomorrow."

"Bye Taichi, I'll see you tomorrow," Mimi said to him she waved and followed Yamato out the door.

As soon as they left the doctor came into the room, "Takeru Takaishi?" he asked.

Takeru looked up at him as did Hikari and Sora and if Taichi could he probably would have tried to look over at the doctor also.

"Yeah that's me," He answered.

"We are still going to need you to stay over night," He said.

Sora, Taichi, Hikari and Takeru looked at the doctor confused, "I don't understand why he wouldn't be able to go?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine besides the bruised ribs and a slight concussion that I can feel coming and a bruised vibrate."

Doctor shook his head. "No for hospital policy we need to have you overnight," He explained he then pushed back the curtain that was in the middle of the room, "And since you are here and this bed is free you can stay here for the night we can check out the progress in the morning," He said.

Takeru nodded reluctantly, "Okay," He said.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**January 30th Morning… **_

"Dr. Gregson! Is it true that the boy that was supposed be dead turned out to be alive?" a flock of reporters came toward him.

"Can we talk to the boy?" one asked.

He stopped abruptly "That's enough! I will allow no one to come in my hospital and bother my patients!" He told the press then the crowd was escorted by security out of the hospital, the press where compliant of his request and stayed outside.

_**Taichi's and Takeru hospital room.. **_

Sora was sleeping in the chair next to Taichi's bed, her own hand in his still. Taichi was sleeping; the doctor had to give him Tylenol three to ease the throbbing pain of the wound.

_**Across the temporary wall curtain… **_

Hikari slept in the chair next to Takeru's bed, "Takeru?….."She whispered then opened her eyes, she saw him laying on the bed tucked in. she sighed she sat up right in her chair, she gently traced the out line of his face with her finger.

Takeru moaned, before opening one eye he saw her then smiled, "Hi….what were you doing?…" he asked tiredly.

Hikari blushed, "Nothing I was just feeling your face….I didn't mean to wake you up," She replied softly.

Takeru smiled again, "You didn't. I missed seeing you." He replied.

Hikari looked like she was going to cry now, she turned away from him.

"Hikari?" he asked concern.

She sniffled she watched the curtain wall with interest "Hikari…what's wrong?" Takeru asked worried again.

"I don't want to talk about it, I'll feel better if I'm close to you," She said turning around to face him Takeru nodded she climbed on his hospital bed with him. Takeru held her close to him. Hikari closed her eyes…sighing.

Takeru closed his; they both fell asleep in peaceful rhythms of each others heart beats.

_**Court House…. **_

"Will the defendant rise," The judge asked them.

Brittany's lawyers stood up as well as Brittany.

Yamato and Mimi were sitting in the back, he didn't want to come here but she forced him to face this because the fact that he put the blame for Brittany's condition all on himself and Mimi was trying to make him see it wasn't his fault that she was like that, it gotten worse when he had to testify against her.

_**Flashback**_

_"Yamato Ishida do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?" the security officer told him. _

_"I do," He said Yamato took seat at the sand, Mimi was watching him with worry she told him before he went up to be clam and try not to get upset at he cross examination. _

_"Now Mr. Ishida is the defendant that caused you a bunch of trouble?" the state lawyer asked him. _

_Yamato nodded. _

_"Now tell me what kind of things she had done to you," He said. _

_"Objection your honor that's irrelevant to the case," Brittany's lawyer said. _

_"It's may be irrelevant but I'm going to the point your honor," The state lawyer Ms. Lawson said. _

_"Let's see where this goes...continue Ms. Lawson," The judge replied. _

_"Can you tell the court the things that she has done to you Mr. Ishida?" she asked him, _

_Yamato took a deep breath then went on, "She pretend that she slept with me, she tried numerous times to get at my current girl friend," He said. _

_Ms. Lawson then asked, "So she seems obsessive," She asked then interrupted by Mr. Bawyor _

_"Objection sir, she's asking him if he thought she's crazy," He said. _

_"Objection denied Mr. Bawyor I'm interested to see what he's response is," The judge replied. _

_"Well not at first, I didn't realize that till I saw her in the hospital," Yamato said. _

_"Thank Mr. Ishida that's all we need to hear. Your witness," she said to the defense. _

_"Mr. Ishida is it true that you went out with the defendant for a month?" Mr. Bawyor asked. _

_"Yes that's true," He replied._

_"Then you must of thought she was normal person during the duration you two went out," he said. _

_"Yeah." _

_"Until you dumped her," _

_"Objection!" Ms. Lawson said. _

_"Over ruled" the Judge replied. _

_"Now answer me this would it not be true that you caused her to go over board after you dumped her?" _

_"Objection! Your honor he's placing blame on the witness." Ms. Lawson cried out, out raged………_

_"Yamato?…Yamato…." voiced called. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Yamato?…..Yamato…" Mimi called him she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Yamato?" she called again.

Yamato shook his head and looked at her, "What?" he asked her.

"Where were you just now?" she asked him.

"I'm just thinking back to the cross examination," He replied misted.

"Will the jury please rise,"

"Shh never mind that," She whispered to him.

"We the jury find the defendant Brittany Coners unstable and a threat to others," The jury sat down, "Court is adjourned, sentence will begin tomorrow at 0800 hours" then he banged the mallet on the desk.

"Come on Mimi, were going to the hospital," Yamato said he walked out of the court room, Mimi followed him.

"Wait, Yamato!" Mimi called she rushed to catch up with him out side. Yamato slowed down.

"What wrong? You don't think it's your fault do you? Because it wouldn't be your fault Yamato," She told him.

Yamato shook his head, "No…I don't…I don't want to be near here tomorrow I don't even want to be here any more I promised Taichi and Takeru I'll visit them today so lets go," He replied.

Mimi smiled at him she nodded, "Okay come on," She said and took hold of his hand and the two went to Yamato's car.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Sora woke up to the soft sounds of Taichi's heart monitor; Sora slowly untangled her hand from his. She kissed him softy on his lips. Taichi moaned, mumble a few things then went back to sleep. She got up and decided to check on Takeru and Hikari; who were on the other side of the curtain.

Sora peeked in saw them sleeping on Takeru's bed. 'Ah…..that's sweet; I should let all three of them rest.' Sora thought she headed out of the hospital room making sure either of the three woke up.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Yamato look there are reporters at the front of the hospital," Mimi replied she watched.

Yamato pulled the car into a parking space and they both got out, "What?...what's going on," He replied.

Yamato sighed, "Well let go in then," He said the two started to walk toward the hospital doors.

It didn't take long for them to see Yamato. Shortly after wards Yamato and Mimi were being flocked by the press, "What is it like to know your brother was really alive?" one asked.

"Mr. Ishida are you going to make sure that Jeff Frasier gets put behind bars for life?" Many questions like that were being asked but neither Yamato nor Mimi wanted to hear any of it they hurried through the doors of the hospital, they both breathed in some air.

"Come on let go up and see Taichi and Takeru," Yamato replied, Mimi nodded and followed him.

_**Upstairs...**_

Mimi and Yamato stepped out of the elevator. Sora saw them and waved them to come over to where she was sitting eating a piece of toast. They took seat next to her.

"Sora why aren't you in there?" Mimi asked.

She finished chewing, "They're sleeping," She replied, she then frowned.

"Why are you dressed up?" she asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot," Yamato said plainly, Mimi rolled her eyes.

"What? I don't know why you're dressed up for," Sora replied annoyed then she almost jumped up remembering, "Oh my gosh, you went to the trial thing…I totally forgot with everything that happened yesterday," Sora said, astonished.

"So how did it go?" she asked.

"Well she's probably is going to be committed," Yamato said.

"Like I didn't see it coming but I feel kind of sorry for her parents," Mimi said.

Sora sighed and Yamato put his arm around Mimi's shoulder, "I guess your right about that, they had to be upset about they're daughter being crazy," Sora said. She finished up the last of her toast.

_**Yamato stared out in space… **_

_**Flashback**_

_"Mr. Bawyor this is not the object of the trial stay on track," The judge said to him. He nodded and began. "As I was saying you've been romantically involve with the defendant. She seemed normal did she not?" He asked Yamato _

_"Yeah that's right." He said casually. _

_"And you did dump her for another girl?" he asked. _

_"Yeah I did, but that's because I didn't love her. And I didn't want to hurt her by staying with her," Yamato said. _

_The lawyer nodded, "Then what's the reason you went out with her?" he asked. _

_"Objection! Your honor the witness love life isn't on trail here," She said. _

_"Your honor I was getting to the point," Mr. Bawyor said. _

_"Very well make it fast," The judge told him," Answer the question Mr. Ishida." The judge said. _

_"I…because it was for …..A physical relationship," He said feeling ashamed of himself. _

_"Then do you think it's possible that Miss. Coners thought that you loved her when the fact was that you didn't and couldn't careless,"_

_"I didn't say that! You're putting words in my mouth!" Yamato shouted. _

_"Mr. Ishida please remain clam and out burst like that again then your out." The judge told him. _

_"I'm sorry." Yamato replied. _

_"I'm done." Mr. Bawyor said he took seat. _

_"Permission to redirect?" Ms. Lawson said. _

_"Go ahead." Judge said. _

_"Okay, Mr. Ishida you didn't know the defendant until last year during Christmas time am I right?" she asked. _

_"Yeah," He replied._

_"So you had no idea about her attraction to you. Did you?" _

_"No I didn't know about her attraction to me" he replied. _

_"No further questions your honor," She said. _

_"Very well Mr. Ishida you may step down," The judge told him. _

_"Next witness," judge asked. _

_"I call the defendant's mother up Yamato….Yamato?"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Yamato," Sora called to him.

"Mimi what's wrong with him?" she asked.

Yamato shook his head and looked at them "Yeah what is it?" he asked.

"You kind of spaced out on us, Yamato," Sora replied.

"I was thinking that's all," He replied.

Sora glanced up at the small TV that was in the waiting room. "Whoa…is that the hospital right now?" Sora asked.

Yamato and Mimi both turned there glaze to the television; a picture of Takeru appeared. The three got up quickly to get in hearing range of the television. Shortly the scene changed to Yamato with Mimi pushing there way into the hospital.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Takeru's brother Yamato Ishida refused to comment after him and his girlfriend arrived at the hospital. Takeru's parents had refused to comment on anything either. More on this story later at news at noon…"

The news anchor voice faded out. "Whoa is that what's happening outside?" Sora asked. Yamato smacked his hand against his forehead.

"Damn, Why didn't I think," he replied.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked confused.

"They were asking questions about Takeru, I thought they wanted to know about something else," Yamato groaned in annoyance.

"Just what we all need the press hunting us down," Yamato replied.

Sora looked ill, Mimi glanced at her worriedly, "What's wrong?" she asked Sora "I think it's the toast," Sora got up and ran toward the washroom.

Hikari came out of Taichi's and Takeru's hospital room, she saw Mimi and Yamato all dressed up and she tiredly walked toward them.

"Yamato, Mimi why are you guys dressed up?" she asked.

"Hikari your up," Mimi said she helped Hikari to sit down.

"How's Takeru doing?" Yamato asked her.

"He's sleeping still so is Taichi," She replied.

"I think I should go check on Sora," Mimi replied she got up.

"Wait, Mimi I'll come with you," Hikari replied she got up; the two girls walked to the washroom Sora went too earlier, leaving Yamato alone.

_**Girl's washroom.. **_

"Sora?" Mimi called.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked.

Sora nodded and then got up from the spot in front of the toilet and went to the sink to rinse her mouth out and spotted Hikari, "Hikari is Takeru and Taichi still asleep?" Sora asked.

"Are you okay Sora your not you know pregnant again are you?" Hikari asked.

Sora shook her head, "No, Guys do you honestly think I'm that stupid enough to do that again?" she asked angry.

"Sora we didn't mean by that," Mimi replied.

"I'm sorry Sora," Hikari said apologetically.

"Okay question why does everyone think the first sign of me being dizzy or throwing up mean I'm pregnant?" she asked.

"Maybe because, you and Taichi are always in bed," Mimi replied.

Sora blushed, "MIMI! We do not do it every night!" Sora exclaimed.

"I don't want to discuss my brother's love life," Hikari replied rather dryly, "So excuse me please," she got up and left.

"Sorry, Sora forget that I even said that," She told her friend.

"It's okay. You're forgiven," Sora replied. The two hugged. "We should go you left Yamato all by himself out there," Sora said.

"Oh no, come on and lets go," Mimi said and rushed out with Sora following her.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Begins Chapter 26**_

* * *

Taichi woke up in an uncomfortable amount of pain, "Ohh…" he moaned then he opened his eyes and noticed that Sora wasn't there with him. "Sora?" he called but he had not gotten a answer from her, Taichi frowned.

"Takeru? Are you up?" he called.

"Yeah," He replied absent-minded, "Did you see Sora yet?" he asked.

"No, I saw Hikari but she's not here now either," Takeru said to him.

The door opened up, Sora came through with Hikari, Mimi and Yamato.

"Taichi, your up how are you feeling?" Mimi asked him.

"Horrible," He answered.

"Hey people can some on help me out off the bed?" Takeru called.

"Be right there little bro," Yamato said he pushed the curtain wall in so it wasn't in the way.

"Ah...poor Taichi," Sora said she brushed away at his face cutely.

"Sora you're treating him like a baby," Mimi said.

"Because in a way he is my second 'baby'," she said.

By this time Yamato had helped Takeru into the wheel chair. Hikari smiled at Takeru and he returned the smile.

"Actually, I still want to know why I wasn't notified about this suspicions behaviour of Jeff's?" Yamato asked them.

"Yamato, can you please just leave it alone?" Sora asked.

Taichi looked at him, "I thought this discussion was over…and why are the two of you dressed up?" he asked as he looked between Mimi and Yamato.

Yamato and Mimi both rolled there eyes annoyed, "You don't remember what this morning was really the both of you are dense," Yamato said.

Sora was giggling; Taichi raised an eyebrow towards her as if to say what.

"Taichi the trial remember," Sora said to him. His eyes widened understanding what she was talking about.

"OH…that….what?" Taichi asked. Yamato had an annoyed look on his features while Mimi was trying to suppress from laughing.

"My problem is that you forgot I told you and Sora both at least six times and you two keep on forgetting. Was there something that you two lost once you got married?" Yamato asked him.

Taichi shook his head nodded, "Well how did it go?" Taichi asked him.

"Sorry man, you guys drive me nuts," Yamato said then began to laugh forgetting how angry he was.

"Well, how did the trail thing go?" Takeru asked.

"She's going to be committed," Yamato replied.

Takeru frowned, "Uh…who is going to be committed?" he asked.

"Brittany, The District Attorney wanted to put her in an intuition, calling her a danger to others and herself," Yamato said to him.

Takeru nodded the best he could, "Oh….her. Yeah that's true."

"That's pretty mean to say Takeru," Sora told him, trying to be serious.

"No it isn't Sora admitted it," Taichi answered.

Sora looked down at him wearily and shook her head, "I don't…." she replied.

Yamato pointed at her "Lair! You know it too….she tried to kill Mimi and Hikari," Yamato replied.

"Yamato that's not fair to accuse her she's just…..different. Right Hikari?" Sora looked at her sister.

"Yeah…Sora's right you can't make fun of her. I kind of feel sorry for her in a way," Hikari replied.

Mimi nodded in agreement while the guys frowned.

"Never mind I don't want know anymore," Taichi said.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Blue Notes…… **_

Nancy walked into the restaurant she looked around and she spotted him and walked to the table.

Dave looked up and saw her, "Nancy, Hi," Dave said he got up and pulled a chair out for her. Catching her by surprise he hadn't done that for a long time not since they first started dating. She sat down and he went around to the other side and sat in the chair across form her.

"David you didn't have to do that," She replied.

"Nope, I wanted to," He replied.

She smiled warmly at him, "Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

"Um…maybe a club soda," She replied.

"Okay I'll be right back," He said standing up he went to go get a drink at the bar.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

The nurse was in the hospital room, changing Taichi's bandages. Mimi and Yamato had gone out for lunch, Takeru and Hikari had gone down to the cafeteria to discuss a few things and eat.

Sora was in the hospital room with the nurse while she was changing his bandages. "Can you be careful where you put your hands?" Taichi asked.

"Taichi…she's had to do her job," Sora replied.

Taichi sighed, "Okay…but you have to at least stay near me," Taichi told her.

"You're such a baby."

"Only for you hun," He said with a wide grin.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Are you okay Takeru? I mean you are really okay?" Hikari asked she was concerned for him.

"I am fine you don't have to worry about me," He said as he took a bite of the sandwich he had ordered.

"No, what I actually mean is how was it? What did you do…when you were locked up?" She asked she wasn't sure if she made sense but she wanted to hear what happened.

"Hikari, I.." She stopped him.

"No Takeru, it doesn't matter if I get hurt just tell me," She replied.

"There was nothing to do, I cried and tried to plot my way out," he replied.

"Oh," She said.

"Come on there's got to be something else you want to talk about besides this?" Takeru questioned her.

"No, I just want too talk to you about anything…" she said.

He put his sandwich on the table in the paper plate, "Hey, how about I promise you a night on the town when I get out?" he asked.

Hikari smiled, "That would be great Takeru," she replied, she got up and leaned over to him kissing him lightly on his lips.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Three weeks later…**_

"We the jury, find the defendant Jeffery Frasier Guilty of all charges," The jury member spoke up. Sora kissed Taichi happy finally they got him out of there lives for good.

"Court is adjourned meet at 0700 hours tomorrow for sentencing," The judge pounded the mallet on his desk indicating the court's dismissal.

Jeff walked passed Taichi and his family, "Taichi you better watch it because I'll get you when I get out of jail," He replied angrily.

"You should if you know what good for you," He answered him back. Sora helped her husband up giving him his crouches.

"There are you okay?" Sora asked.

Taichi nodded, he got himself in a comfortable position.

"Daddy!….daddy….daddy," Saria was chanting daddy all the time she like him a lot.

"Saria...shh.." Sora said.

Saria gave Sora a mean look, "No!" she said.

She then began to chant daddy again, "She's acting like Taichi did when he was that young its so cute," Anna said smiling at her little granddaughter.

Slowly the Yagami family and their friends exited the court house and headed over to the Yagami mansion.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

At Taichi's parents house, there was a celebration going on. Taichi sat down on the couch. He still found it hard to sit, the wound was bothering him. The mesh they put in was really irritating him.

Yamato took a seat next to him,"Hey man how's it going?" He asked.

"Not good it's bothering me again," He replied.

Yamato frowned, "Well get it checked out?"

"I did the doctor said that that mesh thing has to stay in there for about two months. Which sucks because I can't do anything at all," He complained.

Hikari was walking Saria around she was starting to walk but slowly. Hikari would grab both her hands and she'd walk. "Saria were you taking me?" Hikari asked. Saria was heading down the hallway then she'd turn around and walked back up and keeping on going back and forth Hikari was starting to get dizzy from doing that.

"Ah…Sora, is she eating solids?" Mimi asked she was curious, just to find out.

"Um…no not yet…" she turned to look at Anna "When do you think she could Anna?" she asked.

"Um around eighteen months I think; however it varies from child to child," She replied.

Sora turned to Mimi, "Well I've got to check with the doctor on that, I don't think any time soon though," She replied.

"Oh so how is Taichi's recovery doing?" she asked.

"I think its okay…so far we had a scare I think it was last week, because it started to bleed suddenly. He says he's feeling a lot of pain from it still though," She said with worry as she looked over at Taichi.

"Oh…we he'll get better soon," She said.

"I hope so…Mimi come with me to my place I'll show you something I was planning on doing for him," She said.

Mimi nodded, "Okay what are best friends for," Mimi said smiling.

"Guys watch Saria for me," Sora said as she and Mimi went out the door.

"You know what's killing me? It's Sora she's taking this like she was the one that was hurt," He replied slowly.

"Taichi of course she's hurt she loves you. She cares for you so much that it hurts her," He told him.

"I know…it isn't that but she shouldn't have too because she's hurting me by…crying for me…" He replied trying not to make is sound confusing.

"Have you guys had a minute alone to talk about it?" Yamato asked him.

"No…when we are alone we just enjoy our company or I'm asleep because of the pain killers I have take so I can go to sleep without being jolted awake by the pain," Taichi explained.

"That's bad stop taking those there not good all the time," Yamato replied.

"Well, I got to take them it's the only way I can sleep some nights," He said to him.

"Well, talk to her about it," Yamato said.

"Yeah…I will," He said.

"Thanks man for listening," Taichi told him.

"Yeah, no problem," Yamato said the two shook hands.

_**Sora's house…. **_

"I think that's a great idea Sora, he'd love it," She replied.

"You really think…I mean I know he would but I wasn't sure," She replied.

"Sora nonsense, Taichi would like this…I bet it would be one night where you two actually were alone without Saria," She said.

Sora smiled the two friends hugged, "Thank you Mimi," Sora said sniffling.

"Are you crying?" Mimi asked she pulled away from her.

"Yeah…it's just it hurts so much when he's so sad like that…I love him so much." She replied her voice cracked to light sobs.

"Oh...Sora come here," Mimi pulled her in a comforting embrace.

Sora began to cry silently on her shoulder, "Sora have you told him this?" she asked.

They pulled away from each other and sat on the couch, "Yeah…I've told him…he tells me not to worry about him and he's fine but I can't help it…" she replied she wiped away her tears.

"Well, you two are emotionally attached. It's understandable Sora, "Mimi told her.

"I'm sorry Mimi for crying on you," Sora said smiling a little.

"No…don't apologize you needed someone to talk to. I'm always here for you," Mimi said to her.

Sora laughed a little, "I keep on crying on Hikari shoulder about this," She wiped away her tears again.

Mimi smiled "See now your laughing," She replied, she looked at her watch noticing that she and Yamato had to go.

"Oh, Me and Yamato got to leave soon, Sora," She told her.

"Okay lets go to the main house, I have to go there anyways," Sora said she wiped away any traces of her tears from her eyes.

_**Next day 6:00pm **_

"I have something planed for me and you this evening," Sora said.

"Really?" He questioned curiously as he looked up at her.

"Yeah I dropped Saria off at my mother house," Sora told him.

Taichi smiled, "So I get some alone time with my sexy wife," He replied.

They kissed,"Yeah, I've made dinner for us, it's just some lasagna," She replied.

"Anything you make is good enough sweetheart."

Sora smiled at his comment and she helped him to his spot at the table.

_**After dinner...**_

Taichi looked in some discomfort, "Sora could you help me out?" he asked.

"Okay, what's wrong?" she asked as she noticed his face was contorted with pain.

"Nothing, no need to worry sweetie," he said as best as he could with out letting her know how much pain he was in. Sora helped him to the bedroom, "I'm sorry if I ruined the night you had planned."

Sora shook her head, "No you didn't," she replied he heard her sniffle once.

"Sora what's wrong?" he asked.

"I just can stand to see you like this," She replied as she helped him take his shirt off then his pants, she saw that the wound was healing but very slowly and it looked a bit swollen.

"Taichi…is it throbbing?" she asked him.

"A little," He replied.

"Okay hold on one-second, I'll be back with some cream," She replied. Then coming back with a tube of pain relief cream, she applied it carefully, the replaced the bandage. "There you go." She replied. She helped him into the bed and pulled the covers over him.

"Sora, you've been wonderful through everything" He said.

"Don't worry about me…..I love to take care of you," She said taking his hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"If it wasn't for me and my stupid anger issues then I wouldn't be in this situation that I am in now," He said.

"No, Taichi you had a right to get angry. You were only reacting to what he was saying about what he wanted to do to Saria and I. I don't blame you, I would have probably done the same," Sora confessed.

"Sora..." he whispered looking at her a little shocked.

"I would," she said smiling at him then gave him kiss on the cheek, "I love you and you need to get your rest so come on and lets go to sleep."

"Yeah, your right. I love you too," taichi said.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Blue Notes Restaurant...**_

Yamato and Mimi were sitting a table enjoying their meals, Yamato had stake while Mimi had pasta. She took a minute to look up at him and stare at him while he ate then she said, "I wonder how it is to be married?"

Yamato stopped chewing and look up at her he resumed to chew what he had in his mouth then swallowed, "Um...Mimi I don't know," was the best he could answer he was nervous as it was already for what he had planned to do.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about what it would be like to be married," She said, she wasn't hinting anything just really curious about it.

"Oh…you weren't implying anything are you?" Yamato asked carefully.

"No," she said.

He sighed relieved then thought about were or not to tell her his true intentions where tonight.

"Yamato? Something wrong?" Mimi asked.

Yamato looked at her and shook his head, "No…nothing at all I was just thinking."

"Oh," She said then resumed eating dinner.

Yamato watched her thoughtfully as she ate, "Can I ask you something?" he asked.

Mimi smiled,"Sure you can, sweetie."

Yamato took a deep breath 'think before you say it, Yamato' he thought to himself, "This is just a what if question okay so please let me finish what I'm going to say," he replied.

Mimi nodded, "Oh…Okay…I won't interrupt you then." Mimi said.

Yamato was starting to get really nervous he didn't want to scare her away, "Ah…Okay I... Okay I'll start over. Um…what if someone….did ask you to marry them…." Yamato stopped quickly looked away from her blushing.

Mimi raised one eyebrow, "I don't know I guess it depends who that someone is," She said eying her boyfriend curiously.

'Shit I was too obvious,' Yamato cried in his mind.

'Oh my god…he wants to marry me?' she thought smiling.

"Okay well I was going to ask you this," Yamato got up.

Mimi gasped 'is he doing what I think he is….Oh god he is.' She thought as Yamato knelt down in front of her.

"Mimi I know that you probably don't think your ready…but I will to wait for you. However while I was with Brittany it really made me see who I really love. So I'm asking you this; Mimi will you marry me?" Yamato asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box and opened it to a beautiful diamond ring.

Mimi began to cry,"Oh Yamato Yes!" she cried.

Yamato slipped the ring on her finger gently, he rose and Mimi did too, they kissed and hugged.

"I don't believe you asked it...i was only thinking about marriage I didn't mean to force you," she said as she pulled a way from their hug.

"Actually, that was my intention this evening, I just thought that maybe you were on to me," Yamato said with a smile.

"Oh Yamato...," she said with a smile then her expression turned to one of curiosity, "I just want to know why you decided to ask me..."

"With everything that happened this year...I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. I wanted to show you I am not thinking of Sora at all. I love you and only you. I don't want to lose you again like earlier...I never want to feel like that again," He said sincerely.

Mimi smiled at him tears shinning in her eyes, "I'm sorry about those comments about Sora..." she turned away.

"No, you had a right to question. Because I would have to agree that I was being a jerk at the wedding," he said.

Mimi turned back to him, "Come and dance with me," she asked.

He looked at her and nodded he took her hand and directed her to the dance floor. She placed her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They danced to a slowly moving to the soft instrumental music that played in the background enjoying each-others warmth and love.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**8:00pm**_

Sora lay awake in her bed while Taichi was fast asleep the turned over on her side to watch him sleep, "I promise you Taichi that I will protect you too as you do for us," she whispered.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Yamato pulled up in front of Mimi's house he walked her to her door, "You should come in," Mimi said.

Yamato shook his head, "No, I can't," he said knowing full-well what would happen if he did.

"Yamato are you refusing staying the night?" she asked.

Yamato looked to the ground then up at her. "Well, yeah I'm not going to make love tonight. If were are going to get married we should do it the proper way. Mind you I'm not saying this because I don't want too I do. However we should wait till our wedding night."

Mimi gave him a grime look, "So you are willing to wait that long?" she asked.

He nodded, "Okay well goodnight," She kissed him making sure to give him a french kiss.

Once she pulled away Yamato looked a bit flustered, "Um…..I love you too," He stammered and started back to his car.

Mimi watch him starting to leave and he stumbled over his own feet trying to get to his car, "Mr. Ishida! Did I almost change your mind?" she questioned with an amused smile on her face.

Yamato could see that smile on her face, "I will not admit anything."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Begins Chapter 27**_

* * *

_**Three months later...**_

Mimi and Yamato are engaged and Yamato still held up to his promise too. Even through tons of attempt by Mimi to seduce him.

Saria is now ten months old; she can say a bit more and crawl

Taichi's now fully recovered, just one more doctor's appointment, to grant him the ability to be able to do physically activities.

Takeru's got his clean bill of health, and is now being to live his life to the fullest and he just turned seventeen also.

Takeru and Yamato's mom and dad are closer then they were in a very long time ago.

_**May 27th...Takeru's Apartment…. **_

Hikari happily jumped in Takeru's arms, "Takeru…guess what?" She exclaimed.

"Your really excited about it tell me," He asked as he put her down.

Hikari went into her pocket and pulled out tickets, "I got tickets to the firework show tomorrow," she said to him, Takeru smiled, then looked downward with a kind of sad face.

"Takeru is something wrong?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Nothing…I really don't know if I wanna go," He said.

Hikari frowned at his statement, "Takeru, if there is something wrong please tell me," she said and Hikari watched him with concern.

_**Hospital…. **_

"I'm cleared Sora," Taichi told her as he came out of the doctor's office.

Sora smiled and hugged him, "That's terrific honey," She said out loud before she whispered something into his ear.

Taichi smiled, "hey, I've been waiting for this just as long as you have," He replied.

"Okay so I can drop Saria off at my mothers and then we can have the rest of the night alone," She said to him, Taichi nodded.

"Great plan," as he went to pick up saria out of the stroller, "Does Saria what to go to Grandma?" he asked.

Saria started to laugh as she excitedly jumped in his arms. Taichi looked over a Sora.

"See she love her grandma," He replied.

Sora smiled, "I know Taichi…because my mother gives her anything she wants," She told him.

Taichi raised an eyebrow picking up to her game, "So are you saying that I don't?" he questioned her.

"No, of course not," she said with smirk.

_**Mimi's bedroom…. **_

They were both laying on her bed fully clothed and kissing Yamato moved to her neck and was kissing her.

"Yamato…." Mimi said giggling as he kisses were tickling her.

"What?" he questioned pulling away.

"You're tickling me."

Yamato laughed.

"What?" she questioned him.

"Nothing it's just your so cute when you start up like that," He replied now giggling.

"Now look who sounds so…cute." She replied tauntingly pointing an accusing figure at him.

"Hey…I'm always cute," He said smiling at her.

"Okay enough about this are we going to sit here and kiss all night and not think of a date?" she asked him.

"Oh…that's right…That's why I came over here," Yamato said pretending to forget why he came over to her house in the first place.

Mimi whacked him with a pillow, "Please…" she said and sat up.

_**After things returned to normal…. **_

"Okay I was thinking maybe…um Next year?" She asked.

Yamato looked at her and nodded, "Hey really good I was thinking of possible having it next year too," He told her.

"Yeah and Saria can be the flower girl! Oh my gosh that would be so great!" she cried out.

"Your right but you have to hope and pray that she isn't like Taichi," Yamato said.

Mimi hit him, "Yamato!" she cried.

"What? I was just joking!" he replied.

"If Sora heard you she'd kill you," Mimi replied.

"I know so that's the reason why my fiancée won't say anything to her, right?" he said with a smile on his lips.

Mimi thought for minute, "True, I don't need my fiancée dead before I get married to him. So I'll tell her after the wedding."

The two started to laugh.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Dean I can't promise that Sora won't be angry," Karen said to him as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"Karen I know it's been a few years and I should of visited but can you tell me what did I missed?" he asked.

Karen sighed, "You've missed a lot of things."

"How come you never phoned me? I mean I'm her father I should know…I'm sorry If wasn't around here since she turned sixteen but, my job moved me out to Austria."

"You should be telling Sora that and not me," She told him then there was a ring at the door how ever Karen sat still.

"Aren't you going to get that?" He questioned her. Karen got up and went to the door.

As she got up to the door and opened it and gasped as she seen them. With a surprised voice she greeted them, "Taichi, Sora what are you two doing here?"

"Well, we came for a visit and a favor," Taichi told her he hugged her then gave her an kiss on the cheek. Sora who was holding Saria came and gave her mother a hug and she handed Saria to her.

"Who is that Karen?" a man's voice said from the kitchen.

Sora stopped as she took her coat off she handed it to Taichi who hung it up.

"Who's that mother?" Sora asked. She had a feeling she knew who it was. She gripped on to Taichi's hand, "It isn't dad is it?" she questioned.

Karen looked at her daughter, "I'm afraid it is," she said rather regretfully.

"Well, hold on to Saria for a moment," she passed her to Sora, "Both of you go sit down in the den I'll come back in a second," Karen said and hurried off to the kitchen.

_**Kitchen… **_

"Karen who is it?" he asked her once she came back.

Karen sighed. "Oh um…that was your daughter and Taichi. You remember him don't you?" she asked.

He thought for a moment and smiled, "Yeah her best friend, I remember him," He said then took another sip of coffee.

"Things change you know how it is and when they were sixteen something happened between them and for about four years now they are a couple," She stopped excepting a large reaction from him but she didn't get.

"Well I thought so, they suited each other," He said then took another sip of coffee.

Karen smiled nervously, "I'm glad you think that but there is more; after a year of being together they took they're relationship to a new step," She paused to make sure he was following her.

"Oh yes I remeber that stage...you and I went through that too you know," He said then this time he looked up at her waiting for her to continue.

"Yes, they did how ever there is something else too that you need to know," she said.

Dean nodded then thought for a moment before he put all the pieces together he took a sip of coffee then fully realizing what she was talking about nearly spit it out.

_**Den… **_

"Oh my god! He has the nerve to show up all of the sudden without coming to the wedding!" she yelled in a whisper to Taichi.

"Sora, I know your mad but don't get all…." She cut him off.

"NO! it's not okay Taichi," Sora stood up and handed Saria to him.

"Hold her and stay here I'm going in there," She told him.

Taichi only sighed he didn't want to argue with her when she was angry. He was just as nervous as she was but more a little on the scared side.

_**Kitchen…. **_

"They slept together!" he shouted.

Karen nodded then Dean started toward the den only to be confronted by Sora.

"DAD, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" she yelled at him.

"YOU SELPT WITH HIM!" he shouted back. Sora only stared at him. He then decided to take a breath and then ask again in a more calmer voice, "You slept with your best friend."

Sora cooled down a bit as she breathed in and out, "Okay I did, but we were boyfriend and girlfriend at the time and that was year ago. It's over and done with," She replied.

"Sora, honey he doesn't know about the everything," Karen told her.

Sora looked the door leading to the Den, "I'm sorry about yelling dad, but where were you for the pass three years? And Mom how come you never told him about what had happened?" she asked.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Okay so it is a deal isn't it?" Yamato asked, and then threw himself on her bed.

Mimi turned around to face him only to find him lying on her bed, "Yamato since when was this a deal?" she asked.

"I was joking."

"You better of have been joking," She sat down on her bed.

"I agree with you honey buns," Yamato said put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

Mimi looked at him and shook her head, "So it is going to be next year but when?" she asked.

"How about July fourth?" he replied with his eyes still closed.

"The fourth of July? That's an American holiday. I want it to be August the fourth." She told him.

"Okay fine August fourth it is," He said.

Mimi smiled, "This is great now come on we got to tell my mom and dad!" she jumped off the bed and headed to the door.

"Maybe just a second," Yamato said from the bed still his eyes closed.

"Okay let me lay down next to you then," She said and climbed on her bed and laid next to him.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Den… **_

Taichi cringed lightly, 'I'm so going to dead.' he thought nervously, as the yelling stopped in the kitchen. He rocked, Saria close to him.

_**Kitchen… **_

Sora sighed 'Should I show Saria to him or should I just tell him then let him see Taichi and Saria,' Sora pondered.

"Sora he needs to know," Karen told her daughter.

"I know mom, but don't you blame Taichi for everything that happened because I deserve half the blame too, it was our decision," Sora said to her father.

"I'm sure I can handled it Sora," Dean replied he waited for her to being.

"Okay fine," Sora sighed she breathed in.

"Um…there would be no other nicer way for me to put this but we got pregnant," Sora was then about to go on but she was stopped by him.

"Pregnant? You got pregnant!" Dean yelled.

_**Den….. **_

"Oh man he knows…." Taichi thought to himself.

_**Kitchen…… **_

"DAD please! That was a year ago!" Sora yelled back.

"Honey don't yell." Karen cried she stood up motioning Sora to the other room.

"You want me to be clam after no one, absolutely no one told me that my daughter was pregnant. That not justifiable!" he said to them.

"I'm sorry it's my fault, I couldn't get a hold of you to tell you," Karen told him.

"So what now?" her father asked. "Did you adopt the baby or have the pregnancy terminated?" he questioned.

Sora shook her head, "No…I kept it…. Taichi wanted to take the responsibility like a man. That's why…he proposed to me," She answered.

Dean sat there shocked.

"Dad, Taichi's in the other room with your granddaughter do you want to see her?" Sora asked him.

"My grand daughter?" he questioned.

Sora nodded, "Taichi you can come here, now," Sora said she poked her head into the den.

"I'd love too, but she's got a hold of my hair again," He told her.

Sora smiled she went to him, and Saria immediately let go of his hair and let her mother pick her up. Taichi rubbing his head got up and followed her.

Taichi fiddled with is figures, "Mr. Takenouchi, sorry I'm so so so sorry," Taichi began.

"Nope don't apologize Taichi, I admire you for what you did," He said.

Sora handed Saria to him, "Dad meet your granddaughter Saria Yagami," She said.

"Oh…she's so beautiful. Taichi I want to talk to you after," Dean said to him, as he held Saria.

"Actually, dad we wanted to go and celebrate at home. We came by here to see if mom could watch her for the night," Sora said to her, Dean stared at Taichi then to Sora.

"I can watch her Sora you and Taichi go okay," Karen told her daughter.

"Beside, your father can spend some time with Saria," she finished.

Sora smiled, "Thank you mom, dad you'll be really happy by morning," She replied hugged both her parents.

Taichi hugged Karen then he shook Dean hand, "Don't you dare touch my little girl."

Taichi laughed nervously, "Oh…sure," He replied Sora grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door to the car.

Taichi stopped at the passengers side, "I'm too nervous Sora, can you drive?" he asked.

"Okay, I'll get us home in a hurry," She said while Taichi smiled faintly.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

The starry sky sparkled; it was cool night not to warm not to cold pretty good considering it is March. Takeru and Hikari sat looking up at the sky.

"Thank you for going to the firework display with me Takeru," She said with her head laid on his chest.

"Hikari I told you before any place I go with you is special," He said.

Hikari smiled, "I know that," She replied lifted her head off his chest. They both sat up, and they started to kiss softly.

Hikari ran her free hand in his hair roughly, Takeru moaned a bit. Still making out they lowered on the ground.

Takeru stopped suddenly getting off of her, "Sorry Hikari…I don't think it's our time yet. To make love," He replied he looked nervous.

Hikari shook her head, "Don't apologize your right. I love you and respect you," She told him.

Takeru smiled great fully to her, "Of course you do," He replied.

"I don't want to make mistakes, when we are ready no…how about we promise each other?" She asked him.

"Okay sure. I can commit to it," He replied.

"Okay let's promise that we won't have make love until we get married," She said.

Takeru nodded,"Promise, could we seal it with a kiss?" he asked. Hikari smiled and they both kissed.

"Unlike my brother I'm going to be more self-control of my actions. I think what he and Sora did was wrong," She explained.

"I know what you mean, they had a child just because of missing one pill," He replied.

Hikari nodded, "Not that I hate them for that, I love them they are my family. It was wrong in the first place," She said.

Takeru laughed, "I keep forgetting that you and Sora are related by marriage now. It's kind of weird. You know getting married when they are only nineteen years old," He said.

"Now that I think of it, it is weird."

"Nothing will ever break us apart," She whispered in his ear.

"Yeah…nothing will," He whispered back and the two shared more kiss before getting up.

"May I escort you back home Miss. Yagami?" Takeru asked very gentlemanly.

"Why yes sir Takashi," she said.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Yamato…Yamato," Mimi called him trying to wake him up. "Yamato!" she yelled into his ear, causing him to jump.

"Holy crap women what's your problem?" he asked sounding paranoid.

"I take that as an insult!" she remarked and slapped him across the face.

"Owe I was kidding," He replied rubbing his cheek.

"Oh I'm sorry," She replied, "But seriously I want to tell my mom and dad about out wedding date."

"Okay, Okay," Yamato lifted himself off the bed and stood straitening out his clothing. She took his hand and dragged him down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Mom, dad guess what we picked out a date," Mimi said smiling.

"Oh darling that so wonderful!" Mimi mother cried out she hugged both of them.

"We should start a main layout for the wedding tonight…so when it is you two?" she asked.

"August fourth next year," Yamato replied.

"Okay great come and sit down with all of us will start the planning."

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Taichi dropped his coat off on the ground missing the coat hanger by three feet; Sora raised an eyebrow at him.

"Honey are you okay?" she questioned.

Taichi turned to her, "Sure I am why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, for starters you missed the coat hanger by a few feet…" she pauses then motions him too sit in that chair, "Stay here, and don't move a muscle," She replied in a sort of seductive way, which he picked up on quickly.

"Okay."

After a few minutes, Sora returns wearing her bathrobe and carrying some message oils and two three of those big rounded candles. She places the items on the counter, and walks around the room placing a candle on the kitchen counter, one on the coffee table and another on the Kitchen Island lighting them then closing the lights and locking the door.

"Oh…what is my sexy wife planning?" he asked.

Sora walked over to him, "Some alone time with my husband what's wrong with that?" she asked in a low whispered, which in return was turning Taichi on greatly. Sora pulled his shirt over his head and discarded it on the ground. He wanted her to kiss her but Sora moved quickly from him as he was about to touch his lips with hers. She poured some of the massage lotion on her hands and applied it to his shoulder in a rubbing motion.

Taichi moaned, "Oh…that feels great Sora," He said."But you didn't have to leave me without a kiss," He told her.

She didn't respond but simply just rubbed his shoulders more till the point Taichi grabbed her and pulled her on to his lap.

"So what exactly are you wearing under that. Mrs. Yagami?" he asked in a low whisper.

"What you like," She told him.

Taichi nodded, he leaned forward and forcing his lips over hers, Sora didn't deny him this time and she kissed him back just as passionate as he did to her. He pulled way and began to kiss her neck, Sora with one hand held onto the chair she moaned as his lips traveled up and down her neck.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Next day May 28th morning… **_

Yamato woke up on the sofa he groaned, "Note to self sofa's aren't the best place to sleep," He said out loud.

"Good morning Yamato," Mimi mother replied with a cheery smile.

He smiled, "Why didn't anyone tell me to get up last night?" he asked.

"Oh Mimi, thought you look so adorable when you were sleeping and she didn't want to wake you up, so she just covered you with a blanket and let you sleep on the couch," She smiled and resumed cooking breakfast.

"Oh okay," He sat down on the couch.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Dean when Sora and Taichi come over to pick up Saria you are not going to grill him for what him and Sora did together. Everything that happen isn't his fault," Karen told him, she placed some toast in front of him.

Saria started to cry, "I'll get her don't worry," Dean offered he started toward Saria's temporary room.

_**Saria's room… **_

"How's my grand daughter doing?" he asked, he picked her up, she stopped crying immediately and he rocked her in his arms gently back and forth.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Guesthouse…10:30am **_

Candles from last night were burnt out, Taichi's shirt from the last night, his pants then his boxers were on the kitchen floor then followed by Sora's bathrobe that was on the carpet in the family room. The sofa was bare no pillows or blanket then down on the ground lay Taichi and Sora still asleep with blankets covering them.

Then the doorbell rang about three times then followed by a brief pause then a voice…. "Guys? Are you in there?" Yamato called.

"Sora, Taichi! Don't ignore us," Mimi yelled.

Taichi opened one eye after hearing Mimi, but he didn't know that it was her so nudged Sora lightly, "Sora…someone's at the door," He said.

Sora groggily turned to look at him, "Who is it?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"Sora, Taichi are you guys ignoring us for some reason? I'm sorry about it Me and Yamato want to talk to you two," Mimi called.

"Mimi what if they are still sleeping...it's kind of rude to yell," He told her.

She shrugged, "Well they are going to have to wake up then are they," She said to him.

"Oh Taichi get up that's Mimi and Yamato," She cried, she quickly left Taichi with the blanket he watched her then got his boxers flung in his face, "Quick get them on!" she cried.

"Mimi, Yamato could you wait a second," Sora said to them and hurried gathering the candles and everything that shouldn't be in the kitchen and living room.

Taichi folded the blanket and tossed it to Sora.

"Taichi hurry pick up the pants and your shirt and go change!" she cried to him he just stood there in his boxers. He then bent down and picked up his clothing from the floor and walked into the bedroom where he was nearly knocked down by Sora who changed into a white t-shirt and blue jeans, her hair was combed neatly.

"You let them in and tell them that I'm still changing," He replied then closed the bedroom door.

Sora opened the door and smiled as she saw them, "Hi good morning," She said smiling.

"What took you so long? We were waiting forever," Mimi asked.

Sora blushed faintly, "We were just sleeping in…that's all," She said.

"Yeah well any ways we got some great news," Yamato said he took a seat on the couch.

"Where's Taichi?" Mimi asked.

"Changing… he said he'd be out soon," She said a littler louder so that Taichi could hear her voice.

Taichi rolled his eye as heard Sora. He then threw on jeans and a white undershirt and put on a Hawaii blue and yellow button T-shirt and came out into the living room where Yamato and Mimi where.

"Hey man what's up?" he asked.

"Well…we've got an announcement of sorts," Yamato began.

"Okay so what is this announcement?" Sora asked she looked from to Yamato to Mimi.

"We picked a wedding date!" Mimi cried.

"Oh that's terrific! Mimi," Sora cried they hugged.

"When are you too getting married?" Taichi asked.

"August the fourth and there is something that Mimi and I want to ask of you guys."

Taichi and Sora waited for them to go on.

"Will you be interested in being the maid of honor and the best man at our wedding," Yamato asked.

The two smiled, "Of course, " Taichi extended his hand to him.

"Oh this means so much to us you guys," Sora replied smiling.

"Hey were is you daughter any ways?" Mimi asked.

"She's at my mothers house…. oh…crap it's all most noon! Taichi come on," Sora said to him and she grabbed on to his hand.

"Wait you two we have to ask if you'd think Saria could be the flower girl?" Mimi asked.

"Oh my god, yes she could," Sora cried happily.

"Do you guys got the whole wedding party planned and mapped out?" Taichi asked them.

"Well… Mimi's mother wanted to plan it all last night and I guess yeah," Yamato replied.

Taichi started to laugh, Sora was giggling.

Mimi and Yamato frowned, "What's so funny."

"Nothing…its just as I would figured Mimi's parents would react," Sora replied.

"Okay…fair so why is Saria over at your mothers house?" Mimi asked.

Yamato smirked also as Taichi and Sora began to blush, "Yeah guys why is that?" he asked.

"I think you should mind your own business," Sora told them matter of fact.

"Yeah! We love Saria, we just needed the night alone," Sora glared at Taichi. "Hehe…um…bye Mimi, Yamato I think it's time we go pick up Saria isn't that right honey," He said then looked at Sora who nodded.

The two hurriedly pushed Mimi and Yamato out of the house,"Wait hold on!" Yamato called to them but the two obviously in a hurry; had already have driven off.

"Okay well we could always ask them later on," Mimi replied as she looked at her fiancée.

"Yeah," He agreed then walked over to his car.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Sora's Mom's House… **_

"Okay your right," Dean agreed, "I won't question them too much," He was holding Saria in his arms as he looked at Karen.

_**Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong. **_

"That must be them," she went to the door.

"Don't Taichi," Sora whacked him away.

"Sora, tell me last night wasn't the most erotic night of our lives," He whispered in her ear.

Sora smiled, "Oh yeah it was," She replied as she turned to him. Sora pulled him into a passionate kiss, they were so involved in there kissing that they hadn't noticed that the door had opened.

"Ah Hem…" Karen cleared her throat as she watched the two kissing and they didn't seem to hear here, "Sora! Taichi!" she called to them.

They jumped back and looked at her, "Good morning Karen," Taichi said as he tried to keep from blushing.

"Morning Mom," Sora said to her the two newly weds stepped into the house.

"Are you forgetting that it's Afternoon?" Karen asked them.

"Opps, lets just say we said good afternoon," Taichi told her.

"Good after noon," Dean replied.

"Hi Mr. Takenouchi," Taichi told him with a smile. He raised an eyebrow at Taichi who suddenly looked panic stricken.

"Dad! Leave him alone," Sora whined softly as she took Saria from him.

"It's okay darling I was going to ask questions," He said to them.

Karen, Sora and Taichi all sighed then took a seat on the sofa.

"Okay ask away," Sora began.

Dean immediately looked at Taichi, " I want the whole story," he said.

Taichi looked from him to Sora then Karen, "I'll do my best, well it all started three years ago while we were all in grade ten and there was a school dance," Taichi explained everything that had happened from the time with the school dance to his drinking an almost dying and till present time.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Well, I'm just a little disappointed I didn't get to come to the wedding," dean said as he looked to his daughter then to Taichi.

"I'm sorry," Taichi said.

"No, it's okay I wasn't able to come because there were issues at work that could not have been left behind. I wish I was there for you Sora I wanted to give you away," Dean said to his daughter.

"It's okay dad you can the next time when we renew our wedding vows," Sora replied.

Taichi smiled at her this just gave him an Idea for and anniversary present for next year.

Dean hugged his daughter, "Sora I'm proud of you no matter what and I promise I'll be around here more for you and my grand daughter."

_**Small chapel in Obadia… **_

"Oh my gosh…Yamato I can't believe that they're doing this!" she exclaimed squeezing his hand tightly.

"I know it's something I've want them to do since I was five years old," He smiled to her.

"Mimi, Yamato!" Hikari called she and Takeru walked toward the two.

"So are you ready to go in?" Takeru asked his brother.

"Yeah I think so," He replied the two four went into the chapel and sat down in the second phew. A soft music flowed through out the whole room.

Yamato's dad stood at the alter, "Dad breathe," Yamato mouthed to his father with hand motions also. His father ignored him as Nancy came down the aisle.

They meet at the alter.

"Were are gathered here today to experience the renewed relationship of Nancy Takashi and David Ishida," The priest announced

"We will bless the rings, now." The priest blessed them then he turned to the couple.

"It's my understanding that you have wrote your own vows so Nancy go ahead." He allowed her first to go.

"I know we didn't really try our hardest at staying together the first time we got married…not until I realized what we had when we went through with Yamato and Takeru. I've always loved you," She finished she looked at David.

"Nancy, I always felt that it was my own fault for what happened the first time, and I regret what I did. So I'm thanking god for this second chance to happiness with our sons. I love you Nancy," He replied.

"Now repeat after Me. Nancy," The priest stopped, "With this ring I thee plead, …"

"With this ring I thee plead, …" She replied she repeated him

"David," The priest stopped, "with this ring I thee plead, …"

"With this ring I thee plead, " he replied he repeated him.

"Now you may kiss the bride," Nancy and David drew close and kissed, married for a second time, this time they won't give up easily as they did back then.

Their son's watched their girlfriend by there sides, "Oh this is the best, thing they could have done. Do you feel better Yamato?" Mimi questioned him quietly.

"Yeah sort of but it's going to be weird to see them together I mean it was a long time ago that they were married," He said.

Takeru and Hikari hugged happily.

_**Reception… **_

**Que. Music **

_Michael Bolton __**The Best of Love**_

Nancy and David were dancing on the dance floor in the backyard of Nancy's sisters house, she was grateful enough to lend them the backyard on a beautiful clear night sky.

"This time things will go better," He spoke softly.

She nodded,"Yes, I agree with you. David," She replied they started to dance to the music.

Hikari and Takeru danced gracefully on the dance floor, "Takeru did I ever tell you that you were a terrific dancer?" she questioned.

Takeru looked up for a second then back down, "Nope but you could start now," He replied. He twirled her around once and brought her close to him.

"Okay be like that…I won't tell," She replied trying to act serious.

"Please…Hikari I know you know that I am the cutest dancer on the earth," He replied sounding very confidant.

"Yeah sure…cutie pie," She said to him, they continued whispering little small insults in their ears playfully.

Until Takeru unexpectedly dipped her, which caused her to yelp in surprise, "Opps sorry Miss Yagami I didn't mean that."

"Oh…you…!" she cried Takeru took a mad dash off the dance floor Hikari following him in hot pursuit. "Remember I'm a Yagami! and I can run!" she shouted back to him.

"So what you can't catch me!" he shouted to her.

They laughed as the chase each other around the yard in between trees.

Then they ended up crashing into each other and fell onto the grass with was wet from the dew that was starting to form.

"Okay so we crashed into each other…. It didn't count," Hikari told him. he smiled and leaned down and kissed her.

Yamato and Mimi from the dance floor watched the skeptical it was cute thing something they would have done that when they were still teens…. but now they were young adults.

"Your brother and Hikari are cute together," Mimi said she watched them kissing on the grass.

"I guess," He replied watching them.

Mimi looked up to him as they danced, "What do you mean you guess you're not happy for you brother?" she questioned him.

Yamato shook his head, "No nothing like that I'm happy that Takeru has a girlfriend, Hikari's a nice girl…but she is also Taichi's sister and if they get married that means me and Taichi are going to be related," He said.

"Well, I think they will be married," She replied.

"Yeah that is what I'm afraid off," he said.

"Why don't you want to be related to him?"

"Because Mimi Taichi is strange a little bit," he said.

She nodded, "I see."

"Now come on and never mind the future right now," She told him.

Yamato smiled then kissed her, "Your right," He replied they started to dance.

"You know that I love you," Yamato whispered softly.

"I know that you do. I love you too," Mimi said and She gently let her hands play with his hair, Mimi was the only one that was allowed to play with his hair or touch it.

_**End of Song**_

Takeru and Hikari smiled at each other, "Sure it counted I caught you fair and square," He replied. He got off of her and helped her up.

"Look I'm all wet now," She replied annoyed. "Sorry, dose a simple I love you make it up?" he questioned.

Hikari smiled at him "Sure it dose. I love you Takeru." She whispered. "I love you Hikari." He kissed her as Hikari encircled her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Taichi can I talk to you?" Dean asked him.

"Okay sure," Taichi answered he followed dean into the den.

"Look I'm sorry about last night and today I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable at all," He apologized.

"No, it's okay, Mr. Takenouchi I mean…if I was in your position I'll be over protective of my daughter too."

"You can call me Dean, after all you are my son-in-law, and if you want you can call me dad," He told Taichi, who nodded.

Dean extended his hand to Taichi who looked at his hand apprehensively and but he put his hand out to shake Deans, "You're a really smart young man, any other boy would have left her to raise the baby herself. I know by this deed that you're a great guy that won't disappoint my daughter."

There hands fell to the their sides, "I couldn't have left her to deal with this on her own it is my fault too, and when Saria was conceived it was both our responsibility," He replied Taichi looked at the door that led into the kitchen.

"Well come on we don't want dinner to get cold now would we," Dean remarked.

Taichi smiled at this "No we won't." the two headed into the kitchen.

"Da-da," Saria giggled out-loud.

"Coming sweetie," Taichi called to her as he sat down next to Saria who was in between Sora and Taichi in a high chair.

**The End**


End file.
